About a War
by Kyle Kruger
Summary: Jori AU / Jade had always thought she was normal. But when a life threatening chase is made, and the most unexpected saviours come to her aid, she will learn that not only she's not human, but the reason of the imminent war between Heaven and Hell. And she has no choice but to stand out of the battlefield and watch as the one she loves the most fights for her life. / OoC
1. Hunting and Rescue

**So, yeah. I've decided to start posting a story even though I should know better than to publish something a don't even have halfway finished. But oh, well. Whatever.**

**Most of the story is told by Jade's POV, aside of a couple chapters later on that are not just a jump in space but in time. And, although I think it will be kinda obvious, I'll let you know when we reach those.**

**There's a lot of OoC, but the story kind of explains ****itself**** why they are that way. In any case, I hope you don't feel offended by the blatant change of personality that one particular character will suffer compared to canon. It's made to be that way, and later on if you still don't get it I'll explain why this character is so changed.**

**Just so you know, this new fanfic is not related, in any form, to my previous one-shot Keep Watching.**

**Disclaimer: I wonder why do we have to keep on doing this. Is not as if you didn't already know that I don't own Victorious...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hunting and Rescue**

I'm running, barely not tripping with my own feet. There's nothing but woods around me, or so I think... Truth is I can't see a thing more than a couple feet ahead, but considering as it's a new moon night, I'm kinda glad I am capable of seeing even that.

Whoever is following me through the woods laughs evily and I feel goosebumps in all my skin. I almost fall and that _thing _laughs again, making fun of me.

Aside from his laugh, my harsh breathing and my almost clumsy steps, everything's dead silent. My heart pounds in my ears, terrified tears cloud my eyes, and I can't hear him running but know he's close behind.

I don't know how long I've been running, but my limbs hurt and my lungs burn. And it can't be good to run with the stomach dripping blood like mine is doing...

"Why do not you surrend already?" I hear him ask from right behind me. "You know it is pointless to try and run away from me."

Now his voice comes as a low whisper in my ear and I can't help but jump to get away from his sickening coldblood-smelling breath. "I won't give up" I swear, sounding way more confident than I actually am feeling.

"What a pleasure. I love to hunt little scared girls such as you."

He laughs again and I resume the frenetic pace my race against death had before he talked. I can't die. Not here, not now. There's still things I want to do, things I need to do.

I can't be killed right now by this psycopathic nutjob who keeps swearing is a demon sent from Hell by Lucifer himself to get me. Demons do not exist, nor does the Devil, nor does Hell.

Where am I? Why I'm not hanging out with the gang? I should be with them. Not here... wherever here is.

"Keep on running, little Jadelyn. You certainly are fun to play with" he laughs.

I'm not having fun and he knows it. But, to him, my fear and desperation are hilarious. He's completely insane and I try not to think of what else could he have done.

But I keep running, because I don't want to die.

I'm near to collapse when I crash against something small, kinda warm and somewhat known. I look up from my place in the ground and someone identical to Cat but with light blue eyes full of concern looks me back. "You okay?"

I stare at her, eyes wide open. "You have to run!" I yell, standing up and stumbling. She holds me and smiles.

"We'll be fine, Jade. No need to worry."

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask, terrified. What if she's friends with the psycho? What if she's hunting me too?

She smiles as if I asked something really stupid. "It's me, Jade. Cat" I blink, but shrug it off and open my mouth to tell her again that we have to run.

"Well, well" _his_ voice comes out of nowhere and I turn my back to her to look at my haunter for the first time. He's tall, dark hair, tanned, tatooed with weird black lines, cocky smirk and haughty stance. He walks calmly towards us, his hands in his black pants' pockets, and looks at me with mocking bright red eyes before looking at the girl behind me. "If it is not our very own Caterine Valentine. What it is that has this pretty lady out in the woods this late?"

A hand touches my shoulder and I look at my right to look at a not-weird-looking-Robbie-alike staring at me with soft light blue eyes. 'Cat' has her hand in my other shoulder and looks ahead, her eyes hardening. "What do you want with her?"

"Oh, why are you so harsh at me?" _he_ asks pretending to be hurt. I look back at him and he smirks. "I just came here to do my job, Caterine. You and Robert ought to stay out of this."

"You won't touch her" 'Robbie' replies, his voice sounding completely different to the Robbie I know.

"Says who? Will you stop me, Robert? You know you are not strong enough to defeat me even if I was fighting... _fair_."

"They are not alone, Idvke" another voice chimes in, and suddenly two more figures appear to our sides and step ahead, standing before us. A third one stops in front of me, half covering me with his body.

I'm almost not surprised to see that these three new guys look like the rest of the gang, being the Andre-alike the one covering me and Tori-alike and Beck-alike the ones in the front.

"Oh, come on" he sighs. "Honestly, Ri? Why are you working with these kind of idiots to protect a mere human? Maybe we did not get along, but this is ridiculous. Come back already, will you?"

"I will never go back to that. I do not work on your side anymore" 'Tori' answers, her voice somewhat harsh.

"As you wish, then."

I have no idea of what happens next, but after a blur of bodies and crashing sounds there's a small meadow in front of us. 'Tori' and 'Beck' are in the middle, kneeling above something that looks like my haunter, and a couple seconds later they start a fire and burn him. But he doesn't move.

"Alright, let's go back" says 'Andre'. He looks at me, his light blue eyes sparkling, and in one fluid motion I'm in his arms and we're flying somewhere. Yeah, seriously, _flying_. Like, above the clouds.

"Where are we?" I ask in a quiet voice. I almost think that he didn't hear me.

"Still in Florida" he answers, not looking at me. "Apparently he knew you wouldn't be with us tonight."

"But... how? I didn't even tell... wait, what?"

He smiles at me. "It's us, Jade. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Tori. We've been protecting you for more than ten years... kinda" he frowns for a second before smiling again. "Anyway, how in hell did he get you into the woods?"

"Yeah, I can't understand that" Cat chimes in, appearing to Andre's right. My eyes open wide when I notice the pure white feather wings joined at her back. "I mean, you were staying in a hotel, right? Did you go out?"

"...No" I blink, trying not to look at her wings. I realize that the rest of them might have, too, but try to focus. "I'm not sure of what happened. I went to sleep and then I woke up in the middle of nowhere."

They look at each other. Robbie speaks from behind me. "I think that we have to concentrate in taking her to a Sanctuary. No offense, guys, but I'm not sure you could handle a big group alone."

"None taken" answers Beck from above us. "We're not confident enough, either, so we also are looking forward to arrive to a Sanctuary."

"We are too vulnerable here" Tori comments from under us. "This is not a safe place to begin with."

"We're going to your place, Tori?" asks Robbie. "It's the closest, right?"

"I think so. But I do not care as long as we arrive there shortly."

The silence lasts for five minutes before I speak again. "We're going back to LA?" Cat nods, not looking at me. "And what about my dad?"

"We already took care of that" she answers. "He thinks Tori and I were there too by coincidence and met you in the lobby, and she convinced him to let you go back with us – that's why she arrived after me. He thinks you'll stay in Tori's with me until he comes back."

"Hurry up" Beck speaks, shutting me up even before I can open my mouth to ask what the hell is going on. "We're entering California."

"So soon?" I ask, surprised.

Neither of them make it seem like I was heard, so I decide to better shut up and keep looking at Cat instead of ahead of us or down to earth – usually I'm not afraid of highs, but we're so fuckin' high that even I feel a little shaken up.

I hope they explain me what is going on.

A while later, we land at the back of the Vegas' house. The glass door yanks open and Trina runs outside. "Thank goodness you're okay" she sighs as Andre sets me back in my feet.

"Okay?" I ask, half shrieking. "That dude sliced my guts open!"

"We healed you" Robbie comments, walking past me, his eyes back to brown. "Did you seriously think we'd bring you all the way here with you bleeding your guts out?"

I look down at my stomach, touch it and realize it doesn't hurt anymore. "What the...?"

"Come inside, quick" Trina cuts, waving me.

I do as told, and watch as the rest of the gang follows me. All of them have their eyes normal, and no wings. Tori motions me to follow her upstairs and once in her room she gives me a change of clothes. "Go get a shower and then come back down" she says.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask before she gets out. She stops in her doorstep.

"You will get your answers soon. First, you need to have a shower. No offense, but you look horrible."

I frown and enter her bathroom. I look myself in the mirror and nearly scream when I can finally see how messy I look. I'm all dirty and my shirt is ripped right in the middle – where I was wounded. I even have little cuts in my face, hands and legs, but nothing hurts more than the stomach wound had.

After the hot water cleans away all the blood, mud and leaves, I can see that my stomach, once smooth and later torn by a rusty knife, now has a large scar in quick healing. While I watch it half amazed and half freaked out, it evolves to a thin line just a shade paler than my skin.

Well, this is certainly interesting.

Fifteen minutes later, I walk down the stairs to find the gang and Trina sitting on the couchs watching some random movie. They all turn their heads to me and smile encouraging me. I end up in the spare couch facing them all, while the Vega sisters and Beck sit in the farthest one and the rest in the nearest one.

I breathe deeply. "Okay. What the hell is going on? Who the hell was that psycho?"

"Idvke Groumnhold" Tori answers. "One of the best assassins in all Hell."

"A what?"

"He was a Demon" now it's Andre's turn to speak. The six of them look as if they think I'm going to run away at any moment. "A powerful one, at that. But I'm curious. Didn't he tell you?"

"He did" I frown, confused. "I assumed he was a nutjob."

"Well, he was a Demon" Robbie rolls his eyes. "You can't really blame him."

"So, huh, how are you related to him?" I ask slowly, kinda afraid of hearing the answer.

"We" Andre points to Cat, Robbie and himself "are angels. Your Guardian Angels, more specificaly. We're supposed to protect you from Demons."

"And what about them?" I look at the other three.

"Fallen Demons" Beck answers, half smiling. "I was kicked out of Hell when I was five. By the way, I'm Tori and Trina's cousin."

"You're kid... wait, how can you be kicked out of Hell? What did you do? Be nice to an old lady?"

"Kinda" he smiles at me, amused. "I refused to kill one. She was the only family his little grandson had, so I flatly refused to touch her and Lucifer kicked me out. I landed in Egypt, my parents found me a little while later and took me to Canada."

"You're adopted?" I ask, feeling as if I don't know a thing about none of my friends.

"No. They're my real parents. They were kicked out, too, way before I was born."

"And what about you?" I ask the Vega sisters.

Trina shrugs. "Kicked out at five years old, too, after I refused to kill a baby. Landed in some random South American island. Daughter of Fallen Demons kicked out when kids."

Tori's the only one who doesn't seem willing to speak, but does anyway. "Kicked out a month and a half before I got into Hollywood Arts. Landed in Russia."

I look at her, surprised. "I thought you'd be the first one kicked out" I confess, receiving a weak smile. "Not them."

"Well, we didn't even complete our first missions so there's no way she could have, even more so seeing as she's younger than us and the first missions are given at five" Beck shrugs. "She's the strongest Fallen Demon in all world, I swear. You should be glad that she's protecting you."

"Most Fallen Demons are kicked out with less than seven years old" explains Trina. "I don't think there are more than half a dozen expelled from Hell when older."

"There are not" Tori agrees. "The older you are, the more dark your soul turns. It is almost impossible to be kicked out once you turn fifteen years old."

"Yet you did" I comment, and she smiles happily.

"Well, of course. My sin was the worst a Demon can commit."

"What did you do? Pray to God?"

She lets out a mocking smile as Beck and Trina start laughing their guts out. The angels follow and I have to suppress a smile. The tension is finally relieved, although I'm still nervous and a little scared and I know they know that. I hope they realize I'm not exactly scared of them.

We keep watching the lame comedy someone decided was worth our time. But soon I reach a point when I can't take it anymore and explode. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Why did that nutjob hunt me?"

They look at each other, the movie once again forgotten. Andre shifts nervously and looks at me, scratching the back of his head. "Well, it's kind of complicated. You see, Lucifer has wanted you dead even before you were born because, well, you weren't supposed to exist."

"Excuse me?"

"Your dad's a Lost Demon" Cat explains. "Same with your mother, a Lost Angel."

"What the hell are those?" I ask, confused.

"An Angel or Demon whithout memories, fallen out of Heaven or Hell by mistake" she shrugs. "As it is, your parents weren't even supposed to meet each other, and you weren't supposed to exist. You're a one-of-a-kind half-blood, see, so no one has a clue about how your powers will turn out... that is, if they do appear at some point, and not even God nor Lucifer are sure if they will."

I frown, trying to understand. "So, the Devil wants me dead because I'm a half-blood, probably the only one in all damn history? And he keeps sending Demons to kill me?"

"Angel-Demon half-blood" Beck corrects. "There are quite a lot of Human half-bloods. You're special because you're the result of the mix between two immortal races and that hasn't happened before."

"We're protecting you 'cause God wants you alive. We're just doing our job" Robbie looks at the Demons. "Though I can't speak by us all."

Trina shrugs. "I was bored."

Beck laughs at his cousin's antics and smiles at me. "Turns out I really liked you. And I just love to piss off the Demons that come to kill you."

"Well, thank you" I snap, and the gang laughs. Then I yawn, suddenly realizing how tired that chase left me.

"Come on, you need to sleep" Tori tells me, standing up. I nod and follow, waving the others goodnight without looking at them.

I know they're kinda worried, maybe thinking I'll be nervous being alone with her 'cause she's supposed to be the mean one, but I'm not. Even though I should be, I honestly don't care what she is.

The truth is we've been together for a while now, and I mean as a couple. None of them know, 'cause we wanted to keep it a secret until we were ready... but now I wonder if they are that clueless about us.

Tori opens the door and lets me in before entering herself and closing the door behind her. "They do not know for sure" she says, almost as if she was reading my mind. "But I think they are suspicious. Although I cannot blame them for it."

"Why you keep talking like that?" I ask, sitting in her bed. "It's not like you've been doing it all along in front of everyone, so... I'm curious."

She blinks, like if she hadn't taken notice of that. "Oh. Sorry. I am... I mean, I'm used to it. Angels usually use the human manners, but we Demons are closer to the old antics. We don't speak exactly like old British high-class people anymore, but we don't talk like American teenagers either. More like in between – very formal."

"But Beck, Trina and..."

"They were knocked out more than ten years ago, and in my parents' and Beck's parents' case way more than that. I've been here for roughly two years."

Carefully, she sits backwards on her desk chair and stares at me as if I was going to get up and run downstairs with the rest of the gang.

After a couple of minutes, I sigh and face her. "Look, I'm not gonna run, okay? It's just... It's too much to take in all of a sudden" she smiles, almost completely relieved. "By the way, what did you do that was so terrible to be expelled at fifteen?"

Now her smile is wider, and more sincere. Nearly Miss Sunshine again... I have to remember asking her for that, too. "I fell for you."

I blink. "You don't mean..."

She shakes her head. "No, I had been kicked out already when I got into HA, remember? I was one of the many Demons commanded to kill you, but when the right moment came... I couldn't do it. Next thing I know, Lucifer is judging me and kicking me out of Hell. Of course, I didn't realize why exactly I got paralyzed in the spot until a year or so ago. Downsides of being raised in Hell, you know? Emotional jerks."

I smile, catching the happy playful tone I'm more used to. But I'm still too tired, so I lay in her bed and then I don't know anything more.

* * *

**So, what do you say? Keep on going or save my crazy stuff for myself?**

**It'll take a while before I post the next. And now don't get me wrong, because I have a lot already written, but I'm actually supposed to be preparing a monologue on Ibsen's _A Doll's House_ for my Spanish class – due to next week, and I'm still reading the book. So I'll be kind of vanished for a while.**

**In any case, thank you for taking your time in reading this.**

**Kyle K.**


	2. Plans and Scars

**I was determined to wait until my monologue was ready to post anything else. Then I remembered two things. First off, I am absolutely useless when I'm asked to write something for my Spanish class. Second, I'm not exactly good keeping the promises I make to myself. Plus, I can't properly think of that thing because the task seems really difficult and I'm not in the mood to break my head and grow frustrated thanks to that woman.**

**Besides, you were so nice to me that I'd feel actually bad if I let you waiting until next friday for an update when I have almost everything written.**

**By the way, I just realized that this story is kinda short. There's a few time gaps, also, and I'm not one to write filler so every thing I think important is covered in the chapter that contains the gap or in later chapters. I'll try to make those two chapters a little more interesting since even I find them kind of... boring.**

**Either way, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it wouldn't have been aired on Nick.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ****– Plans and Scars**

I wake up the next morning to find the bed empty. I yawn, stand up and walk downstairs. Just Tori's mother is there, making breakfast, and smiles at me when I almost throw myself to the couch.

Five minutes later, she sets a cup of coffee and a plate full of bacon, eggs and toasts in the little table in front of me. Then she sets her own breakfast and sits beside me. "Rough night?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

She smiles sympathetically and leans back, taking her cup with her. "It was too much to take in, wasn't it?"

I roll my eyes and take a mouthful of eggs. "Right. Because you are _so_ open with the fact that you're supposed to be the bad guys here. Specially Tori."

"I see your point. It's hard to me think of her as the badass Demon assassin, and I'm her mother."

I manage a small smile, eating my breakfast quickly before the serious talk starts. She eats calmly, not talking, and I can't place her as a Demon.

Twenty minutes later, she sets the plates and cups in the dishwasher and comes back to sit down next to me. "So, what do you wanna know?"

"It's okay if I ask you?" I frown, concerned. "I mean, Tori..."

"Actually, she's the one that asked me to help you get through this if you woke up before she comes back home."

I blink. "Where did she go? And now that I notice, Trina and David aren't here either."

"David's at work, Trina's auditioning for some commercial and Tori went to Beck's to talk with the gang about you."

"What about me?"

"Well, it's possible that Lucifer found out about the little guard you have. If he did, he will be furious with Tori and maybe will send more and more Demons to... take care of you. They have to discuss how they will protect you, although I'm not quite sure that God will be thrilled with the idea of Guardian Angels formally working along with Fallen Demons. Until now, it was just a mutual understanding that neither of us, Angel or Demon, wanted you to be harmed."

I stare at the floor in silence for a while until the very first question stands out within all the others in my mind. "Last night, Idvke Groumnhold was calling Tori with other name..."

"Ri?" she cuts, and I nod. "That's her real name, well, the nickname for it. Demonic name, you could say. Usually, when a Demon is expelled from Hell they start using a human name taken by their real one's letters. Tori's name was Rivot von Giori."

"Rivot von Giori?" I ask, tilting my head. "That's a curious name. I had never heard of those."

"I'd be surprised if you did. They come from Ancient, the language spoken back down in Hell. All Demons know it."

"A language just for Demons? And the Angels just use the humans'?"

"Angels have theirs too. Out of Heaven and Hell, and just if required, we use the language spoken in that place. That's why we are born knowing how to speak every human language. Fallens end up forgetting all but the one used were they live, though."

"So you guys speak Ancient?"

She shakes her head. "Most Fallens have forgotten their native ones, too. I don't know how to speak it anymore" she sighs. "Anyways, we know David and Trina's real surname just because when we found Tori she introduced herself that way."

"And I would be grateful to not hear it ever again" Tori's voice sounds from the doorway. I turn and find her looking more normal and less Demon, closing the door behind her. "I do not use that name anymore. I do not work for Him and therefore my Demonic name is merely a memory from a past I do not want to remember."

"Tori, you're doing it again" says Holly, and I can almost hear the smile in her voice.

She blinks, as if she didn't notice it before, but smiles and shrugs. "It seems like I have n... haven't done much progress, now does it?"

"I think you have" I comment. "You can talk perfectly... normal all the time. At least in public."

"She's right" Holly nods. "Anyway, how did it go?"

"The guys are very nervous about the idea of Lucifer madder at us, well, at me" she sits beside me, setting her left arm behind my back. "It was kinda difficult to even think with them pacing so much, but finally I managed to sit them down and talk."

"What did you decide?" I ask, lifting my head to look at her. She looks me back and frowns a little before looking at her mom.

"We think that is in our best interest that Jade stays in a Sanctuary all the time, and if she's not she has to be with at least two of us, or one if it's Andre or me..."

"What's a Sanctuary?" she blinks and looks at me.

"I forgot you didn't know a thing about this. I'm sorry."

Holly says something about her job and gets up to leave the house, but neither of us pay her that much attention. I'm more interested in my life, thank you very much, and it seems that my girlfriend's main focus is in keeping me alive.

Tori frowns and wrinkles her nose, like she does when she's thinking. "You see, even with all the power God and Lucifer have, they can't enter a Fallen Household. Meaning, any place called home by a Fallen Demon or Angel becomes what we know as 'Sanctuary'."

"So, basically, a Sanctuary is a house inhabited by a Fallen, immune to God and Lucifer's will" I resume. They nod. "That means that not even their... active members can affect a Sanctuary, right?"

Tori smiles. "You learn fast. I'm glad you do."

"I'm staying here?"

She shifts, somewhat uncomfortable. "If you want. There aren't many Sanctuaries in California, just two as far as I know, and the nearest one outside the state is in Las Vegas. The Oliver Sanctuary is the other option, if you..."

"No" I cut her quickly. "It's okay. I can stay here. But, won't your parents mind?"

"My mom didn't complain, now did she?" she shrugs. "I think the problem will be your parents. We have to try and have you here as long as we can, and if we can't... I guess we'll do guards in your house."

"I feel bad that you have to do this for me..."

"Hey, no problem" she smiles. "Andre, Cat and Robbie aren't just doing their job – they think of you as a friend now, you know. The rest of us are doing this because we want to."

"Sure, 'cause you were supposed to kill me instead."

Tori smiles happily. I roll my eyes and lean up to kiss her. She meets me halfway and our lips connect for a few seconds before we start making out... yeah, still in the couch in the Vegas' living room.

As it is, it's pretty obvious that someone is gonna walk in on us. And with our luck, that someone is our group of friends. Of course we don't notice until Beck coughs and we break the kiss so we can glare at my girlfriend's cousin.

Beck smirks. "You know, you could have gone to your room and saved us from confirming that you two were an item this way."

Tori rolls her eyes, her right hand still in my hip. "Oh, shut up. You know you just love to see two girls making out."

"My cousin and my ex?" he thinks for a second. "Yeah, you're right. It's a serious turn on. Can I watch?"

I throw him a cushion and hit him in the face while the others make themselves in home like they always do. "Jerk."

Beck smiles. "Well, I'm a demon. We use to be jerks..."

"Emotionally, you moron" Tori rolls her eyes once again, turning to keep her left arm around me. "Anyway, whatcha doin' here?"

It feels so nice to have her being her normal self that I almost miss Andre's answer. "Wait, what?"

He looks at me from his side of the couch, scratching his cheek and frowning with pure worry. "Cat's gonna be staying here for a while, too. His brother was attacked by some Demons this morning when we were at Beck's."

I look at my red-headed friend with the same worry the others show. "Is he okay?"

She shakes her head sadly. "My parents took him back to Heaven. I doubt he's gonna have another mission anytime soon... his last one died from a disease just yesterday, when we were saving you back in Florida" she explains. "Well, the case is that my house isn't safe anymore, seeing as my parents aren't there to keep up the shields and I'm not strong enough, so the guys thought that I could stay here 'cause it would be weird for the humans if I stay in Beck's and we don't need to draw any more attention to our group."

"That's okay" Tori nods before frowning. "Wait, did you say that he was attacked by Demons? Like, in high-rank Assassins?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Mom said that the guys were dressed in all black leather, even darker capes with red runes in the fists and bottom. They had very short black hair with some silver strings, weird black tattoos in their skin, and their attacks had the darkest auras she had ever seen."

Tori pales and looks at her lap. "Tori?" she doesn't move and I take her face to make her look at me, hitting a bit with my other hand trying to make her react. "Hey, Vega! What's wrong?"

"Those were from the Assassin bai Kalaus. The best assassin clan in all Hell" she says, after taking a deep breath. "Lucifer himself gives them the missions, most of the times killing Angels, Fallens or protected humans. Their motto talks about guarding Lucifer's honor and eliminating His enemies without mercy, with a smile in the face and joy in the soul."

We all stare at her, until Beck gathers enough courage to talk. "Wasn't that...?"

She smiles weakly. "Yeah. That was my clan" she hesitates for a moment. "Idvke was a Kalaus, too, but judging by his aspect his rank was lowered. I wonder what did he do..."

"That's not the point" Andre frowns and lightly bites his thumb. "Why did they attack Cat's brother? It just doesn't make sense."

"It kinda does" Tori shakes her head and sighs. "He's one of the best Guardian Angels of this era. You have no idea how many trouble that guy has given Lucifer."

I blink and look back at her. "You're kidding, right?" I mean, seriously. Just one Angel giving the Devil enough problems to make him send his best warriors against him? She shakes her head again. "So they wanted to kill him because he has given the Devil a lot of trouble?"

"Or maybe they were aiming at Cat. It's not usual, but also not strange, that the Assassins make a mistake while aiming at their target. Maybe they knew your routine and were set out of your house, pointing at the door to attack at the second someone left the shields. Had this been a normal morning, you would have walked out of that door instead of your brother" we all look at Vega and she shifts uncomfortably. "Just a theory. It just makes more sense that Lucifer sending the Kalaus themselves to get rid of a mere Guardian."

"But why her?" Robbie frowns, and suddenly I notice I haven't seen him with Rex since that afternoon we all spent together before I took my plane to Florida without telling them.

"She's one of Jade's Guardians" my girl says as a matter of fact, and in a certain way it does.

Honestly, it makes me sick that my friends are Demons' targets because of me. But I now there's nothing I can do but follow their instructions so they can keep me safe.

It's depressing, but I guess I'll have to change upside down so I don't get killed by some Demon.

We all stay quiet for a minute until Tori leans forward to rest her elbows in her knees. We look as she opens and closes her mouth a few times until she's ready to voice what she's thinking.

It takes a good few minutes, but we wait. Finally, she looks up, frowning, and messes a little with her hair. "I do not like this. If I am right and Callum was attacked by accident... Cat, Robbie and Andre are all in danger. They are even if the attackers were not Kalaus. But if they were, and I am pretty sure that was the clan..." she breathes deeply. "Then it means..."

But she doesn't finish that thought. A while later, Beck grows impatient and explodes. "Then what? What would it mean, Tori?"

She frowns, looking at her hands. "Lucifer is growing impatient. This past years he has been sending low and medium rank Demons, but... look, guys, he sent _me_. I was a Kalaus, and even being just a fifteen-year-old Demon who happened to be too damn good, I was still in the highest rank. But he sent just me, alone. If he sent more than one Kalaus..."

"You mean he's trying harder than ever to kill me" I finish, my voice surprisingly calm. "Now, it's probably his main focus. Right?"

She inhales and closes her eyes. "Yes. That is what I think. For what I know, he has never sent two Kalaus to kill just one target, no matter how many protectors did they have. Junst, my mentor when I was starting as a Kalaus, always taught me that we were like the ultimate weapon. The one he used just when he did not have another option to fulfill his aims. Even so, we were so good that he did not need to use more than one to complete a task that would require a whole medium rank clan. Just one of us was what he needed. But two? Impossible. There has never been a threat big enough to make him even think that he might have to consider sending two."

"I didn't know the Kalaus think that highly of themselves" Andre comments.

She sends him a deathly glare. "It is not an overestimation. Kalaus really is that good. But that is beside the point. We may reach a point in which not even our combined efforts will be enough to protect Jade. She will have to stay here all the time in order to keep her safe and sound, and we all know that is not possible."

"And what about God?" Andre asks. "We could..."

"Honestly" she shakes her head. "You guys are working with Fallen Demons. And more so, you are working along with an ex-Kalaus whom gave God a big headache while still a Demon. As long as I am protecting Jade, God will not help. And the only chance that I am taking a step to the side is that she is in ultimate danger and God's direct protection is her only way of staying alive."

"Which she's not right now" Beck says. "And maybe never, if we manage to keep her here."

"But she can't" Andre shakes his head. "No matter what kind of blood she has, she's still living as a human. No human stays 24/7 in a house that it's not their own. She'll be here for the next week, but what later?"

The five of them stay silent, some staring at their laps and others anywhere but the rest, while I shift my glance between them. The three Angels seem deep in thought, Beck looks worried and Tori has a completely blank expression. In all honesty, that face makes me nervous. Too used to her goofy grin.

A good fifteen minutes later, Tori lets out a weird little sound and we all look at her conflicted form, opening and closing her mouth once and again until she breathes deeply and sits straight. "I have an idea... but you might not like it" she says, directly at me. I frown and motion to her to keep going. "Well..." she hesitates. "You know neither of your parents like me, right?"

"I thought they would love you at first sight" Andre says confused, receiving a small bitter laugh from my girlfriend.

"Not going to happen. I am a Fallen Kalaus, remember? Demons tend to have a... thingy that makes them hate the Fallens, and as Jade's father is a Lost and cannot really understand it, he just does not like me. Her mother simply hates me, most likely because she senses what I am even if she does not understand it."

I look down, remembering the cold stare my dad gave her the first time he saw her, and the somewhat hateful glance my mom shot her way the day she went to see that play when we were Walter and Nancy. And we weren't even dating back then. Heck, I kinda hated her.

Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind and my head bolts up to look at her. "I get it" I blurt out, cutting the start of her explanation. "You're thinking that I may have them to kick me out because of me dating you, right?"

She looks ashamed, but nods and sighs. "Look, I know you do not like it, but it is the only thing I can think of right now. We already now they are not comfortable with same sex couples, and you thought that they might hate you so we decided to hold back, but..."

"Wait, your parents and Trina knew?" Beck cuts in, sounding somewhat hurt. "I thought I was your favourite cousin!"

"Not the time, Beck. And do not be ridiculous, you are my only cousin" she snaps at him. "Anyway, as I was saying... I think we should just do this if we cannot find another way out before this week ends, but..."

"Ah, I get it now" Andre snaps his fingers. "Coming out to her parents. If that doesn't work, tell them she's dating you, and add the time if that doesn't do it."

"Just an idea" she remarks. "There are other things we could do. And she could just pretend one of her infamous rants and move out. It's just that I remembered they didn't like me and then I thought of it. The thing is we need her to be out of her parents' for good, and get her to live in some Sanctuary."

"We already established I'm staying here, now didn't we?" I roll my eyes. "Honestly. But I think you're right."

She smiles a little, between timid and sad, and shifts to put her arm back around me. "I'm sorry babe. I wish I could protect you by myself."

I shake my head. "You guys saved my life last night, and who knows how many times before. You're being too rough with yourself."

The others agree, and there's a moment of comfortable silence until Robbie takes a new topic. "Ok, now that we agree in that, we still need to figure out how to protect her when she's needed outside."

"Don't mess with me" my girlfriend jumps. "I'm doing it. There's no question in there and you know it."

"Tori, chill" Cat soothes. "We're still her Guardians. We have to do something."

She huffs and tightens her arm around my shoulders. "Fine. You're backing me up. Happy?"

"And I'm the jerk?" I ask our friends, raising an eyebrow. They shrug and I look at Tori. "You, listen to me. Just because you're pissed off with the world doesn't mean you can treat them like that. They're trying to protect me, you know."

She pouts but says nothing, looking down as if ashamed. That's a stance I know pretty well, because usually she scolds me and I'm ashamed even if I don't let it show on public. When we're alone, I react almost the same way.

"But she's right, kinda" Andre frowns. "She's the strongest within us, and she could beat us easily while still keeping an eye on you. So, yeah, maybe is best if she's the main force and we're there to cover her back or protect you whenever she's resting or something like that."

The others seem to think about it and a few minutes later all agree in that point.

We spend the rest of the day watching TV and playing cards, and near ten the guys leave and we go upstairs.

Cat's the first one to start changing, and when I turn I spot something weird in her back. "Hey, Cat. What's that?"

She looks at her back in the mirror to see the golden tattoos between her shoulder blades. Cat just shrugs and moves her hair so I can see them for the very first time – even though we met in second grade. "These are my wings. See?" and with that, she moves her shoulders and, after a brief second of gold shine, two pure white feather wings grow from the tattoos.

"Amazing" I say, for a second forgetting about me supposed to be a bitch. Then I turn to my girlfriend, who is uncomfortably leaning in the wall next to her closet. "What about you? Do you have things like that too?"

"Kinda" she hesitantly says, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Tori doesn't like her marks" Cat confides me, her voice quiet enough for the both of us to hear.

"Hell isn't a place I like to remember" she says in a low voice, eyes stuck in the floor. "I never let down the magic that covers them. I don't like to see the marks that my past as an Assassin left in my body."

"That's why you didn't want to... get intimate with me, isn't it?" I ask, suddenly understanding. "You're ashamed..."

"Of my wing marks, not really. Of my Kalaus', however..." she sighs. "A situation like that would distract me, and I would let down the magic... I don't like the idea of you seeing them, Jade."

Cat walks out of the room with her pajamas on, closing the door behind her without a word. I walk towards my girlfriend and make her look at me. Her eyes are full of fear, and I understand she's afraid of being rejected, afraid of me walking away as soon as I see the marks that her life in Hell left in her tanned body.

Tori shifts as if she wants to look away, but I manage to keep her looking right into my eyes while I close the distance between us and kiss her briefly. "I wouldn't dump you for your body, and you know that."

"Yeah" she manages to say, closing her eyes while her arms circle my waist and her forehead touches mine. "But it isn't the marks themselves what bothers me... it's what they represent. All those tattoos say how many people I killed in ten years, how many families I destroyed, how dark my soul truly is. I don't want you to see the proof of all the wrong I've done. You don't deserve it. I don't deserve you."

"Stop it" I cut, and she opens her beautiful brown eyes again to lock them with mine. "You didn't know another life. You were only doing what you were supposed to, what you were raised to do. Fallens are rare because Angels and Demons use to follow all their orders without doubts, right?, because it's the only thing they know how to do."

"I lost the count of how many humans I killed a little while after my seventh birthday" she says, her expression darkening. "When I turned ten, I lost the count of the immortals. At twelve I became a medium rank leader. A little while before turning fourteen, I left my clan to be a Kalaus. Do you know how many Demons have made it before turning twenty-five years? Just me."

"I don't care" I state. "You're kind to me and everyone around you. You left Hell, found me and fought to gain my love. You think I could love you if you were still as evil as Rivot?"

"Jade..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear you throw crap at yourself, because you're not like that anymore. You haven't been since you met me, way before I met you. Andre, Robbie and Cat wouldn't let you be that close to me if you were still evil."

She sighs and tightens her grip around me. "I just wish I could be good enough for you. But I'm not, and I'm selfish enough to keep you by my side even when I know I don't deserve you."

My arms find their way around her neck and pull her closer to me. She accommodates her face in the crook of my neck and we stay like that for a while, just holding each other close, until I move my head and look her in the eyes. She doesn't look away, and I take that as a sign to kiss her with as much passion as I can muster.

She responds just as eagerly, and I know everything's okay.

* * *

**I don't think I have to tell you what happens later, now do I?**

**Please feel free to imagine that scene until I feel comfortable enough to write them.**

**Until next time.**

**Kyle K.**


	3. Hate and Estates

**I wanted to post this yesterday, but we went out to a lunch with my parents' friends and even though I was bored out of my mind I couldn't take my laptop with me to do this. And when we finally went back home, I saw the new Shingeki no Kyojin chapter and my sister bugged me into watching Sakura Card Captor together. And then my mom caught me when I tried to post at midnight! Man, was it a row of bad luck... But now I'm posting from my classroom! And hoping my History teacher doesn't catch me doing something other than write about neocolonialism and the Arab-Israeli war :D**

**Anyway, I'm back and with a chapter actually longer than the other two. Time gap in here, but apparently Jade's life is boring enough that she can resume it in two paragraphs or so even though she has Lucifer behind her head. Funny, uh? And, as you may have noticed, this Jade is childlishly curious and can't manage to keep her mouth shut, so a good bunch of chapters have a lot of information.**

**This is one of those.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Victorious. That's Dan. Lucky guy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Hate and Estates**

The next morning, I wake up thanks to the sunrays in my face. I open my eyelids tiredly and my eyes find the sleeping face of my Latina girlfriend inches away from mine. She's still sleeping, her arm around my waist and our legs intertwined, and I take my time to study her body.

The tattoos are there. As she said it would happen, she lost control of the magic soon after the clothes started to disappear and nearly all her body became marked with the deep black tattoos that show her as a former Kalaus. Even so, and knowing what they mean, I can't help but find them strangely fitting. I don't dislike them, even when they're invading her and her skin doesn't seem as smooth as before – it still is, and her mind is not Rivot's anymore.

My hand caresses her right arm, lightly tracing the tattoos from her wrist to her elbow, her shoulder and down her neck to her chest. My fingers stop down her breast and she tightens her grip.

I wait a while until she opens her eyes, same color as Idvke's but with a completely different shine. "Hey" she says groggily.

I half smile. "Hey. You slept well?"

"You have no idea" she hesitates before adding an explanation. "I haven't slept without the magic on for almost the two years I've been here. I had forgotten how well can someone sleep. Is... weird, I guess."

"You should do it more often, then" I comment, and she frowns. "Oh, come on. I thought we were beyond the point when you were ashamed of your body."

"Sorry" her frown relaxes. "It just seems strange to me, that seeing me like this... seeing the marks from my past life, you still want to be with me. Even more so, it's almost unbelievable that you're encouraging me to not hide them as much as I'm used to."

"Well, can you blame me?" she shakes her head, half laughing, and a sudden thought strucks my mind. "Hey, your family hides their marks too?"

She blinks, probably surprised that I'm so interested in knowing about Demons – more than Angels, and they're all in my side. "Well, not quite. They do have the wing marks, 'cause we're born with those, but you gain the others with your work. It depends on what you are supposed to do, but to the assassin class it depends in how many people you kill, and the closer to your assigned mission the best. My dad, Trina, Beck and his mom were assassins as well so, seeing as they didn't even accomplish their first missions, they don't have any marks besides of the wings'."

I nod, understanding quite a lot of what she's telling me. The Demons are divided in classes, depending on what they are trained to do, and the marks they can obtain depend in how good they are in their jobs. Is kinda creepy, too, knowing that my girlfriend became one of the best assassins in all Hell when she wasn't fourteen years old yet when most of them reach that point like ten years later if they're lucky, but I don't comment on it.

"My mom and Beck's dad were the class supposed to guide humans to do wrong, like raping and selling drugs. That class is the second biggest, after assassins, 'cause they are the ones making this world worth shit" she blinks. "No offense."

I shrug. "It's okay. Just out of curiosity, assassins are the ones behind those weird deaths, right? The ones which turn cold cases?"

"Almost all of them. The ones which not, most were done by humans influenced by a Demon."

"So your mom's former class is the one who influence humans to do that things?"

"Yeah."

"That's..."

"Disgusting, I know. But too many unresolved deaths creates things like the legends' monsters, and characters like Jack the Ripper" I look at her, surprised, and she shrugs. "Some stupid class A got excited and started killing because she wanted to. For what I know, Lucifer still has her in the deep levels of Hell being tortured for creating yet another unnecessary legend. As if we didn't have enough. Ah, those Demons stupid enough to royally piss Him off are the V, punished by the W class which is taken of the high-rank assassins."

I blink. "Remind me to ask you about classes later. Anyway, what didn't your mom and uncle do to be kicked out?"

"I think mom had to set up some dude to rape his five-year-old step-daughter, and uncle Dave had to influence another to go into an elementary school and kill a bunch of kids."

I try, and pathetically fail, to suppress a shudder. "Is there some human doing wrong because they want to? Or all of those things are done because of Demons?"

She sighs. "I'm afraid we're guilty of a lot of things. But some of the worst humans in all History did all those things by their own. Most of the weapons are created by humans acting with their own will, too, although I admit there were Demons helping them. We had some guys working in the Holocaust, but none of them was of the high military ranks. Just soldiers, and a couple Majors. We are evil, but the evil in this world isn't just because of us. That's some idea that God and his Angels gave to the humans."

I frown. "That's unfair. I thought God would be more honest about that."

She shrugs. "He's God. The ultimate enemy of Lucifer. Don't expect him to be fair towards anything remotely related to Him."

"That's why you are so sure about God not sending more Angels to help protect me, right? Because your family and Beck's are Demons..."

"Even more so" she cuts. "I was a Kalaus, remember? I'm not anywhere proud of the number of Angels and humans that found the death in my hands... but I _was_ powerful, arrogant and proud when I was still down there."

"I think I can understand that" I sigh, and she makes a little smile. Her red eyes are now calm, and almost shining with happiness. I smile, too, knowing that that shine is due to me accepting what she was before I met her.

Her grip tightens a little more and she pulls me close. We stare at each other's eyes for a while before I can't take it anymore and lean in to kiss her. We make out for a good fifteen minutes, and I end up on top of her with her hands gently caressing my back and sides.

Finally I pull away, panting, to let out a small moan thanks to her hands going down to my thighs and her right leg going up and between mine. Her eyes, so red that it seems like fresh blood, are burning with the same fire I saw last night, the one I had wanted to see for so long. "I love you" she whispers.

I touch her forehead with mine, my left hand tracing her neck's tattoos, and regain my breath enough to talk. "I love you too."

She smiles. And it's so damn identical to the Tori I fell in love with, the little I cared about her being an assassin disappears and I lean down to kiss her again.

"Hey, Tori, we need to... talk."

I pull away and look to the door, to find a dumbfounded Beck standing in the doorway with his jaw wide open and his eyes popping out. I notice a tent in his pants and contain a smirk when I recall him playfully admitting that seeing us kissing was a turn on. Seems like it wasn't a joke, even in the case he thought it was.

"Beckett, if you don't step out and close that door in right now I'll kick you where no male wants to be kicked" the menacingly sweet voice of Tori snaps him out of his staring and he looks anywhere but us.

"Uhm, well, I'm sorry, but, you see, aunt Holly said I could come up and see if you guys were up already 'cause Andre and Robbie are kinda hysterical and called me this morning to tell me they were going to come and, uh, I managed to get here before them to, uh, you know, let you know..."

"Yeah, well, we can't get up with you still here" I rolled my eyes. "Get out."

He almost runs out of Tori's room and I suppress a laugh when David's voice is heard asking Beck why is he covering himself. "He really has bad luck, doesn't he?" I smile. "Found by your uncle having a turn on because of your cousin."

"I think dad will probably tell mom, and she to Beck's dad. I tell you, my poor cousin is going to be mocked forever about this" she shakes her head and I turn to look at her for the first time since that door was open.

"You hid your marks again?"

She blinks. "I didn't notice. I guess I'm too used to have them hidden" she hesitates before adding the next part. "Do you... want me to show them?"

"Just if you're not uncomfortable with it" I shrug. "And obviously not in front of humans. Although some are really cool so I wouldn't mind if you decided to pretend to have tattoos."

She lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, you're right. And nobody cares that singers or actors have tattoos... damn, most of them are better seen thanks to them."

I nod, smiling at the thought that she seems to start accepting the black marks that cover her body. "Damn right."

We look at each other's eyes, smiling, and even though hers are blood and mine are sky they melt together to reassure that I do not care that my girlfriend used to be an assassin.

–o–

Half an hour after Beck's turn on, I'm sitting in the couch watching some drama show with Beck, Cat and Trina while Tori makes breakfast for the five of us. There seems to be an understanding about why isn't the youngest Vega using magic to hide her marks, so nobody comments on them. Although she is using it on her eyes, 'cause the red is kinda creepy even to ones that do have theirs red too.

"So" Trina starts, turning to look at me. "How long have you two been dating?"

Beck blinks. "You don't know? I thought..."

"I suspected it" she shrugs. "Though I wasn't sure if she was really dating Jade, you know. All I did know was that she was seeing someone, because she was spending way too much time out of the house. And I thought it could be Jade 'cause she was spending more time here, coming alone, and... well, Tori's had a crush on her since forever."

"It's not like we were being obvious, now were we?" my girl smiles, setting the mugs and a plate full of cookies in the little table before taking the tray back to the kitchen. "For all you knew, I could have been dating someone you didn't know and Jade was just a really close friend. Although I do admit the last part."

"Clearly" Trina rolls her eyes. "I still insist that your behavior was a little suspicious. But you haven't answered my question."

"Almost six months" I respond. "Officially, four and a half."

"Apparently, Jade didn't want to be the one asking" Tori sits beside me with a slight smile in her face. "I had to ask her to be my girlfriend. But she was the first to confess, even if the moment was quite weird and she didn't intend on doing it in the first place."

"And now I understand why you didn't believe it. I thought it was because of how I used to treat you" I sigh and take my mug. Black, two sugars, as she damn well knows how to make. "Anyway, what did Andre and Robbie want? I'm not going to forgive you for this morning, by the way."

Beck coughs awkwardly. "Yeah, uhm, sorry 'bout that. I didn't think you... ah, well, you know what" he just sighs and takes a sip of his cocoa. "As for them, they are just being ridiculous. You are perfectly fine here. The house could be surrounded by Demons and as long as you didn't put some part of your body out of the limits you would be okay."

"We are her Guardians" Cat reminds him. "It's our job to be that overprotective. There's no way you could understand it."

The trio flashes a shiny smile. "Of course not" Trina says. "Duh. We're Demons."

"Yeah, I can see that" Cat pointedly looks at Tori's tattoos, covering everything in sight except her face and palms, and she shifts in her seat. "Not that I care. But just so you know, others wouldn't be that understanding."

"I'm not intending in not hiding them in public" she says softly. "Not all of them, anyway. That kind of magic needs way too much energy..."

"That you could be using to protect your half-blood girlfriend" Trina cuts in. "I think I can understand why, kinda. But please tell me you won't show the ones that aren't hidden by the clothing. No offense, but that'd be a little gross."

She shrugs when I glare at her, but turn to look at Tori when I hear her supressing a laugh just to see her smirking at her older sister.

"No offense taken. I won't. Jade thinks that some look good so she suggested I could just pretend that I got a tattoo while in holidays, but they aren't the full set."

I nod when I receive a questioning glance from the others. They just shrug and go back to eating, to not call back the topic of Tori's tattoos ever again.

–o–

A month later everything seems to be perfectly fine. I manage to have my dad to give me permission to stay at the Vegas' for the rest of the holidays – he's not coming back until mid-September, so he doesn't really care. Things are calm enough so we can go out sometimes, but always to mildly crowded places so they can protect me.

The gang finally gets used to Tori showing some marks that do look like tattoos, especially in her right wrist and almost her whole left arm. Even they have to admit they look good after they see her choice, and when we go out people seem to like them too.

Cat's still living in the Vega Sanctuary, and it seems to me that she's not leaving anytime soon, or ever for that matter. She has the guest's room across the hall, while I'm staying in Tori's – something funny to the gang, 'cause she's the most obsessive about my safety and flatly refuses to let me out of the house without her or the whole gang to protect me when she was the one ordered to kill me in the first place.

But even without the Demon's attack, we're nervous enough. Cat's brother, Callum, comes to us after recovering enough due to her calling him for help. He doesn't seem too bothered about the fact that he's in a Demon household with a very powerful one –even though Tori hides her marks to not make him uncomfortable– and is actually very eager to explain what little he does remember of the attack.

In the end, Tori declares with a very somber voice that she does know the group. The attackers were a little bunch, just three, but it is enough to make her nervous seeing as they had been some of her clan mates before she was kicked out of Hell. Kalaus, every one of them.

As predicted, God doesn't even bother to receive Andre when he intends to ask for help. The Demons don't care, while my Guardians are pretty shaken up. Even now, three weeks after Andre's failed attempt, no one talks about it.

"They're trying to digest the fact that God flatly refuses to consider that any Fallen Demon might be 'good'" Tori confides me that night, after loosing the magic that hides the marks she's not pretending as tattoos.

"Why? Because God's supposed to be understanding and compassive and things like that?" I ask, putting on my pajama shirt, barely looking at her to aknowledge she's oogling me from the bed.

She shrugs, like she doesn't really care. "Kinda. They were raised like those kids from catholic families. You know, that 'God loves everyone and Lucifer's the source of all the bad in the world' kind of speech. They can't accept the fact that I wasn't kidding about God actually hating Lucifer and every one of his Demons, no matter their status."

"But he's protecting me" I point out, confused. "And my dad's a Lost Demon."

"And your mom's a Lost _Angel_" she remarks. "No matter what your father is, you have the kind of blood God values the most. Plus, they just love to oppose every single step the other takes."

I smirk at that. "Oh? So if Lucifer suddenly wanted me, God would try to get me dead?"

My girlfriend smirks back. "Aside from the fact that that would state you officially as a Demon and I'm fairly sure Lucifer won't ever accept a half-blood in Hell as he hasn't taken any Demon-Human hybrid and he likes Angels even less than humans, Heaven's rules don't allow God to get someone killed unless they attack first. As it is, Lucifer wouldn't think of giving God that kind of pleasure. You'd probably be set in one of the classes that stay down there."

I snap my fingers, startling her. "I knew there was something I was missing. I've wanted to ask you about the classes since you mentioned them, but I remembered when we were with the others and I know they're uncomfortable with the topic and after that I just forgot."

"What do you want to know about them?" she asks, downright amused.

I roll my eyes. "Well, duh. Do you really have to ask?"

She shrugs. "I guess not. Anyway, I think I already mentioned classes A, B, V and W, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Although I'm curious as to what could a Demon do to be punished for the eternity instead of being kicked out."

She blinks. "I may be wrong, but I don't recall saying anything about eternal punishment."

"Huh?"

"It all depends, Jade. We have a really long Code, the laws that rule our lives, and I swear is way longer than all the American laws together – America as in the continent, not the USA. Lucifer can't choose what he wants to do with us if we break the law, he has to stick to the Code."

"So that's why you're that much of a Goody-Two-Shoes. I couldn't stop wondering" I mock her, receiving a small laugh as my girlfriends lets herself relax in bed and I sit beside her.

"You could say" her brown eyes twinkle. "And let me tell you, going against the rules is _really_ hard for a Demon who has spent most of their life as one."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what can you do to be kicked out of Hell?" I ask, honestly curious.

She crosses her arms, a thoughtful look in her face. "It's a really long list, but quite easy to resume. Is, simply, not fulfilling a mission for whatever reason into your hands or falling in love with a Fallen Demon, an Angel or a Human. Although falling for one of those usually leads to not fulfilling a mission, so..."

"And the punishments?"

Her expression becomes somber after that question leaves my mouth. "That's... something really, _really_ delicate. No Demon wants to talk about it, see, because being sent to that class means that Lucifer has lost trust in you. Maybe you made him upset, or hurt or killed a fellow Demon, or..." she shudders "maybe you broke _the_ major law."

"Which is?"

"Acting against Lucifer and/or helping... God" she shudders again. "That's the worst thing one can do."

"You're acting against him" I point out, still not getting the point.

"Yeah, but I'm a Fallen, remember? And I'm really glad he can't punish me for this seeing as I have no boss anymore, mind you."

"What..." I hesitate, not sure of how to ask this because she seems so damn scared about the mere mention of the ultimate treason. "What is the punishment for... that?"

She seems just as eager to respond to that question as I was to ask it, but I just couldn't help it. I'm too curious sometimes. "Well... I only saw it once, but... well, it's just... disgusting" she looks at her hands. "Seems like betraying to that point serves you... being ripped of your wings slowly, then your back healing and your wings growing again, and so on, aside from the usual medieval tortures."

"Seriously? For forever?"

"Or until Lucifer decides you're not worth it and feeds you to his pet after kicking the fuck out of you" she says slowly. "But I doubt any of those Demons has been given that pleasure."

I shake my head, trying not to think about it and going with the classes again. She looks so relieved that I actually feel bad for asking her something like that. Honestly. As if I hadn't already learnt that Lucifer is the most sadistic bastard in all damn universe since its day one.

"A, B, V and W were already covered, so I guess I can go with the rest and jump those. So, let's see... class C is the one that inspires humans to create things that may affect people badly. Like weapons."

"I thought that was B" I frown, confused, and she shakes her head.

"No, B makes humans do wrong directly. Sometimes that means using a weapon, but not always. Although B and C do get along very well."

I roll my eyes. "Figures."

She smiles. "I know."

"Class D?"

"Set up scenarios to make assassins' jobs look humans'. The E class incriminates humans, so... some people claimed guilty are actually innocent. D and E work together quite closely, mind you, so there aren't many Demons aside of them who think of them apart. Some Demons go as far as to talk about them as the A's pets."

"I can imagine how thrilled they are about that."

"They are" she smiles at my surprised look. "Assassin is the elite, remember? Everyone wishes to have been made an assassin, as that's the only class in which you can actually have a rank and become someone in Lucifer's eyes. The W class is chosen within the high rank assassins. Plus, Lucifer chooses his Knights of Darkness amongst the Kalaus."

"Knights of Darkness? Mind explaining that, too?"

"Ah, that's the Z class, the absolutely highest rank you can reach. Kalaus isn't actually the last, but the chances of becoming a Knight are so damn ridiculous that no one really minds thinking about it. Anyway, they are the six Demons closest to Lucifer, the only ones that can see him face to face."

"But you said..."

"He was behind a curtain, and I doubt he was actually paying attention to me. The Knights, though... man, did they want to kill me right there" she smirks.

I blink and shake my head. "Vega, you're weird. What do they exactly do?"

"Oh, who knows?" she happily replies. "But they're always near Lucifer, so we think they're like God's seraphim class. Not in the praising deal, mind you."

"And no one has ever thought of asking one of them?" I ask, maybe thinking the Demons are downright stupid.

"Well, it's not like we can talk to them" she protests. "Told you they're always with Lucifer. The only times we can see them out is when one of them is going out of Hell or to the deeper levels and that just means trouble. And no one wants to get in the path of a pissed off Knight."

"Are they the ones taking the ones to judge to Lucifer or the ones to the V class?"

She shrugs. "Well, yeah, usually, but that's done by others too. I had to drag one guy when I was a medium matriarch because..." she scoffs and looks away. "Nevermind."

I raise an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

She shifts, looking very uncomfortable, and sighs. "Well... he... fell in love with the Angel protecting the human he was supposed to kill."

"But you..."

She shakes her head. "It's not the same. They fell for each other at first sight and... he warned her that her protégé was being chased by Lucifer so she took her human to Heaven. Lucifer was so angry that made all my clan go and get him, beat the shit out of him, ambush the Angel, torture and kill her in front of this guy and then throw him to the deepest levels of Hell..."

"Where he will be tortured for the rest of the eternity due to his treason by helping God" I finish, shaking my head in disbelief. "Honestly, I can't understand what's in Demon's mind."

"We couldn't understand why he had done that, either" my girlfriend confides me. "I mean... why throw your career to the trash for an _Angel_? Why give up your life for _God_? It just didn't make sense."

"'Couldn't' and 'didn't' as in not anymore?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She smiles sheepishly and intertwines her right hand to my left.

"Kinda. It still doesn't make full sense to me, you know, but I do understand why he did it" she kisses my neck. "After all, I'm in a situation very alike" ends whispering in my ear and making me shiver.

"I'm a half-blood" I remind her

I tilt my head so she can have more access to my pale skin and she doesn't disappoint me, playing with my neck and toying me with her hands under my shirt. I try to suppress a shaky moan when her right hand brushes the bottom of my breast and I feel her smirking.

"But I fell for you" she murmurs against my skin. "Sure I didn't betray Lucifer, but that's just because he keeps a close eye in Kalaus seeing as that's his best assassin clan. He knew immediately that I couldn't kill you and ordered a Knight to get me. I didn't even have a chance to think of betraying him, since I didn't understand what was going on."

I hum happily and turn my head, lifting hers by the hair to kiss her hard. "Would you have?" I ask in a whisper, panting, our lips just a breathe apart.

She smiles somewhat sadly. "Probably not. But we'll never know, and seriously I don't think it matters anymore. I'm a Fallen now, and so I'll never go back to Hell. I wouldn't even if Lucifer himself came to give me the chance to."

I kiss her again, knowing full well what does that exactly mean. After all, her status as Kalaus meant everything to her before we met, never regretting a thing she did, and now she wishes to never have done any of it. Just because she doesn't like the idea of having a dark soul while being by my side. I'm fairly sure she's still ashamed of it and will never stop, but I know she'll never admit it.

Come to think of it, it really does make sense that she was so reluctant when we first started going out, before she asked me to be her girlfriend. Even more so, now I understand why she looked so unsettled when I first confessed. I bet she didn't even consider possible that I could feel more than friendship for her.

And now that I know about her past, she's so open and passionate that it would've scared me if I wasn't so in love with her.

In fact, I manage to think while her lips travel down my stomach and successfully make my mind become a mess, I could never imagine a world without her by my side.

* * *

**So... a review I honestly don't remember who sent it asked me -I didn't quite get if it was a joke- if Jade was... Michael's descendant, I think. I couldn't manage to answer and I just noticed I could tell you all anyways because it's some weird data about this world.**

**Thing is, Heaven and Hell have different systems to assignate their people into classes. To Heaven, it depends on your family's class what can you be, and if you're a mix then it depends on whose power does yours resemble the most - meaning, what class do you fit the most. Hell decides by sorting - think of Lucifer pulling a paper out of a hat every time a Demon is born to decide what is that baby going to do when they grow up. So, Jade _could_ be an Archangel's descendant if her mother was one, and it hadn't ocurred to me so I will probably make her of a Guardian family or something if I even bother to explain that point.**

**Just so you know, next chapter is longer -I think- and is the one that starts the biggest mess. And after that one we jump backwards in time to see a little of Rivot von Giori - yeah, I changed her name. My sister said this one was better after I asked her -please don't ask me why I thought of another surname 'cause I have no idea- and I have to say I agree. Anyways, that will be the first time Jade won't be telling the story - we'll follow Rivot-Tori for two chapters and personally I half-like half-don't-bear her - and yeah, I wrote that well.**

**Either way, I don't have anything more to say but that the "action" will be a few more chapters and then we go with fluff and angst - or my weird version of it. I'm not that much of an extended plot writer but a universe creator, and that's no good when you really want to do something good.**

**And that's all.**

**Kyle K.**


	4. Guilt and Return

**I love to laze around. But I almost forgot to update this.**

**Disclaimer: I swear I'm getting tired of this. Like if anyone would think _I_ own a TV show and still write fanfiction about it. Honestly...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Guilt and Return**

It's been four months since I first knew about my heritage and, quite frankly, everything's been so dead calm that my Guardians are just about to get a nervous breakdown. In Cat's words, even since I'm five years –I met Cat at that point, and she's been protecting me since then– the Demons attacking me have been popping out of nowhere quite frequently. That's why first Robbie, at ten, and then Andre, at fourteen, joined her as my Guardians. There hasn't been many humans in all damn history with more than two, so me having three kind of says itself how hard is Lucifer trying to kill me.

They never expected a Demon to be close and not wanting to kill me. Because that has _never_ happened. The only nearby Demons not trying were actually Fallens –meaning, the Olivers and Vegas–, so it doesn't count. They didn't understand at all the fact that Tori knocked out Andre, got into my house and bedroom and didn't kill me when she could have – that is, until they met her and Beck explained her situation... for what they told me quite reluctantly, none of my Guardians wanted to trust her at first seeing as she had attacked one of them, but his words made them relax a little and not attack her. It helped that she didn't want to hurt them either.

Having so many Demons trying to kill me in these last twelve or so years, then a bunch attacking Cat's brother, and suddenly the attacks stopping... the gang, and more specifically my girlfriend, thinks that Lucifer is planning something big. Well, Tori's more than dead sure and therefore kind of freaking out, but whatever. Although I can't understand why would he try so hard to kill a teenager who hasn't shown the tiniest bit of immortal power in her whole damn life.

None of my protectors is willing to explain me why exactly is Lucifer after me. Not that I've asked, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't if I did.

Another remarkable thing that has happened is about my living situation. We didn't even have to plan something, because everything happened so unexpectedly that we just went with it knowing we'd be allright. And damn we were.

Thing is, I went with her one day after school and, when my mom went to my room to ask us if we wanted something to eat –in all honesty, I don't have idea what was she thinking, as she never was interested in what I was doing. And come to think of it, just her being in the house before ten was weird– she found us making out in the bed with my girlfriend pinning me down, my shirt somewhere in the room and my hands under hers.

Ok, so, maybe that point was completely unplanned, but it worked. I mean, my mom started yelling at me for being a lesbian –bisexual, actually, but I wasn't going to explain that to her–, I barked that she never cared before so why now (then) and Tori kept staring at us with a look of 'what-the-hell'. Of course, my mom decided that I wasn't worth her screaming or whatever and went to insult at Tori, who simply shrugged and –definitely showing her Demonic side– said that she didn't understand why I was still living there when she was clearly an uncaring bitch and there was so many people willing to take me in anyways. I laughed, my mom exploded and kicked me out.

Later that night, Tori told me that she had been thinking of using her magic to shut up my mom, but decided to better wait and see. And man, was it funny to see my Goody-Two-Shoes of a girlfriend calling out at my mom for being a bitch to me.

I feel a warm pair of arms circling my waist and a chaste kiss in my cheek. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tori whispers in my ear.

I lean my head in her shoulder, my eyes closed, and let her warm me up. "I was just... you know, remembering. I can't believe all that's happened in barely four months."

"I can't either" she admits, leaning her chin in my shoulder. "Before that night with Idvke, I was sure that one day you'd know what I am and you would, most likely, dump me. It's just surreal that we're still together after all this."

"Why do you keep doing that?" I turn around and look her straight in the eye. "Why keep torturing yourself?"

She shrugs. "I can't help it. Living as human made me grow a guilt complex. I mean, I keep looking at humans, and keep remembering how I killed so many of them. I didn't feel it before, but now I have emotions, so..."

"This past month you were okay" I point out, frowning. "What happened?"

She sighs and holds me closer, kissing me briefly before speaking her mind. "Remember that last play we did for Sikowitz?"

"The one in which we were husband and wife _again_?" I ask rhetorically, rolling my eyes at the reminder of the third time we had that roles – me being the wife all of them. "Sure. What's with it?"

"Well..." she looks away. "I... recognized someone from the opening night's public."

I kiss her, not giving her the chance to say it, because I don't want her to remember again what she did to that person. I know that she had never met someone related to her 'jobs' before, so it has to be disturbing to see the result of a death she caused.

Come to think of it, I remember seeing a woman, maybe in her late thirties, looking somewhat depressed. I guess she's the one Tori's talking about, but whatever. She doesn't have the whole fault for all those deaths, seeing as she was one of many mindless Demons following Lucifer's commands just because that's the only thing they know how to do.

"Come on" I tell her after the kiss is over, panting. She opens her eyes, red for a second before she blinks, and she tries to kiss me again just to meet my hand. "Honestly, Tori. We're going to be late for class and you know Beck's going to mock us forever if that happens."

She smirks. "How come you're caring about what people says?"

"I don't care" I say, shrugging. "But he's not a human, now is he? We can't just scare him off. Plus, he's still trying to get revenge for that day he walked in on us."

She laughs and pulls away. "Yeah, you're right. But..." she comes close again to whisper in my ear using a very low voice marking her somewhat Hispanic-British accent that makes my legs jelly. "You know I would take care of him if he dares mocking you."

I smile, trying to think straight and not in all the promises that voice makes to my already eager body. "Yeah. I know."

She pulls away, smiling as if nothing happened, and takes my hand to guide me out of our room and towards my car, that I somehow managed to keep after being kicked out. Cat is waiting for us downstairs, half her body inside the fridge probably trying to figure out where is her bibble bag. I'm not going to be the one telling her that Tori gave them to a trash can while on our last night's date.

"Ready, Cat?" Tori calls her, acting as if she doesn't notice what is our friend doing.

The red head stands up, sighs and turns around to look at us with her trademark pout. "Tori" she whines, trying to look as the kid everyone thinks her to be. "Have you seen my bibbles?"

My girlfriend shakes her head. "No, I haven't. But I'm curious, though. See, I recall you having a bibble guard so you couldn't eat anymore. How come you have –or had, more likely– some?"

Cat blinks and smiles intending to seem innocent. "Geez, you say the strangest things. Why would I have had someone keeping me from eating harmless candy?"

"You know" I tell her, turning to the door, "that trick isn't going to work on her anymore. Not after you nearly ripped her head off when she spotted you hiding bibbles in your bag last week."

"I said I was sorry!" she shrieks, following me.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the one taking care of her shoulder" I point out, claiming the passenger seat. "I mean, honestly, Cat. Why attack your Demon friend with holy power? Did you want to kill her or what?"

"I said I was sorry!" she repeats, sitting in the back seats.

"Not that I want to fuel this further, but that did hurt" my girlfriend says, sitting and turning on the car after giving me her bag. "Although I can't say it was the most painful thing I've felt, seeing as you're only a Guardian."

Cat pouts. "Why, thank you. I'll remember that the next time a Demon tries to kill your girlfriend."

"Come on, you know what I mean" she complains. "After you've managed to get an Archangel attacking you with arrows made of holy power, there's nothing a Guardian can do to make you suffer more" she shudders. "And no, I'm not gonna say how I know how much an Archangel's attack hurts."

I sigh. "Dammit. And here I was just about asking you..."

"Well, maybe I could tell you. I don't have that much of a problem, but I'm afraid it might disgust you."

"Actually, love, I doubt there's something about Demons now that can cause such reaction of me."

She laughs. "Yeah, you're right. But let's wait until we're alone, shall we? I don't think Cat would like to know about that... she's kind of sensitive, you know.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shrieks, making us laugh.

"Nothing, Kitty Cat, don't worry" I tell her. She pouts and I resist the urge to laugh again.

"But still" my Guardian calls after a couple minutes. "I'm curious."

I look at my girlfriend and catch a glimpse of a frown before her face relaxes and she looks at our friend for a second. "Are you sure? You know how we Demons are. It might be too much for you to bare."

"Maybe. But you're my friend, Tori, and I really want to get to know you better."

"Cat..."

"I'm serious."

I frown, feeling as if I'm missing something. The Angel notices this and sighs, looking at Tori for a confirmation that comes in the form of a short nod before she looks at me again, still somewhat reluctant.

"What's going on?" I ask, kinda mad at them. I hate it when they get all secretive and don't let me in because I'm a human – kinda.

"Don't be mad, Jade, it's nothing like that" Cat leans forward. "It's just that... I wasn't sure if Tori would like me to tell you this."

"What?" I almost bark.

"They don't know that much about me" my girlfriend chimes in, taking my hand with hers to try and calm me down. "Until you found out about what we are, I hadn't told them _anything_. I didn't talk to them that much either."

"We just knew she was a really powerful Demon" Cat mutters. "Powerful enough to knock out Andre without him noticing it, and he's like the strongest within us three. And then, she joined our group thanks to Beck, who told us that she was his cousin and that she had been kicked out of Hell because she didn't kill you."

"That's the only thing they knew about my Demon self, and it wasn't even me who told" Tori smiles. "See, I didn't like them at first. I tolerated Beck 'cause he was a relative, and even so I liked it better when he was far away. He introduced me to the rest of your Guardians before I came to HA because he didn't want me to get in trouble with them."

I quirk an eyebrow, surprised by that even though I suspected it already. I mean, come on, no Angel trusts a Demon that fast, even less so if said Demon had tried to kill the Angel's protégé. "So I guess you didn't actually talk to them for a good couple months, right?"

Cat laughs. "You should've seen her, all quiet and ignoring us every time we decided to hang out in her house 'cause it was bigger than Beck's RV."

"You ran into my room every day!" she complains. "Twice a week I was still sleeping and the rest I was trying to understand human mind enough to pretend being one – and I wasn't even relaxed in Earth to begin with! Try to be a fifteen-year-old Demon recently kicked out of Hell, constantly surrounded by an annoying bunch of Fallen Demons and Guardian Angels and _then_ tell me if I was overreacting."

I smirk, amused. "So, they annoyed you?"

"You have no idea."

"The first two weeks she almost killed the one barging into her room" Cat confides me with a stage whisper. "Most of the time it was me the one going in, but she was going easier on me."

I look at my girlfriend, surprised. "_You_? Forgiving a Guardian even though they're being completely annoying?"

She makes a tiny smile, looking back as the light is still red. "They couldn't believe it either the first time Cat came into my room and I just threw her a cushion. The guys got my alarm clock in their foreheads."

I snap my fingers. "So that's what happened. I was curious as to why the guys decided to take turns to appear with a headache."

Tori smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I was trying to sleep. Those were the first days I was here, see, so I was still trying to get my body used to the constant magic and they weren't helping at all."

"Doesn't matter" I shrug. "Why didn't you do the same to Cat?"

She frowns, looks forward and tightens her grip in the steering wheel. She starts the car again, rubbing my hand with her thumb, and takes her time to respond. "She... reminded me of my protégé."

"An assassin in training? I guess she was about four years... That's the age you start that training, right?" Cat asks, receiving a nod. "What happened to her?"

"Dunno. Last I knew, a few days before I was due to kill Jade, she was gaining respect in her clan, low rank by the way, and was being considered to take the command. She probably has thirteen years now... I wonder what happened to her after I became a Fallen" her grip tightens even more and the frown deepens, so much that for a second I think it may turn permanent. "The thing is... when a Demon is expelled or punished, every alumni they may have had is affected by the notion that their master betrayed Lucifer. So... maybe me being expelled condemned her to be forever stuck on the low rank."

"Even though she has potential? Cause she has, right?" I ask, half annoyed. She nods, looking as upset as I am feeling. "But, why? Sure it doesn't matter if someone's teacher...?"

"Down there it does" she cuts. "For Demons, the relationship alumni-master is like everything. Just the best Demons become masters, because we believe education is something way too important to neglect at any degree. That the master is the main guide in the alumni's life, above their own parents, and, as such, the alumni is highly prone to follow every single one of their master's steps."

"Yeah, but..."

"Jade" she cuts, sighing. "Look, I'm not going to argue this, ok? It's just the way things are down there and no offense, but you can't do anything to change it."

"You still believe it?" she doesn't respond, choosing to focus in parking instead. "Tori?"

Vega slowly turns off the car. "I... still believe so. I'm sorry, Jade, I really am, but I was raised that way. Even if I've changed some of my beliefs, I can't help but keep others. I lived fifteen years down, after all..."

I frown, downright annoyed. "So you still think of humans as insignificant flies?"

"I don't..."

"But you were taught that, weren't you? Demons are the most important beings out there, so go and kill the rest 'cause it doesn't matter anyway. So we say 'kill this one' and you go all happy to hunt, 'cause they're inferior to us."

"Jade..."

"I'm not important either, right? Because I'm a fucking hybrid."

"Jade, please don't be ridiculous..."

"Me? Seriously? Fuck off, Vega."

I get off the car, close the door as hard as I can, and storm to my locker. She follows close behind, trying to catch my attention, until in the middle of the hallway she grows tired and grabs my arm.

I turn around and glare at her. "What the fuck do you want?"

She glares back. "You're being ridiculous, Jade. Stop accusing me of things you don't know, will you? You have no idea how hard..."

"So now is hard to pretend?"

A shade of red flashes through her angry eyes. "I spent fifteen years of my life away from my family! Living in the place where the nightmares are born, being a damn mindless idiot under the orders of the son of a bitch who is the ultimate fear in them! You can't ask me to forget all my life, all that I was taught, everything I am, in just two fucking years!"

I vaguely register a small crowd around us, staring with complete interest, flinching at the yells of the girl everyone thought to be a Goody-Two-Shoes, raised with the perfect family, being perfect herself, who now is denying every little thing everyone thought of her. But I don't pay them attention, all too focused in her to notice when the gang makes their way to the front and stop dead in their tracks, dumbfounded by the sight.

"I'm not, dammit! I'm just asking you to be honest for once in your fucking life!"

She takes a step back, suddenly paling, and for a second I think my words really hurt her – after all, I know she has never lied to me. Because not telling isn't the same as lying, and she was always honest to me. She keeps answering every little question I have about this new world, even though the memories are something too painful for her.

But right now, I'm too annoyed to realize that. Annoyed for something I don't really get. Why am I so mad?

However, my words aren't what made her step back. And I understand that when, after a minute of absolute silence, she falls down clutching her chest like it hurts.

It takes me exactly fifteen seconds to react and kneel beside my girlfriend, pale myself, trying to get what's happening to her.

Beck's the next one, dropping at her other side, turning her to her back and signaling me to hold her head. I do so, still confused, until the rest of the gang surround us and I can manage to ask. He looks at me for a second before start with RCP. "I don't know" he mutters. "Demons can't have heart attacks."

"Then what...?"

"I have no idea" he admits, frowning. He looks up. "Andre..."

He nods, and takes Beck's place. The Fallen stands up, closes his eyes, raises a fist up to his chin, covers it with his left hand and mutters something. Suddenly, we're in the back of the Vega Sanctuary in the exact same positions as before, and it takes a couple seconds for Beck to be with us again, still calling some strange words with his hands in the same position.

"What...?"

"Tori taught him this... spell, you could say" Robbie explains. "She was worried that maybe sometime she'd be incapable of defeat the threat and we'd need to get you out of there."

"She was planning to stay behind, didn't she?" I say, suddenly self-conscious. I wonder how hard has she been trying to keep me alive without me noticing it. "When did she...?"

"About a year and a half ago, maybe?" Andre says, still trying to get her to wake up. "I don't remember very well, but she was getting closer to all of us, although she still wasn't talking that much, and one day she just told us she was going to help. She taught Beck all this Demonic spells and stuff in case the enemies overpowered us, and helped us with the planning so we could protect you even better and not have things repeating themselves but with another ending."

I look back at her again and take her hand. "Vega... Tori, babe, please wake up" I call her softly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Slowly, she opens her eyes –red– and locks them with mine. She seems in so much pain that all the tears she can't muster because of her nature fall from mine. I can't help it, and I don't want to.

Cat kneels beside me and I have to remember that Tori needs me to not break down against my protector and childhood friend. "What's Beck doing?" I ask to distract myself, but still looking at her pained red eyes.

"Keeping a shield around us. As we don't know what's going on with Tori we can't risk moving her, and we can't teleport her inside because that would need magic or holy power" she answers. "We'd be fairly fine if something happens, see, but you're out here too so it's something needed. Although he'll be tired later... for some reason he is completely incapable of using any amount of magic without getting tired."

"Won't he need to stop it at some time, then? If he..."

"It's not like that" she shakes her head. "He feels it after he stops using it, not while. Plus, he can keep shields up for hours. His record is six and a half on his own, and he managed to last fifteen minutes with Tori throwing some small spells at him."

"But if a Kalaus attacks, that shield won't do a thing" I point out. "After all, Beck's not exactly strong, right?"

"_If_ that happens" she flinches at the thought "then the guys will cover us while I get you into the Sanctuary. And I guess we'll have to move Tori anyways, but I'd rather doing it just if we're attacked."

I sigh and hold on Tori's hand tighter. She has her eyes closed again, all hidden tattoos back on, clutching her chest with her free hand and gripping my hand enough for me to be slightly uncomfortable but not for it to hurt. Figures, the idiot is still worried over me even when she's the one suffering here.

"What is happening to you?" I mutter, caressing her face with the tips of my fingers.

"She is going through a conflict" a calm, deep voice chimes in.

We all turn around, my Guardians stepping in front of me and Beck walking closer while still keeping the shield. Between the Angel's bodies, I can see a figure that would be damn good to a horror movie. Is a tanned man, kinda old looking with silver hair mixed with black and red strings, red-eyed, all tattooed with marks similar to those of Tori but a lot more, and is dressed with a black and fancy black coat that I seriously guess is hiding something. Furthermore, he seems powerful and dangerous.

I gulp the lump in my throat and eye him carefully, standing up to feel a little more confident – even though it's almost impossible, and I still feel scared. He looks me back with his hands behind his back, looking more curious than threatening as he does so.

"What... what do you want?" I manage to ask with trembling voice.

"I am not here to kill you, Jadelyn" he half smiles. "It is not my intention to end your life today."

"Tell that to Tori" I mutter. "If she could move, she'd kill you right now."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who is Tori?"

I roll my eyes. "Are you serious?"

He blinks before snapping his fingers with a sudden air of understanding. "Why, of course! You are talking about Rivot, am I right?"

"What do you want?" Andre cuts him off before he can add something. "If you don't want to kill Jade, and I'm not saying that I believe you, then what are you doing here?"

The Demon ignores him and eyes Beck for a while. "You do seem familiar. Czebek Threamt, maybe? Rivot's cousin, I seem to recall" Beck blinks, but keeps on muttering a spell. "Oh, right. I forgot you were expelled too many years ago to remember your own name."

"Cut it" Andre snaps. "Answer my question."

He smiles, and almost looking really happy. A shudder runs my spine at the sight. "I am here to take Rivot back..."

"She doesn't want to go back" Cat cuts softly. "She swore she wouldn't."

"I did not say she is going to choose, did I?" he looks at her. "My poor girl. Had I known she was going to suffer this much, I would have asked His Majesty to let me retrieve her before this started. Pain is always more bearable amid the warm flames of Hell."

"You can't force her!" Andre snaps. "She broke the law, and Lucifer expelled her as your laws command! Not even Lucifer can go against your Code, _Demon_!"

"My, my, what a rude little Guardian. Do you honestly think I even know how it is possible for His Highness to claim Rivot back? And even if I knew, I would not tell a Guardian. It is against the law, you know" the man looks at Tori and smiles. "Seems like she is finally waking up."

We turn around to find Tori sitting up and clutching her head while groaning. Her eyes are closed, but the marks are back there. She shakes her head, blinks and looks up, and we can see the confusion in her red eyes.

The Demon walks around us and kneels beside her. "How are you feeling, Rivot?"

She blinks, seems to realize something and quickly gets on her knee with her right fist over her heart and her head held down. "Milord..."

We freeze and suddenly my Guardians and Beck surround me, all tense and ready to jump when needed, and the magic shield is quickly replaced for one made of holy power.

The Demon, now known as a Knight of Darkness, puts his hand in her shoulder. "Long time no see, von Giori. What is the last thing you do remember?"

"An assignment, milord. But I do not remember exactly what I was supposed to do. I do not even recall leaving the Dark Domain."

"Is that so?" he asks neutrally. "What a shame. Two years of memories completely lost..."

"Two years?" she asks, showing emotion in her voice for the first time since waking up. She looks up and around, and even though her eyes pass over us she doesn't seem to notice us. "May I ask where are we, milord?"

"Ah, I am not sure I am allowed to explain to you what has happened in this two years. You will have to wait until we are back down. His Majesty is going to receive you personally."

Her face lightning up makes me remember Miss Sunshine, but... a whole world darker. "I am honored that His Majesty might take a little time to talk to a mere Assassin as I am" she says, in a very neutral voice that covers up the pride I know she's feeling right now.

He gives her his hand and helps her stand up. "Shall we?"

"Right after you, milord."

The Knight smiles and disappears. Rivot follows just a second after him, her face still as neutral as possible given her pleasure.

It takes me a full ten minutes to process that now Tori is back to the place in which she was raised. She's back to the life she didn't even want to remember, her memories gone.

The worst of all... the thing that hurts the most... is that she doesn't remember _me_.

* * *

**Too rushed, I know, and the time gap was horribly long. But I had no idea of what to write in there. The filler, kind of, comes later. When everything's over. I'm no fun D:**

**Jade's outburst was idiotic. I loved to picture the scene of her mom finding out about her relationship with Tori. Tori herself refuses to stop struggling with herself and won't stop for a good while. Rivot's background will be explained next chapter. I can't wait.  
**

**I honestly have no idea of what I could write in here. So, until next time.**

**Kyle K.**


	5. Kalaus and Rivot's death

**It cannot be healthy to have classes from eight to eight for most of the week. But that's how most seniors' lives are in this country. That's part of the reason for my delay with this update and I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Kalaus and Rivot's death**

Kalaus Manor. May 1st, 2010

It was a completely average night for the twenty current members of the most powerful Assassin family under Lucifer's will. Meaning, half of them gone to assignments, a bunch out in Hell, and a small group hanging out in their huge meeting room.

Now, that does mean that every one of the Kalaus without a mission were bored out of their minds. It was something pretty common, being bored in Hell, but the Kalaus always found something to do. Most of the times it was go play with some dead people or filthy Vs, but there were times when not even that helped them.

That was when they gathered in their meeting room, where they were supposed to talk about missions and stuff like that and ended up complaining on how boring their lives were.

Currently they were more bored than ever, seeing as their youngest member, the prodigy Rivot von Gieri, was gone to receive her new assignment. They were proud of her, of course, but they were so damn bored that all they wanted was for her to come back and talk with them for a while before she was supposed to leave.

Rivot always meant fun to them, even when she seemed to think that all of them were nuts and didn't take their jobs seriously. Actually, she kinda hated them. Kinda. But then again, the fifteen-year-old seemed to hate everyone but her alumni, the Knights and Lucifer himself. Not that you could hate him or his closest Demons, though, so that only left little Kaira.

Just when they were about to start fighting to kill the boredom, the double doors opened and Rivot entered with her permanent cold face – the kind that made every living being with brains get goosebumps. Her family surrounded her immediately, asking all at once what was she going to do.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes before staring back with her dead cold red eyes. "You are annoying me."

They backed away, smiling sheepishly. One of them was brave enough to ask her, although she did wait for the teenager to help herself with some water before daring open her mouth. "Say, Rivot, we were wondering what your new assignment is."

The youngest looked blankly at her. "I am due to kill a triple-protected."

"How are you supposed to do it?" another one asked.

"I was told to end it as soon as possible, and to avoid killing the Guardians unless it is completely necessary."

"What a shame" stated a third one, rubbing his chin. "It is always a pleasure to destroy one of them."

"Last time you fought a Holy, Idvke, we had to go help you" Rivot reminded him in her cold fashion, not even bothering to look at him. "And I almost got killed."

"I apologized for it."

"An apology does not help. I would have preferred let you die, but His Majesty would have gotten angry at me if I did."

She finished her glass and turn around to leave, ignoring her family as she went up the stairs to her room. They waited to hear her door closing softly before bursting out in laughter at Idvke's pale face.

"Man, she hates you" the first laughed, completely amused.

"I say she kicks Hell out of his ass before she is eighteen" the second barely bet.

"No, you are waiting too much" another shook her head. "She will not last a year."

"I say she does before she leaves to this mission" yet another one chimed in.

All of them were clearly about to pee themselves –whether by fun or fear–, but neither of them cared. Rivot was that amusing to them, and they were glad to have her in their family.

Neither of them had ever considered the chance of losing her.

At the time all of this was happening between the not-so-cold Kalaus family, Rivot was having her own problems while looking at herself at the huge mirror in her room, the one that she hated with all her being due to its ridiculous size but tolerated just because it helped her make sure she was presentable.

Currently, she was. Her short dark hair was neatly pulled back, the silver strings making clear lines all along. Her red eyes gleamed brightly in her pale but somewhat tanned skin, her neck all marked with the tattoos she was so proud of – those were the proof that she was something the Devil could use freely knowing it would work. She was using the regulatory black clothes, with the combat boots, pants and muscle short-sleeved T-shirt. Her coat, which she always used out of her room, was hanging next to the mirror. And hanging at its other side, the cape that she had to use out of Hell.

She looked at her face and frowned. In her last mission her prey had actually had the chance to talk before she took his life, and she could not help but keep thinking about it.

"What is a smile?" she mumbled to herself.

That old man had looked so... dead when he commented how sad it was her face seemed like it hadn't made a smile, whatever that was, in so long. She could not understand it, no matter how hard she tried.

She sighed and shook her head. She should not be asking herself about such stupid things.

"This is ridiculous" she said herself for about the umpteenth time in the month that had passed since that day.

She turned around, once again balancing the pros and cons of throwing that damn mirror away. Maybe if she didn't see herself in it, she wouldn't be thinking about what an already dead human thought of her.

She was kind of tempted of throwing that thing to Idvke's head. He was so damn annoying, more than anyone she had met so far. And she had to recognize she was really short-tempered, even if she didn't act on it, but still. She only wanted to kill him, but the Code restrained her of doing any physical harm towards him.

Rivot shook her head and casted a black cloth to hang it over the mirror. It was the only thing she could do for now. Maybe if she asked her matriarch, she would let her take it to the basement.

But now she had job to do. She took a picture out of her pocket and stared at the girl in the image. Long wavy dark hair, obviously dyed like her own, with green strings –not as much as her own silver ones–; pale skin, a couple piercings and a permanent frown.

Jadelyn Autumn West, uh?, she thought. Tell me, girl, what is so special about you that the Devil himself wants your head so badly? What makes you so special to be given three Guardian Angels?

There was a knock on her door. The young Kalaus lazily opened it and her eyes managed to get just a tiny bit softer when she saw who was on the hallway.

The old man smiled, his hands behind his back and back straight as he always was, as any good Demon was supposed to stand – differences between assassin ranks were like those of humans' classes, and those hoping to be someone had to stick to some rules of behavior and personal appearance because your grade being raised didn't depend just on your talent. "Good evening, little one."

"I told you I do not like you calling me that, Junst" she reminded him, turning around and walking to her closet. She was in need of a shower before leaving.

He kept smiling, unfazed by the girl's indifferent reaction and bored tone of voice. He was used to it, as almost every Kalaus had grown about a year after her arrival. She wasn't the youngest Demon joining that family in forever for nothing, after all. Rivot was damn talented, probably the best Demon in all Hell's history, but she had been forced to cope her master's betrayal at a very young age. As such, the orphan girl –her parents weren't actually dead, but to Hell's inhabitants they were– had to work twice as hard to overcome prejudices and reach the top.

Her talent and effort had been greatly rewarded. At nine years she had become a low clan matriarch, to be ascended a year later to middle rank. She had twelve when finally was chosen to be a middle matriarch, and thirteen and a half when Lucifer got her in the second highest group aside from his own Knights. Usually, she would have been supposed to go into any other clan and then climb to Kalaus, but she was so good that the matriarch herself asked for her to be in her clan. No one had though of denying her request – not even the King of Hell, who had sounded distinctively surprised when asked for such a young matriarch to be made a Kalaus.

The family had been absolutely dumbstruck when their leader got back home followed by a thirteen-year-old carrying her bag. She ignored all of them, quietly following Laneit up the stairs to her new bedroom.

So, yeah, she was a prodigy, but she was also a social jerk. More than what Demons were supposed to be, anyway – and Kalaus weren't anything remotely close to one, so it was weird for them to recieve such a cold Demon without any intention of becoming any closer to them. She was completely incapable of letting her walls down enough to let someone in, or even talking to someone for more than two minutes. Talking about random stuff was impossible to her, as she gave everything a long thought – there had to be a way she was so good for her age aside from raw talent and permanent effort.

Half a year after that, every Kalaus had grown fond to their youngest member. She didn't like anyone, but they found that oddly endearing. They were convinced there was more to her than what she let show, which wasn't much, and waited for the time she would let out a smile or just soften her expression enough to not give goosebumps to everyone but Lucifer, the Knights and Kaira.

"Are you just going to stare at me? I have better things to do, you know" Rivot's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming – he had been actually trying to picture her with a not-so-cold face, more alike to those of the female Kalaus, and it seemed like a beautiful picture to him. Not that she wasn't pretty like she behaved already.

"I am sorry, little one. I was just thinking."

"Better not be worried over me."

He shook his head. "You will be capable of dealing with it just well. You always do. I bet you are back in a week."

"You are underestimating me again."

"It was not in my intentions doing so. But remember that having your hopes too high makes the fall harder."

"I will try to remember it."

He smiled. Sometimes she was too arrogant for her own good, but that was Rivot von Gieri we were talking about. She was that good. "When do you depart?"

"As long as I can get a shower."

Well, if that wasn't a 'leave me alone now' then what was it? "Be sure to say farewell before leaving."

"I will not be gone long" she half growled.

"Of course not, little one, but that is a basic rule of politeness. And we are your family."

"You are not supposed to be polite to your family. And even if you were, it is not a family behavior to bother their youngest member just because they are the youngest one."

"You got me there" he laughed. "But, seriously, Rivot" he added, and she knew he was serious. He never called her that. "Try being a little nicer. It will not do you any harm."

"Whatever. Can I shower now? I would like to arrive to Earth before dawn."

"As you wish. Good bye, little one, and good luck."

"I do not need luck to accomplish this mission" she stated, but at Junst's quirked eyebrow she sighed. "But... okay" hey, look at it! She looked almost hurt by saying that, and it wasn't even a proper thank-you. "Tell Idvke I will kill him if he once again dares coming into my bedroom while I am gone, no-harming rules or not."

Junst laughed. "I will, little one."

With that, he just left. She stared at the door for a full ten seconds before shrugging and going to take a shower.

–o–

Rivot contained a yawn. She could not remember a mission that bored her more than this one. Kill a triple-protected human. It will be fairly easy for you, von Gieri. Many Demons have failed me, and I know you will not. Right. Because it was so easy to get to that human.

Three Guardians didn't bother her. The problem was that they were always with her. West was snarky, made sharp comments, seemed to hate everyone and did not like anybody messing with her things or simply being annoying around her –she kinda understood that, seeing as that was so close to how she behaved–, and yet they were every second watching over her.

How annoying.

There was no way she could get to the girl without passing over her Guardians. And she was not supposed to kill them, either, even though it would have been easier that way. She had been three days in Earth already. Normally it would take her a day to end a job, but this was different. Lucifer apparently wanted those Guardians alive, although she could not understand why. Maybe to mock God further, as he always loved to do.

Come to think of it, maybe that was the reason why she was the one assigned to that mission. She was the only one that always sticked to the plan. And maybe that was the reason why so many Demons had failed in the assignment.

Anyways. Currently, there was just one Guardian in sight. She knew the others were nearby too, but as she was in the back garden she could see just one. The one with dark skin, the strongest of the trio according to her observations.

Oh, joy.

She could feel the redhead's holy power somewhere near the front, and the weirdo with the puppet was a little further. None of those two would come to help in time, if they even managed to feel the attack.

Maybe tonight was the best chance. She was feeling too frustrated and if she did not act soon, she would end up barging in and killing everyone.

She was so not supposed to do that.

That spot was the best point she had to attack. There was a glass door, easy to open with her powers, and according to her studies while the quartet was out –in "school", whatever that was– the stairs to her target's room were really close. She could knock out the Guardian without him noticing, though that would take a lot of magic. She always could use a knife to kill the girl, so the magic wasn't really necessary... but then again, that would mean another unnecessary headache to the Es and maybe the King of Darkness getting annoyed.

Next plan, please.

The dark-skinned Guardian yawned and she rolled her eyes. Honestly, how could God hope his Guardians to be able to protect humans if they suffered things like tiredness? That was why the Devil always got his way in the end – Demons were capable of spending over a week without a minute of sleep. Enough time to leave, kill a human and go back.

... come to think of it, she could use that in her advantage. Use a small basic spell to get the Guardian sleepy, approach him as fast as she could, knock him out and break into the house. That way, she could use her powers and make her job look like the girl had had a heart attack or something.

Yes, that was indeed a good plan. She just had to wait for the Guardian to yawn again.

...

Oh, look, there it was!

Literally a minute later, she was calmly opening the door to her target's room. She stepped inside and looked around. All black, like what humans called "gothic" – whatever that was. It was somewhat alike to her own bedroom, or how it would be if she bothered to decorate it instead of leaving it looking like no one lived there.

The girl was sleeping with her back to the door. She didn't even flinch when Rivot stepped beside her bed with her powers menacingly ready to attack.

Rivot looked at her, raising her hand.

Her magic didn't want to go out. And she was paralyzed.

Next thing she knew, an unknown and yet terrifyingly familiar power sucked her to darkness.

–o–

"You have failed me, von Gieri" Lucifer's harsh, cold voice accused. "Why did you fail to kill your target?"

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but I cannot understand you" she answered. "I was going to..."

"Do not lie to me, assassin" he snapped, cutting her. "You could not accomplish your assignment, von Gieri. Do you have an excuse?"

"I am sorry, but I am not lying" she softly replied. "I do not understand why you took me back when I was in my target's bedroom."

Lucifer didn't answer and she gulped, not daring to look up. What was going on?

"I am afraid you have failed me. You were incapable of attacking her. You committed the worst crime a Demon can to be expelled from my kingdom."

She blinked, surprised, and her head shot up before she could be able to stop herself. "Your Majesty?"

"You have fallen in love with your assignment. It is unforgivable for a Kalaus to do so, and even more for one as talented as you."

"I am sorry, but I do not know what are you talking about. I do not understand..."

"Even if that is the case" he cut her, "you were still incapable of doing your job. If that happened once, you are prone to fail me again. And I cannot spare you a punishment just because you were meant to be in the two highest ranks in Hell within two years."

She stared at the curtain between them, eyes wide open, and was conscious of the Knights' murmurs.

Kalaus matriarch and then a Knight of Darkness before turning eighteen years?

That was such a shock for her that she couldn't even start to process that Lucifer had said the thing she hated to hear about her the most. Prone to fail.

"Your Majesty" a Knight stepped forward, kneeling beside Rivot and lowering his head while lowering the Kalaus' too. "Please forgive me for this, but I would recommend you to think this again. We cannot lose such a talented Assassin..."

"Are you defying me, Mias?"

"No, Your Majesty, I would never even think of doing so" he quickly answered. "I was just speaking my mind in what we believe would be a better idea."

Lucifer stayed silent for a while. "Do all of you, my mighty Knights of Darkness, firmly believe Rivot von Gieri is worth breaking an ancient law?"

The Assassin could not see them, but the remaining Knights kneeled as well behind her. "For all that is worth, we do" they assured him.

Mias talked again. "If this girl is talented enough to become a Knight even before turning eighteen years when any other talented Assassin would take at least twenty-five years longer... well, I do believe she might be the most powerful Demon Hell has seen in its whole existence."

"Losing her for this reason could mean losing her to Heaven, and we cannot afford to lose such a great power to them" another Knight pointed out.

Lucifer stayed dead silent for a very long time. Rivot was growing nervous, and damn scared. He was the only being in the whole three worlds that could scare her, but she would never let it show.

She was not weak.

But she did tremble when he spoke again. "Very well then. Considering your advise, I shall take my decision. Rivot von Gieri, for the breach of your duty due to prohibited feelings towards your assigned target, your punishment will be..."

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't as bad as the fourth. I'm still kicking myself for it.**

**Kyle K.**


	6. Tori's birth and Understanding of love

**Here's the second and last chapter for Rivot's flashback. And I should've told you this before, but you have to picture Tori's arrival to HA and everything that happens from that point as the original show has it – skipping Tori's boyfriends, crushes and ex-boyfriends because no matter how good of an actress she is in this story, there's no way in hell _Rivot _can fake to have that kind of feelings.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and if you think it's possible, maybe you're the optimistic kind of person.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Tori's birth and Understanding of love**

It was all cold around her. From horizon to horizon, a white decoration made of snow and ice covered absolutely everything. The few trees she could see –just about four– were frozen solid, probably dead already. Or maybe not. It's not that she knew anything about Earth beings, after all. She just knew of Humans, and that because knowing about their anatomy was really helpful.

Rivot stood up, feeling quite ditzy, and fell down again only to be more conscious about herself. Blinking, she looked down.

_Where are my clothes?_

The young Demon sat properly and looked at her hands.

_Maybe I can still use my powers..._

She focused. Within half a second, her hands were covered in fire and she felt relieved. So she hadn't lost everything.

Another cold breeze surrounded her and she shivered, feeling cold for the first time in fifteen years. Knowing what she needed, she made a cape out of pure magic and covered her naked body. Then she convoked a fire, and let herself get warmed up.

_Much better._

Rivot wasn't sure about where she was and, in all honestly, she didn't care. Her life, as she saw it, was over the moment Lucifer decided to take her back and punish her for falling in love with the human she was supposed to kill.

Now, what was exactly fall in love? Her master had never bothered in explaining that to her, and after he left she was too discriminated to dare talk to anyone. That was exactly the reason why she was so quiet and cold towards her fellow Demons – she knew they thought badly of her for something that wasn't even her fault.

Anyways, she didn't really care. The thing is Lucifer had expelled her, even when the Knights had tried to defend her, and the bright future she once had, the result of all her efforts, was gone. So many years of restless training, nights spent studying, bracing herself to become as cold as possible, to prove the other Demons her master's mistakes had nothing to do with who she was, thrown away.

And she didn't even know _why_.

For the first time since she was seven years and was excluded of all little circles of friends down in Hell for her master's fault, she felt angry. She felt the rush in her blood, telling her to end a life to find her inner calm. The rush she had suppressed so as to be the perfect Demon under Lucifer's will.

She _really _wanted to kill.

_Maybe now I can kill humans as I wish,_ she mused, chewing on her nails.

The Demons who took care of her in the orphanage had had lots of trouble getting her to stop that bad habit, but she couldn't help but doing it every time she was really considering something.

_He does not control me anymore. So I could go and kill whoever I want and he would not be in the right to punish me for not doing my job or creating headaches for the Ds and Es... dear Satan, I am unemployed!_

Shaking her head, Rivot sighed in discomfort. Then she stood up and looked around, trying to choose where to go now. She wanted a big, crowded city, in which she could let herself relax the barriers she had set on herself to not kill everybody around. She would become a serial killer, one of the cold cases police was never capable of figuring out, and Lucifer wouldn't be able to get her for it.

That was a pretty good idea, yes. She would do exactly so.

But it was still depressing.

She was just about to start walking when she felt an extremely small source of magic nearby. It felt like a low rank, but really old, like if the user hadn't used it in years.

She turned around, her cold expression never faltering, and faced the six tanned strangers that had appeared in front of her. They were the source, although two of them had another kind of... smell. Class B, she figured.

They looked wary, dumbfounded and somewhat excited. But their eyes didn't have the gleam she knew, that of the killing rush, but the one she sometimes saw in her victims while she was studying them and they were with other people.

"Have you fell?" the younger male asked. She stared at him.

"I do not have to answer any question pronounced by a stranger" she replied with her soft, dead cold trademark tone.

"That was a stupid question, Beck" the younger girl said. "Mom and dad wouldn't have felt her if she wasn't a Fallen."

"What's your name?" asked the dark haired man.

She eyed him with a gleam of suspicion. "Rivot von Gieri" she answered after deciding it wouldn't do her any harm to say her name. She paused and swallowed her pride to ask the obvious thing that should follow a conversation with a perfect strange. "And who are you?"

"I'm David Vega" the man said. She couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. What kind of name was that? "It's the human name I have" he explained. "I don't remember the Demonic anymore."

"All of you betrayed His Higness with your first assignments" Rivot stated as a matter of fact, a somewhat disgusted tone affecting her usual voice.

"You managed to get out at fifteen" the girl pointed out.

"I do not know the reason why I was expelled. And how do you know my age?"

The strangers stared at each other until one of the women, the somewhat redheaded one, stepped forward. She introduced every one of them by their human's names and hesitated. "We are your family... Rivot."

"We" David signaled at Holy and himself, "are your parents. She's your older sister" now he was pointing at the younger female. "And they're your uncles and cousin" and to the other trio.

"I am not used to those terms" Rivot admitted grudgingly. She felt lost, something she hadn't felt since her master had betrayed Lucifer, and she hated that feeling. Too many bad childhood memories.

Holy blinked and looked at Dave, her also somewhat readheaded brother, with a hint of utter confusion in her face. The man blinked as well, seemingly as lost as his sister. "You don't use them back down?"

"Why would we?" now it was Rivot's turn to be confused, even though she didn't let it show. "Family isn't supposed to be something lasting. You are supposed to climb up in ranks, forgetting about it as soon as you are given your new status. You will turn your back at them as easily as they will turn it to you, so why bother? The only permanent thing is the master-alumni, and not even _that_ is assured to be eternal."

They looked at each other, at an absolute loss of words. What were you supposed to say when your long lost daughter-sister-niece-or-cousin appeared out of nowhere and called shit your beliefs? The hard part wasn't exactly that, mind you, but the girl being absolutely convinced of that because of her upbringing.

"Look, Rivot" Beck called, taking a step closer to her and setting a comforting hand in her shoulder. She eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing nor made an attempt to move. Well, that was something. "We aren't temporary. Back down, all assassins won't hesitate in attacking you from behind if needed to be better at Lucifer's eyes, right? That's what they're supposed to do."

"I do not understand your point" she admitted, crossing her arms, glad that he was the only one that could see her and they were talking low enough for the others to not hear.

"We aren't under His will anymore" he explained. "You aren't, either, even if that's hard for you to understand. You aren't supposed to kill anymore. You are finally free, can't you see it? And we are here to help you get through this, for you to be able to start a normal life in this world. We are all related by blood, not power, and we are free."

Rivot blinked and looked down, frowning. It was too much to take in all of a sudden, but it kind of made sense to her. She wasn't easy to fool, so that guy was being honest or he was an amazing liar.

The hand in her shoulder made a slight squeeze. "Can you trust in us, Rivot?"

The young ex-Kalaus opened her mouth and closed it again. "I cannot be sure" she mumbled, frowning. "I do not know any of you. How can I know you are being sincere?"

"You can sense it, can't you? You can smell the Fallen in us. You can feel that we've been here in Earth for years now" she nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "So?"

"I am not sure if I can trust you" she said slowly. "But... if you are really my family blood... then I guess... maybe I can. But not now."

"We understand that you're not ready for it yet" the guy gave her a bright smile. "But it can be built, right? Trust."

Her frown relaxed, but she kept her magic up. You never know, right?

_But_, she thought, accepting the hand her cousin offered her to go 'home', _maybe they are not trying to fool me._

–o–

The Vega Sanctuary was quite cozy. A little too much for Rivot, judging for her face, but her family couldn't really blame her. She was used to a far more austere décor, after all, due to being raised in Hell. For that reason, Holy and David gave her the simpler one of their two guest rooms, which also happened to be the bigger one. Their daughter didn't seem to mind, and asked to be left alone.

She didn't go downstairs for full four days, and the others assumed she was sleeping. They kinda remembered how hard was the change at first, so they had expected her to be sleeping for days while her body grown used to the very normal Earth's atmosphere. Going for a short mission and living there... it just wasn't the same. It couldn't be.

The fifth day, David came home with all the paperwork needed to create Rivot's human life. Holy quickly approached him, motioning for him to show her the papers.

David smiled and gave them to her. "I haven't finished yet. I was hoping she'd like to have a say in her name."

"I do not really care" came Rivot's voice. She was at the top of the stairs, dressed with a pair of the many plain dark shorts and T-shirts that they had bought her while she was still sleeping, looking down at them with a rather bored stance. "It is just a name, isn't it?"

They smiled. "Well, good morning to you too" he playfully greeted her daughter. "That was a rather long nap. Slept well?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I woke up yesterday morning."

"Then why haven't we heard from you?" asked a confused Holy.

The youngest Vega shrugged. "I was trying to remember how to cast a camouflage spell" at their raised eyebrows, she explained. "Humans do not have all their bodies marked, do they? I am supposed to not show that I am different..."

"You don't have to if you don't want" David reminded her.

She shrugged again. "Whatever."

And with that, she walked down the stairs. While she was doing this, she casted the spell she had been trying to remember. When she stopped, a little more than a meter apart, her tanned skin was clean of all marks. They couldn't help but smile at that closer sight of what their daughter would have looked like if she hadn't been in Hell for fifteen years.

"What names have you got in mind?" she asked, crossing her arms.

David showed her the list. "You can pick whichever you want. If you don't like any of-"

"This one" she cut him. "Sounds... right."

He smiled. "So, how would you like to be called?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I said that I would be Victoria Lyra, didn't I?"

"I mean a nickname" she blinked. "Vic, Tori, Li..."

"Wait a minute" she frowned, confused. "You mean to tell me that humans do not use their full names?"

"Oh, they do" he smiled at her confusion. "It's just that most teenagers like theirs more when they're shorter. So most of them prefer to be called with nicknames."

"I see... Well, I do not care. You can call me whatever you want."

Her parents smiled at each other and she just stared at them suspiciously.

"Anyways" she called after a minute or two. "I am hungry. Can I have something to eat?"

"Come with me, Tori" Holy smiled at her. "I'll cook you something while your dad arranges everything. Would you like quesadillas?"

–o–

"You're killing us" Andre complained. "C'mon, dude, tell us what's going on. Where are we going?"

"My uncles' house" Beck said without taking his eyes off the road. Cat and Robbie, in the back seats, blinked. "Yeah, I know I didn't tell you guys I have family here in LA, but it's not like you asked. You just assumed that I didn't have more family than my parents because we Fallens are rare anyways."

"Family in LA? Beck, there's just two Sanctuaries in California..." Robbie blinked, suddenly understanding. "Oh. You are related to Trina Vega."

He smiled. "Yeah, she's my older cousin."

"So, why are we going to her house?"

Cat was utterly surprised when the Fallen frowned at her question. He took advantage of the red light and turned to look at them three. "Look, guys, I don't want problems. I didn't even want to take you there, but aunt Holy insisted. She doesn't want problems either..."

"Why would we have any problems at all?" asked a confused Robbie. "You are Fallens..."

"Yeah, but..." he sighed and sat straight again. "Two weeks ago, my younger cousin fell in Russia."

"That's why you left school all of a sudden" Andre realized. "You went with your family to meet her..."

"There's a problem, though" Beck's knuckles became white, but he kept driving without looking at them. "She's fifteen."

They blinked. "Well, that sure is weird" the dark-skinned Guardian admitted. "But I don't see why it would be a problem."

"She was an assassin. Her last mission... was to kill Jade."

The trio tensed. "And?" Andre's voice was dangerously low.

"She knocked you out, entered her house, and got into her room. But somehow she wasn't able to do it and Lucifer expelled her."

They frowned. "What do you want us to do, Beck?" asked Cat in a soft voice that was obviously hiding her tension.

"Don't start a fight with her. Please. She was just following orders..."

"She's an assassin!"

"WAS!" the young Fallen barked, forcing the car to a halt that earned him a bunch of insults he ignored, preferring to turn and glare at his friends. "SHE _WAS_ A ASSASSIN! IT WASN'T HER CHOICE TO DO ALL THE THINGS SHE DID!"

The trio backed, suddenly remembering that their _Canadian_ friend was a Demon even if he hadn't lived as one for ten years.

"Beck..."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, HARRIS" he snarled, his eyes red. "IT'S EASY FOR YOU ANGELS TO JUDGE US, BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW IT IS TO BE UNDER LUCIFER'S WILL! ANGELS HAVE IT EASY BECAUSE THEY HAVEN'T GOT SUCH A LONG CODE, THEY CAN'T BE PUNISHED IF THEY DO SOMETHING AGAINST YOUR FEW LAWS! OH, RIGHT, YOU CAN BE KICKED OUT OF HEAVEN, HOW HARD! BUT WE HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING WE ARE COMMANDED TO UNLESS WE WANT TO BE TORTURED! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS TO BE DOWN THERE, AFRAID OF TAKING A STEP WRONG AND BEING PUNISHED FURTHER THAN AN EXPULSION!"

"Beck! We don't..."

"I KNOW YOU DON'T, AND THAT'S THE DAMN PROBLEM HERE. TRY BEING A MINDLESS PUPPET, WITHOUT YOUR OWN CHOICES, AND THEN TELL ME IF YOU WOULD JUDGE A DEMON FOR BEING ONE! YOU THINK TORI WANTED TO DO ALL THAT?"

"She's a Demon!"

"FALLEN" Oliver howled, hitting the steering wheel. "FALLEN, DAMMIT. AS MY MOM, MY DAD, MY AUNT, MY UNCLE, TRINA, AND NEARLY FIVE THOUSAND PEOPLE IN THIS DAMN WORLD! A COUPLE OF FALLEN ANGELS CAN RAISE THEIR KIDS WITHOUT GOD EVER CARING ABOUT THEM, BUT FALLEN DEMONS CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT THEIRS BEFORE THEY ARE TAKEN AWAY BY LUCIFER! DON'T YOU SEE WE ARE FUCKING SLAVES?"

"Dude..."

"Just shut the fuck up" he snapped, sitting straight and pinching his nose. "I might attack you if I lose control... Let me calm down."

After ten or so minutes, he breathed deeply and shook his head. He looked completely battered, as if he was suddenly drained, and they felt guilty. He was right, actually. No Angel ever thought about Hell as nothing more than Lucifer's domain, the place where only happened bad things. No Angel had ever thought about Demons like more than the dark-souled creatures that made Lucifer's will come true in Earth.

"I'm sorry, guys" Beck said, finally himself again. His brown eyes were full of regret and, Cat noticed, shame. "I shouldn't have..."

"No, we're sorry" she cut him. "We assume a lot of things about Demons... even though you are our friend."

"Cat's right" Andre said in a low voice, looking ashamed of himself. "If we hadn't assumed that you Demons have will while in Hell... this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, mate."

"I'm sorry, too" Robbie chimed in. "Even though I didn't talk here... I must admit I thought that as well. I shouldn't have."

Beck breathed deeply, regained full control of his senses, and put a calm smile on. "It's okay. Just promise me you'll give her a chance. It wasn't her fault."

The trio looked at each other and smiled. "Well, if she managed to get kicked out at fifteen, we might as well accept her."

They smiled and Beck kept driving, completely ignoring the insults that hadn't stopped in all the while they had been arguing. He was in a mood way too good to be ruined by short-tempered humans.

"So" asked Robbie when Beck stopped the car in front of a modern two-story house. "How's your cousin?"

"Quiet" he smiled. "Seems to believe we're all idiots. Very sensible, intelligent and cold. Likes to be alone as much as we like to go school."

Andre raised an eyebrow, amused. "Sounds like Jade to me."

Beck laughed. "Yeah, they're quite alike. But Jade is a little ganky, and Tori's more like the lone wolf type."

He unbuckled his seat belt, climbed off his truck and walked to the front door, the Guardians close behind. The Fallen knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response.

"We're here" he called aloud.

Immediately, Trina Vega hopped down the stairs and the parents walked in from the back garden.

"Oh, Beck" Mrs. Vega smiled. "Didn't know you'd come today."

"Jade's in New York with her family" he shrugged. "The hotel is a Sanctuary and she wasn't eager to go out, so the guys here have a little... holiday, you could say."

"I see" the woman nodded. "Tori should be still asleep, and it's better not to disturb her."

"Still sleeping?" asked a dumbfounded Andre. "It's four in the afternoon!"

"She's still getting used to Earth" Trina made a face. "She has it really hard, seeing as she spent fifteen years down."

The others shrugged. There was a soft noise in the stairs and they turned in time to see a girl very similar to Trina, just a lot skinnier, walking down the last steps. She seemed bored but cautious, her hands inside her short's pockets and her feet bare. Her clothes were all dark and her short black hair –with silver strings, marking her as an assassin– was pulled back by a simple headband the same colour as her hair.

"Beck" the girl acknowledged him. Then she looked at the trio behind her cousin's back and her cautious stance became defensive, although her face and eyes didn't change.

"They aren't here to hurt you" Oliver quickly assured. "They're my friends, and I don't want any problem between you."

She nodded and relaxed a little. "I see. Well, as long as they do not attack me I do not see any reason to do it myself."

The Guardians and Fallens let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. It was, by far, the best reaction in the book. And the four of them becoming friends, of course, but that was something impossible seeing as the former Kalaus was not the friendly kind of teenager.

Actually, no member of her family thought she could ever be able of letting someone in.

–o–

"Beck."

The young actor turned his head to look at his cousin, who had managed to reach him before the Asphalt Café just when he had been left alone – later on he suspected she had somehow planned it, but could never prove it.

"Hi, Tori" he greeted, smiling. "I hadn't seen you today. Is everything alright?"

She almost smiled back. "Go to my house with the guys after school, will you? I need to tell you something on _that_ subject."

"Sure."

Now she did smile. She still looked somewhat lost, though, but could you really blame her? Earth, human life, was very new to her and she wasn't exactly used to it yet. But it was just a matter of time – any Fallen had to become human at some point.

The youngest Vega had turned out to be a very skilled actress, and no one suspected that she was anything more than an American teenager ridiculously good at being a future pop star – singing was actually one of the few things she enjoyed and didn't bother to hide anywhere. At home she was still reserved, but slowly she was lowering her barriers and letting in her family and Beck's friends – that by now were kind of hers too, even if she refused to admit that she liked them. It was just too soon for her.

They didn't see Tori for the rest of the day, as shocking as it was for the Goody-Two-Shoes to skip classes. But no one questioned the 'sick' excuse, and by four o'clock the Fallen and three Guardians were walking into the Vega Sanctuary.

The former Kalaus was already waiting for them, and she quietly closed the door as they took their usual seats.

"Are you okay, Tori?" asked a genuinely concerned Cat, seeing as the Latina was looking a little out of it.

The other girl blinked. "Eh, yeah. Don't mind me."

"So? What did you call us here for?"

"Just to tell you that... I've decided to help you. With Jade" she added when they didn't seem to understand.

"Why?" asked Andre, softly. "Not that I mind, is just that..."

"You're wondering why I want to protect Jade when I was supposed to kill her and ended up losing everything" she affirmed rather than asked. He uncomfortably nodded and she managed a soft smile. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out. Anyhow, shall we start?"

"Start with what?"

Now her smile, though brief, was downright amused. "No offense, guys, but you are too disorganized. Any Demon with a power and intelligence like mine, or even a bit lower, could easily get to Jade. After all, I managed to break into her house without any of you noticing a thing until I was already out."

The Guardians grudgingly agreed, to Beck's absolute delight, but he jumped when his cousin's gaze fell upon him.

"And you are too weak" she stated slowly. "Fallens tend to be okay that way, but seeing as you want to protect her that is nothing but a obstacle. I'm going to teach you magic. The basics first, then teleportation and protection, and once you've dominated it all we'll start with offensive."

"Why not offensive first?" he asked.

She sighed, exasperated. "Seriously, Beck. Do you think you'd be able to stand two seconds against a fully grown medium-rank?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. "I guess you have a point there."

Tori shook her head, and the others were pleased to notice the honestly amused glint in her eyes.

Until that afternoon, it wasn't an every week thing to see her somewhat happy out of Humans' eyes. And later on, that became almost the rule.

They didn't suspect that the reason of it all could be the same girl that she had been commanded to kill.

And they didn't, couldn't suspect that it was all condemned to abruptly finish before it even started.

* * *

**I'd like to make a little point if the person –I'm just guessing is the same– that left the guest reviews for chapters 4 and 5 is still reading. I'm good with criticism, I'm way too used to that, but make it constructive. You telling me that it was crap and stupid and doesn't have a chance of getting better doesn't help me to make it better. No one forces you to read me, so if you're just going to throw trash at me please close the window and leave me alone.**

**People need advise to grow. Insults don't do anything but tear down one's self-esteem. And I've had enough with my schoolmates doing that. **

**Kyle K.****  
**

**PS: By the way, thanks to the readers that still support me. I'd name you guys but I'm in a hurry.**


	7. Yearning and Painful hope

**Short chapter here. But I'll post the next soon.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, I'd have money enough to have my bedroom absolutely full of anime and manga. But that's not the case, so I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Yearning and Painful hope**

Vega Sanctuary. Present time

When I wake up, the room is dark. And completely empty. My breath is difficult and my heartbeat quick.A little too much to be healthy.

It's stupid, seeing as I've been having the same nightmare for the last week, every time I close my eyes, but I can't help it. It is a really bad nightmare, after all.

I rub my eyes and blinkfuriously, angry at myself. I feel weak, and I don't like that. I am not weak... but Tori not being here, Rivot taking her place, makes me feel like I am.

And seriously, seems like I'm not as though as I try to pretend.

The others notice, of course, they aren't idiots. They can see things where I can't, and my Guardians can feel what I feel. Something about safety measurements or whatever, to know if I'm in danger when they can't be near me.

I sigh and sit in the bed, our bed, that seems too cold and big without her by my side. Even though she'd been too cautious and a little cold lately, I still saw her bright smiles and her reassuring eyes every time this situation overcame me.

Now I'm alone. I don't have my safe point of return, that place where I could hide whenever I felt like it, that person that always had a way to help me breathe.

I fight the urge to picture her with me, because I'm not sure if I could keep living if I did. I don't know how would I react, but maybe it'd be bad and I don't want to risk it.

The clock says eight o'clock. Saturday. Holy should be up already, making a quick breakfast before heading out to work. Trina still sound asleep, David snoring and Cat... well, she's probably having a happy dream about unicorns. I swear she's the weirdest girl I've ever met.

I sigh again and get up, knowing that I won't go back to sleep. After a quick shower, I walk down the stairs and to the kitchen. Holy doesn't seem surprised to see that I'm up already.

"You slept well, Jade?" she asks, a small smile in her face that I know is completely fake.

"Kinda" I admit. "Until I started dreaming of that day..."

She sighs. "I understand. I wasn't expecting otherwise."

I sit down a few seconds before she puts our mugs and plates and sits too so we can start having breakfast.

We're quiet for a while before the silence becomes too much and I blurt out what has been haunting me this past week. "I'm sorry."

Holy blinks confused. "Why for?"

"It's just that... Tori and I... we were arguing when everything started. If we hadn't been, she would've had her defenses up and this wouldn't have happened..."

"Who told you that?"

"Beck" I admit. "He didn't want to, but finally I managed to get him to tell me that Tori used to have shields up all the time so as to protect me and herself. I thought that arguing must have lowered her barriers, letting Lucifer do whatever the fuck he did to her..."

"Stop right there" she sighs and looks at me with calm eyes and sad smile. "Jade, you don't have the slightest idea of how much you did for my daughter. You changed her to a point we could never have, no matter the time we could have tried to... She was so cold towards everything when she first came, that we thought she'd became human inside after at least twenty years."

"I don't see your point."

"You let us see the other side of her, what could she have been if we hadn't been Demons. If we had been just humans, a perfectly normal Latin family living in the USA."

"It's my fault that she's gone."

"No, it isn't. Lucifer has so much power, that God himself fears him" I blink, confused, and she smiles. "You see, humans have a lot of influence over Hell and Heaven. It depends on how they behave, on what they believe, where they put the immortal power they have but can't use. Christians, Jews and the sort believe in the kind of God Heaven proclaims to have, fatherly and kind. People who don't believe, and those who believe in the overly strict God who punishes humans when they don't behave, give Hell their power."

"So most humans give their powers to Heaven, right?"

"Right. But Lucifer alone has more power than God alone, so Heaven..."

"Heaven badmouths Hell so as to recieve more immortal human power. Ok, I get it, but I don't see how it's related to..."

"Lucifer had the power to do that to Tori even if she had her full power focused in her shields."

"Did she... did she know it?"

"She did. She told us, a little while after she started helping the guys to protect you, that as she had been a Demon for longer that us and a Fallen for so little time, she was still too attached to Hell's influences and as such she might've gone psycho – she wanted us to rat her to Heaven if she ever did. We are already immune, but she had a long way ahead. Sadly, she couldn't even make it halfway."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"For the same reason she didn't want you to know about her past life."

"But..."

"When she understood what was love, she was completely lost. She broke down that night, thinking that she was too evil to be loved for you, or anyone else for that matter. You were dating Beck at the time, and that was even worse for her – you know she takes loyalty really seriously and she thought that, if power slave family was unloyal, then blood free family had to be the opposite. So she decided to do the only thing she thought she could do for you."

"Protect me."

"From the sidelines. I do believe she stopped being so friendly around you after that day."

I frown, clearly remembering the day she suddenly stopped being Miss Sunshine, changing her attitude for one of calm melancholy, and took a step back regarding me. If I remember well, it started the day after she left early for the first time and the whole gang went to visit her after school.

She stopped trying to get close to me, smiled less frequently each day that passed and had a somber look in her eyes. It was the weirdness of that change that made me start dropping the denial I had about my feelings for her, although the first couple of months it growed.

When I realized I liked her, I broke up with Beck. He was completely cool about it, asked me why, acted like if he was expecting my answer and told me he thought Tori liked me too.

I refused to believe it for months, and each day she looked more and more depressed. The day I finally confessed, she seemed so shocked that I actually thought she didn't like me back... but the kiss I gave her made something click and suddenly she changed depression for inner turmoil.

"So..." I mumble. "That's what was happening to her. I... couldn't really understand it."

Holy smiles sadly. "Yeah. That's what happened. You managed to turn her into a human, something we would have never been capable of. I can't be sure of this, but I think she knew she couldn't take this life for granted."

"But the Code..."

"No Demon knows it completely. Tori knows most of it, seeing as she was in the higher assassin rank, but there are things even the Knights don't know. For what I can remember, the Code is restricted to the position you have, so Lucifer is the only one who knows everything written in that document."

"So... it's actually possible that Lucifer can reclaim a Fallen back?"

"Maybe. But the rest of us are safe, because the link we had to Hell isn't there anymore. We have the powers, but we can't... _feel_ Hell anymore."

"Tori could?"

"It's a strong possibility. She never admitted it, though. I think she was afraid... maybe for the same reason she didn't want to tell us anything about her life before coming to Earth."

"Everything you knew was her name, didn't you? And that she had been expelled because she didn't kill me."

"Actually, we just knew her name. She refused to tell us why she had been kicked out for months. Beck was the only one who knew, but he promised her not to say anything she revealed to him. Although she let him tell your Guardians about it."

I sigh. "I see..."

We start eating again, even though it's more cold than warm and we don't feel like eating that much since Tori left.

"The thing is" Holy says after a while, swallowing a mouthful of scrambled eggs, "you gave us time with her. I... thought that I wouldn't ever see my daughter after her tenth birthday passed without feeling her fall. But she did, because of you, and she became human, because of you."

I look down, feeling absolutely uncomfortable with the topic at hand. Holy smiles sadly, and reaches for my hand to give it a short squeeze. I look at her again, and the grateful glint in her brown eyes makes me feel just a little bit better.

"You have no idea how much that means for us" she finishes.

I return the smile, without being able to help it, nor its sad tone. "Yeah. I can't know... but... Tori... she told me once that a couple of Fallen Demons lose their children at the time they are ready to be born. That there is no birth, just... the kid disappearing and going with class O."

She blinks. "Really? What else did she tell you?"

"Quite a lot. But..." I look down. "I'm not sure if..."

"No, it's okay" she quickly assures me. "It's enough for me to know that she could trust you."

I flinch, knowing full well that it hurts her even if she refuses to admit it. After all, she's her mother. And no one knew Tori better than me... and probably no one ever will.

We spend another few moments of silence.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" I blurt out, finally asking the doubt that's been plaguing my mind since that day.

Holy briefly glances at me, sadness and defeat in her eyes, and then she quickly turns her gaze away. "Honestly?" I nod. "I... I don't think so."

I sigh and stare at my half-empty mug of coffee, having expected that answer but being unable to stop the pain that constricts my chest when a Demon confirms my suspicions. Well, sort of.

But if it is almost impossible for a fifteen-year-old Demon to be expelled from Hell, I don't want to think about the odds of an eighteen-year-old with their memories rewritten by Lucifer.

Hope may be the only thing we have left. But, sometimes, hope hurts a whole world more than having nothing.

–o–

Dark Domain. Same time

The silence is almost absolute in the council chamber, Lucifer's steps being the only thing that echoes in the gloom as he paces back and forth munching on his thumb, a somber look in his face. He's trying to figure something out, a way to finally kill that annoying human that's been escaping his grasp for quite a lot of years, but he can't manage to think of a good idea.

It's something unusual for his Knights, gathered in the room with him, for he has never had any trouble getting what he wants. Until that situation, God had never been a serious menace to his plans.

But now, just when he wants someone dead like he has never wanted something before, God manages to be the perfect pain in the ass. And is just for that reason that he took a Fallen back, even though he had sweared he would never admit back any Demon that had turned away from Hell.

Granted, the girl is infinitely powerful, having power enough to compete against him, but still. She had been helping Guardians to protect the girl he wants dead the most, and if he hadn't swallowed his pride then his chances of fulfilling his plans were less than nothing.

And now that he has managed to remove that hindrance, he has to find a way to take the few steps that he needs to win. Because, according to the reports, the Guardians are keeping the hybrid in the Vega Sanctuary and that is certainly a problem.

Lucifer growls and balls his fists in frustration. His Knights briefly glance at him before going back to their business, knowing that their Lord angry is something even God fears.

But nothing stops him for screaming in pure rage. "I WANT THAT FILTHY HYBRID DEAD!"

"Please, Your Majesty, breathe" the oldest Knight, a calm-looking Demon in his late eighties, begs him. "It will do nothing but wrong to you to be this exalted."

"I DO NOT CARE! I WANT HER DEAD BY NOW!"

"We do, too, but if Your Majesty stays calm..."

"DO NOT TELL ME... Wait a minute."

The Knights sigh in relief when Lucifer closes his eyes, a thoughtful look on his face. The room is completely silent for long minutes until the King turns to his newest Knight. "Go to my library and bring me the Code. I have some research to do."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Knight leaves the chamber followed by the stares of the other five. Then, the remaining Demons turn their looks to the Devil.

He stays as quiet and unexpressive as he has never been.

Then, a sadistic grin makes its appearance on his face. "I have an idea."

* * *

**ScottyBgood surprised me with a correct point. But I won't say which was it, because that'd spoil a future chapter. And I don't want to anticipate that particular information.**

**Again, thanks for your support.**

**Kyle K.**


	8. God and Devil

**Come to think of it, I should've told you sooner that I'm being kind of heretic with this story. Specially this chapter, maybe... but hey, I'm no Catholic, and this is fiction. Take it easy because I'm not trying to offend anyone.**

**Chapters are getting shorter for a while. Want me to put them together even if the main idea changes, or leave them short anyways so as to not mix topics? Up to you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, I wouldn't be battling a Biology textbook so as to pass that hideous subject.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – God and Devil**

Vega Sanctuary. Two days later

Beck glances nervously out of the picture window. Cat hurries around. Andre holds his head. Robbie's unconcious. Trina leans against the wall. David looks at his hand. Holy searches under the sink.

I blink, trying to understand what's going on as I realize I'm lying on the couch and my arm hurts like hell.

Cat's the first to notice me and almost runs towards me, kneeling at my side with a relieved expression on her face. "Jade! How do you feel?"

She helps me sit up an I groan, my whole body aching. "Like shit" I admit. "What happened?"

"This morning, we came pick you up for school" Andre says, moving a little. I see a bag of ice over his eye. "When you stepped out of the door, we were attacked. A big group... Beck counted seven."

I stare at the Demon, my eyes wide open. "Seven? Are you sure?"

"I think so. Why? Did... did Tori say something about it?" he says, finally leaving the window alone.

I shake my head, refusing to answer or let her name constrict my heart. I only manage to do one of them, and I don't have to say which.

"It's eight already" Beck half-growls, going back to his staring. "They're still out there."

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing."

"I don't like this" Trina frowns. "Normally they would leave. Why are they still here?"

"They were told to kill" I mumble, looking down at my hands. "To kill us at any cost. But now we're protected by the Sanctuary, and they asked for instructions."

"She's right" Holy nods. "Assassins are supposed to stick to their missions, aren't they?"

Trina blinks. "And how the hell would we know? We never got to be teached anything."

"They are" I chime in, ignoring the stares I recieve. "She just... mentioned it, but the better they complete their missions, the higher... prize they get."

"The tattoos" Cat sighs, looking down. "So... Tori was really good at her job then."

We stay quiet for a good while.

Beck manages a half smile. "At least she didn't let that take her down."

No one comments on it, but I know all of them agree. But the truth is she didn't let it _show_, and that's quite different.

I sigh and lean my head on Cat's shoulder, feeling absolutely drained even though I slept the whole day. "And what do we do now?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"No idea" Beck answers, sounding completely worried. "We're stuck here until they leave. Fortunately, they can't sabotage the water, since that'd be attacking the house, but at some point we'll grow out of food."

"We can take Jade..."

Beck shakes his head before Andre can finish his idea. "She's half-Demon. Heaven is out of question."

My Guardians groan, finally realizing the big problem here. I guess I shouldn't tell them the other problem is our location. I mean, even if they could take me to Heaven we're in a Sanctuary so we can't just dissapear. Their holy power doesn't have effect here... although I wonder why Tori was capable of using magic to cover her tattoos. Maybe because the Sanctuary was technically hers too?

Sighing, Beck leaves his spot next to the picture window and comes to sit beside me. "We'll figure something out."

The doorbell rings. I open my eyes and sit straight, confused.

Holy, looking as dumbfounded as we all do, carefully opens the door.

"Well, hello" a very familiar voice happily greets. "May I come in?"

We all look at each other, confused, and Sikowitz steps in with his feet bare, left hand behind his back and right holding his trademark coconut.

"What the... how could you..."

Our teacher simply smiles while Beck tries to stop stuttering. Then, as if realizing that he's looking kinda stupid, he shuts up and just stares at him with utter confusion. Sikowitz doesn't seem to care.

"Quite the trouble you had out there, uh?" he smirks. "I swear I hadn't seen so many Demons together since the Crusades."

"What...?"

"It wasn't exactly easy to fight them off, but I managed. Well, they weren't high-ranks, but who cares? There were so many..."

"Sikowitz!" I cut him. "Explain what the fuck is going on before I throw your damn coconut outta the window."

He blinks. "You don't change, do you?" I glare at him and he shrugs. "Anyways, I was sent to take care of that group before they started attacking. Father isn't happy right now."

"What?" Andre blurts out. "How...?"

"You kids seriously need to be more aware of your surroundings. I can't believe you have managed to know me for years and yet not sense that I'm an Archangel" he shakes his head. "Honestly. Tori sensed it as soon as she stepped into Hollywood Arts, and that's just because she hadn't been looking around for immortals. Otherwise she would've known when she got into America."

"You're an Archangel?" Robbie asks, surprised, startling us. When the hell did he wake up? "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not supposed to. We just patrol around and keep any Angel of being stupid, and sometimes wipe off a Demon when they're creating too much chaos and Lucifer doesn't care. And it's not like I was hiding, either."

"So you were sent to kill those Demons? Why?"

He smirks at me. "Well, for starters, a group is dangerous no matter their rank or reason to be in Earth. Besides, they had three Guardians and a Guarded in focus. And if that wasn't enough, they were medium-rank assassins. Just trouble, I tell you."

"I still don't understand it. I mean, even if they're Fallens, there are more Demons than Angels in here."

"I don't know the real reason for it, but... it's not my place to ask why."

I sigh, understanding that I won't get a complete answer. Damn immortals and their obsession with secrecy. "So, what now?"

"Dunno. My orders were to eliminate and wait inside the Sanctuary. This is just a hunch, but I think something big's going on."

He sits on the floor, drinking from his coconut, and stares at the ceiling while moving his legs at some unheard rythm.

"So you know why Tori isn't here" I state after a good ten minutes of tense silence.

He shakes his head. "Actually, I have no idea. My only clue is that she isn't in Earth anymore, since I can't feel her magic, but I don't know whether she's back in Hell or just plain dead" he shrugs. "Although I... I must admit I'm inclined for the second. No Fallen can come back to their homeland."

I tense and look at the floor, frowning, and the air is suddenly heavy. He seems to catch up the mood quite quickly.

"Oh, my, don't tell me she..." someone nods, I guess, because his words are cut dead. He stays quiet for a while. "But, how... how is it even possible? I though the Ancient Code didn't let Demons come back to Hell after betraying Lucifer..."

My head shoots up. "That's it!"

They all stare at me, confused, but I ignore them and begin pacing, thinking over and over again, relating Sikowitz's words with something Tori told me seemingly so long ago.

And it all resumes to a single word.

"It's a loophole" I contain a growl, but can't help my hands to grab my hair and pull it. "A fucking loophole. That's how Lucifer managed to get her back."

"Jade, calm down" Trina snaps, grabing my arms and looking at me in the eye. "Now, breathe and explain what do you mean because you're the only one here who isn't completely lost."

I do as told, knowing she's right. Even if I don't see how could this help us, it's an advance compared to what we knew two minutes ago.

When I finally manage to be my normal self, or as close as I can be in this situation, I start. "Betrayal is the key" I say. "Tori didn't exactly betray Lucifer."

"She didn't kill you" Andre comments. "And then helped us protect you, which means she killed a few assassins. If that doesn't count as betrayal..."

"At that point she was already a Fallen, so I guess it doesn't " I shrug. "I mean, Tori told me she didn't even get the chance to think of betraying him, since he took her as soon as she got paralyzed, and said that if she had been given the chance, probably she wouldn't have."

"So, if the Code says 'one who betrays', then Lucifer _is_ able to take back a Fallen if there isn't a proper treason" David reasons. "Which means that he could've taken us too."

"Yeah, but the tie is already severed so you're safe" Cat chimes in, sounding somewhere in between relieved and tired. "Although I don't see how can this help us."

"I don't either" I confess. "But is something, don't you think? At least now we know we can't take the immortals' laws seriously."

"The Holy Code _is_ to be taken seriously" Sikowitz shakes his head. "There is no possible way to manipulate it. Believe me, I would know."

I sigh and sit back down, staring at the ceiling. "What I would like to know is how to bring her back."

No one comments, and I feel like if they're getting a little uncomfortable. Maybe because they see me as the most affected by her sudden departure, and honestly is perfectly possible.

Someone turns on the TV and we try to stop thinking with the idiotic sitcom currently in screen – this channel was the last one Tori and I saw, and as she left it there the night before everything fell apart no one really wants to change it. Somehow, it'd feel like another assurance of her absence.

Two chapters and a half have passed when another unexpected sound startles us. Sikowitz, being the most confused of us all, stands up and slowly walks to the door.

His coconut dropping to the floor is the one thing that makes our blood freeze.

–o–

The man in the door is, although completely unknown, somewhat familiar. His dark skin is wrinkled, his white hair naturally messed up and his white clothes perfectly neat. The calm smile in his face makes me relax just a little. The Demons tense up and the Guardians lower their defenses to the most unexistent point possible without making them dissapear.

Something in this man seems odd, but he as himself gives a confident aura that kind of makes you want to trust him.

"Ah, Erwin. I trust you didn't have a problem with your assignment?" he asks, staying in the doorway.

"None, Father" our teacher says, sounding strangely serious. "I was waiting for instructions, as I was told to."

"I see, I see. You did well, my son. I was expecting you to be here when things got started."

"Father?"

The gleeful man's expressions sombers and he seems suddenly dangerous. "He requested a meeting with me being Jadelyn present. I agreed, conditioning him to accept coming here so as to keep her safe inside the Sanctuary."

"He who?" I ask, confused. "And why do you two want to meet with me?"

"Satan" the man bluntly answers. "I don't know his reasons, though, but I know better than to turn him down. We haven't met since the Crusades, after all, and we did little talking."

I frown. "So, you're saying you're God?"

"That is how I am known, yes" he agrees, smiling again. "Anyhow, I hope you don't mind me agreeing with this meeting without consulting you first. I'm afraid the messenger seemed quite eager to go back to Hell."

"I can understand why" I mumble, feeling kinda uncomfortable myself. Seems like I really do have Demonic blood. "I mean..."

"I do know what did you mean" he cuts, not looking affected in the slightest.

"When does the meeting start?" Beck asks, swallowing his current emotions to stand tall beside me.

A booming sound echoes around us, and the air is tense again.

"Right now" God says.

He motions us to walk to the picture window while he goes to the back garden without entering the house, since he's not allowed to. When he finally steps in there, a small figure appears from behind a tree and walks until it's a couple meters away from him, nodding afterwards.

The shadow must've said something when he nodded, because God does it as well. "Satan" he greets.

"My name is Lucifer!" the black-clothed figure snaps.

His voice is so... so high-pitched, that it actually doesn't seem a man's but more like...

Lucifer takes off his hood with a swift hand motion, and glares at God. That's when a round of gasps is heard. I'm pretty sure one of those was mine.

"The Devil is a _kid_?" Andre blurts out, as confused as we are.

"I do seem like it, yes" the seemingly ten-year-old boy says, tensing his jaw. He moves up a pale hand to brush off a strand of midnight-black hair and glares at us with his equally dark eyes. "But I am not."

"Why did you want to meet, _Lucifer_?" God asks, remarking the kid's name.

He smirks. "I want to propose you something. A pact. Regarding her" he nods in my direction.

"Explain yourself" the older-looking immortal asks, wary.

"Just a little way out our fight over that girl" the younger shrugs nonchalantly. "If not, probably we will keep making our subbordinates face each other until I finally get to her."

"I hope you know I cannot agree by myself, even less so if I don't know the terms of your agreement."

"I know " he assures. "Now, shall I explain?"

"Whenever you wish" God all but growls, managing to still look calm.

"Very well. I had a tournament in mind. Face five of my warriors against five of yours. Each duel will imply a point in this agreement. My champion wins, I get what I want. Your champion wins, I will back off. Regarding that point, of course."

"I see" God nods. "Seems fair enough. What are the points you have in mind?"

"One will fight for her life" he starts, provoking my Guardians and the Fallens to growl. "Oh, calm down. That just means I will get her in my hands if my champion wins, and I will leave her alone if God's champion does" he snaps.

That does nothing to calm them down. Granted, seeing our past history it seems very unlikely that Lucifer will let me live if he wins that point. But, as I realized just a while ago, in Hell not everything is as it seems. Maybe he has other ideas in mind for me, although I can't think of anything right now.

"Another champion" Lucifer continues, "will fight for the lives of those who protect her."

So, he's offering to leave my friends alone if whoever God chooses as champion wins? Weird. I thought he hated the Holy blood.

"The third will fight for the families of those who protect her, from now and on until the end of times."

Me, my friends, my friends' families and descendants. I have to say I don't exactly like this...

"The fourth will fight for the lives of her family, from now and on until the end of times."

_My _family and descendants too? Okay, something is definitely wrong.

"Don't accept, Jade" Beck mumbles next to my ear. "It isn't worth it... we can fight his minions off easily enough-"

"And the last champion will fight" Lucifer says loudly, with a melodramatic air in his moves and the pause he makes afterwards, "for Rivot von Gieri."

"What?" I mumble, blocking out all voices but his. He smirks at me.

"I win, she stays with me. God wins, I let her go to never bother her nor her direct descendants ever again. Simply as that, Jadelyn."

"Is there... is there another way for her to leave your side?"

"Not right now" the damn kid says, his voice sounding truthful enough for all world to believe him. "Nor do I think she will manage to, seeing as I got her back after such a... _long_ time."

I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying to properly think this through. Everyone's dead silent behind me, probably balancing the offer and its consequences would we win or lose.

Tori and mine's lives are in stake here. Okay, so, maybe not exactly as 'her life', but her freedom. Is worth her freedom for my life...?

Stupid question.

Of course it is worth it.

"Jade, no" Cat pleads, grabbing my arm. "Please, don't do this... we couldn't bare to lose you too."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but... I can't."

I turn around, ignoring the pang in my chest when I briefly notice the pained shades in their faces, and look at Lucifer's pleased one. Damn bastard, he knew how to play his cards so I wouldn't have another choice but to play along.

"I agree" I firmly say, ignoring the shifts and mumbles and groans behind me.

God stays quiet for a few minutes before sighing. "Very well, I agree too. When is this tournament going to be held?"

"You can choose the place and date as you may think it appropiate."

"Any requests?"

"No champion is to be informed of the pact but the point regarding Jadelyn's life."

"Shall I tell them that the winner is that who gets three victories?"

"You may as well" Lucifer shrugs. "Just to clarify, this means the Archangel over there cannot be a champion."

"As you wish."

"Do you have requests of your own, dear good old Father?" the Devil not so subtly mocks.

"Fair play. No one can interfere in the fights, nor can the champions attack the bystanders. No one can attack Jadelyn or her protectors from now on until the tournament is over."

So, basically, I'm safe for now, if God's champion wins I'm forever safe and if Lucifer's champion does then I'm dead? Kind of messed up, really.

"It will _not_ be to death" he adds almost as an afterthought. "No champion is to die in the tournament."

"I agree to your conditions as well" the Devil nods his head. "Do you have the date and place in time?"

"Right now, in the Bermuda Triangle's dueling field."

"Very well. We shall gather in ten minutes with our champions and Jadelyn's group."

God barely can nod before Lucifer is gone with another melodramatically loud bang. The old man sighs and turns to look at us.

"Erwin, go to Heaven and gather these five champions."

Sikowitz nods, steps out of the Sanctuary and takes the folded piece of paper which his boss made appear out of nowhere before disappearing with a soft hiss.

"Don't worry" God says, turning to us with a calming air around him . "I will bet my best warrior in the duel about your lives."

"What about Tori?" God stays silent. "You won't try to save her?"

"I'm afraid she's a Demon and, as such..."

I frown. "So, because of her blood you will let her remain a slave?"

"Jadelyn..."

"You have no idea of how much she means to all of us" I snap, half exasperated and half anxious. "And she's been protecting me!"

"For egoistical reasons..."

"Who the fuck...?"

"Actually, sir" Beck cuts me. "I think that her 'egoistical reason' is what makes her the best protector Jade could ever have."

"When my champion wins, it will not matter whether she's there to protect her or not."

"You don't get it, do you?" Andre all but growls, standing up against God maybe for the first time in his life and possibly risking a fall. "It's not quite about Jade's safety but about what Tori means to all of us, _Jade_ specially."

God seems to think about it.

"Very well. I will bet one of my best Archangels so as to release her. However, what happens during and after that duel it's not my responsability."

I nod, knowing is the best deal I can get considering the circumstances.

We step out of the Sanctuary, and God makes some fancy hand movements and then we're trapped in something like a hurricane, hurrying towards the Bermuda Triangle.

And more than being worried about my own life, I'm worried about the result of the duel that will decide Tori's.

I just want her with me...

* * *

**Some people just LOVE to rush their judgements before they get the full picture. Like if all the immortals' mysteries could be known by a former low-rank expelled at five years old. Honestly...**

**If something isn't worth reading, then goddamit, close the window and stop provoking yourself such a nuisance. Are you a masochist, Guest dude?**

**Kyle K.**


	9. Tournament and Gieri

**My week nearly sucked. Fortunately, it didn't. But it did suck my time, so I couldn't update sooner. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I thought we had already covered this point.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Tournament and Gieri**

I'm almost not surprised when I step out of the hurricane and see the infamous Bermuda Triangle as it really is. Who would've known that the oh so feared zone in the middle of the Atlantic is nothing but a small island? Certainly not a human, or someone raised as one, but I've been given so many surprises lately that this one barely manages to shake me.

The weather's calm, although we're surrounded by a storming sea and a furious sky that are there probably to hide the huge meadow that is disturbed just by the field – that is nothing but a football camp with marks in the floor delimiting the dueling area.

Lucifer is already here, surrounded by his six hooded Knights of Darkness, each in a equal combat attire that includes three swords, an armor and its matching helmet resting under the arm.

As soon as we step into the field, crossing the marks in the floor, a hiss is heard behind us and Sikowitz walks up to my right, while five people I assume are the champions go a little bit further to stand around God.

"Shall we start?" the man asks, recieving a nod from the child.

Both of them walk to the center, and a wooden panel grows from the floor to display a surface divided in five. Carved in it, what I guess are the five points to the agreement since it's a little too much far for me to read. Each one of them places a hand in a side of the panel, and it extends to the sides with plain tables.

Hm. So the champions won't be known until the fight starts? Fair enough.

In silence, they walk back to their respective groups. Then we all step out and the panel moves itself to stand at one side, growing to show off its content. The names are still hidden.

Tori's the last point. I'm just before her. So we'll have to wait until three fights are over to start the dueling over my girlfriend's freedom...

The panel glows with a transparent shine. The first two champions are revealed. I breathe deeply and wait for the battle to begin.

–o–

Okay, so, if I have to be honest, truth is I didn't totally get what the fuck happened. I know the final results, but just because it was quite obvious. I mean, God's first champion, the one battling for my friend's families, had his ass kicked. Lucifer's second barely lost, keeping my Guardians safe, after a good twenty minutes.

The third, regarding my family, was a bit easier to follow. Maybe because my eyes, used to mortal life, were starting to show a little of my immortal blood – or so Andre commented half-way through the fight. In any case, once more God's champion barely wins. Personally, I think the Archangel wasn't stronger but smarter and so she could use her brains to win over the Knight, who was _way_ more powerful and fast.

And now, finally _my_ fight. I guess it's okay that I was in the back, then, since I'll be able to understand a bit of what will happen.

The panel glows.

Archangel: Arthur Auguste

Knight: Rivot von Gieri

Rivot von Gieri. Tori. _My_ Tori will be the one fighting for Lucifer in order to gain him the right to kill me. She's brainwashed, but it's still messed up.

That kid has a serious problem.

The growls behind me are only stopped when a hooded shadow takes a step forward, discards the cape and gives it to a fellow Knight before getting fully inside the field.

Is Tori. But not exactly. Her hair is now cut short, neatly pulled back, dyied black with several silver strings and a few red – actually, it seems more like silver with red and black mixed in between, like the hair of the man that went to retrieve her. Dead cold red eyes, arrogant stance, fierce aura, skin tattooed with the elegant marks of death.

Right now, she's Rivot von Gieri, Knight of Darkness, the most powerful assassin in all history.

And she's pointing right at us.

–o–

Within ten minutes of the match, the Archangel is breathing heavily, with his huge sword tightly gripped with both hands, and his stance is cautelous and a little afraid seeing how difficult it will be to win. After all, his oponent has a claymore loosely grabbed with a single hand and isn't tired at all.

No, forget it. He _knows_ he doesn't stand a chance. She isn't even attacking with full force nor her dominant hand. She's just playing with him and it's absolutely obvious. The guy's screwed. And I'm dead.

Damn Lucifer planned all this. He knew no Archangel was more powerful than his best Knight, and so knew he wasn't risking anything with his proposal but assuring his victory against God. _Again_.

Everyone's dead silent.

Arthur attacks again. Rivot easily dodges him, all the while sheathing her claymore, and retrieves the twin short swords hanging off her hips to give him a hard hit in the back of his head with both pommels and send him flying to the other side of the field. She stands straight again, looking almost bored even though she's as expressive as a rock. Her helmet, held by another Knight, was thrown away after the second minute started. She clearly noticed she wasn't against a challenge.

They keep on and on, with the Archangel more desperate as seconds grow by and the Demon not seeming tired. She has given him a few blows, but no cut yet, and he hasn't been able of even scratching her.

Beck's clock ticks the twentieth minute when God's champion drops his sword and starts throwing waves of holy power. Again, she dodges each one with no effort, the swords back to their scabbards.

Arthur throws a wave, she jumps, and when her feet are back in earth he howls. I quickly look at him to find twin knives buried deep within his shoulders. He tries to take them off, but the damage is done either way. Now he has no weapon, no arms, no energy, and she's fresh and armed.

Fortunately for him, she can't kill him.

"Stop playing around, Rivot" Lucifer commands.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She turns her back at him. Walks a few steps forward, and right to my group. She looks up and her eyebrows move upwards by just a millimeter, apparently just noticing us. As she walks, she eyes each one of us with her expression never faltering. She stops in front of Arthur. Unsheathes her claymore. Easily shifts it up to deliver the blow that will seal my destiny.

Right now, it feels like I'm the only one with eyes open. Arthur has his head hanging down in defeat, the Demons probably aren't paying attention knowing she's going to win, and my side is looking away with the knowledge that my life is over whether Tori gets free or not.

But I'm still looking, unable to tear my eyes away from the slender armored figure of my girl.

Her eyes shoot up quickly, as if she was intending in take just a glimpse of the half-blood whose life she's metaphorically going to take. Even if she doesn't know it yet.

Blood and sky meet once again.

In just a second, hell breaks loose.

"End the duel!" Lucifer screams.

She seems conflicted.

"Rivot!" the Knights shout.

Keeps on looking at me.

"END THE DUEL!" a Knight yells.

Her grip falters, and the sword lowers a bit.

"RIVOT!"

The claymore falls to the ground, just a centimeter to Arthur's left.

"VON GIERI! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

She still doesn't seem collected, but her voice is firm and echoes in every head. "I surrender."

"Tori?" I mumble, looking at her eyes.

Red is once again warm, and she manages a shaky, somewhat sad smile that stays for just a second. And then, she's on the floor, unconscious, and a Knight hurries to carry her back to Hell's side of the field.

Lucifer is livid, but somehow keeps looking calm. "Well, that was certainly unexpected" he says with a rasp, angry voice. "Anyhow, let's move on to the next duel."

Beck's hand tenses in my shoulder, and I briefly wonder when did he put it there. I ignore him, my eyes stuck in Tori. The Knight beside her, the first champion, has an arm around her shoulders to keep her sitting and looks at me with a deathly glare in her fiery cold red eyes.

What's with that bitch?

The duel starts. The Knight walking forward is an old-looking man, Mias von Gieri –the Demon who went to the Sanctuary to retrieve Tori–, who doesn't bother to put on the helmet and moves with an overconfident air around him. Kinda like Rivot.

Hm. Von Gieri? Funny... This guy may be related to Tori, Trina and David... although I never bothered to ask whether the von Gieri surname is usual between Demons. My girlfriend was uncomfortable with quite a lot of subjects about Hell, but her life down there before meeting me was by far the worst. She tried not to talk about it unless it was absolutely necessary.

God's champion looks kinda weak, and I seriously hope he's not what he seems because if he is then we'll lose Tori forever, whether because of her having her memories rewritten again or being turned into a V. Personally, I think Lucifer's planning to do the first.

Is just in this particular fight that I'm putting all my hope and prayers into the Archangel. This is not like the previous ones, in which I wanted God to win but wasn't exactly desperate for it to happen.

But this is different. Because the life at stake here isn't mine but Tori's and, regarding her, I'm the most unselfish person in the world.

Or the most selfish, depending on how you look at it.

Mias lowers his head, in the same display of chivalry that all the previous Knights showed, and lets out a somehow mocking smile. "Make this worth it, kid. I do not like to draw my sword for someone who does not represent a menace."

The Archangel lowers his head as well. "I will try to, milord."

Then, the both of them unseath their swords –claymores, one silver and the other obsidian– and charge.

Fortunately, God's champion isn't weak. But he isn't strong enough to defeat Mias, either, and settles for just resisting. Von Gieri stays calm and collected, his breath steady, attacks quick and strong. Just like Rivot. These two seriously could be relatives.

"Come on, kid. You can do it better" the Demon says. I hear snickers from the other side of the field and look up to see Lucifer and his awake Knights having fun with the way their champion is clearly toying with the enemy.

"What will happen to Tori?" I ask quietly.

God sighs. "I'm afraid I can't do much. I got Gabriel to fight for her, but clearly no Archangel is a challenge to one of that family. Had I known he has two Knights belonging to the House of Gieri..."

"The what?"

"The bloodline the Vegas and Lord and Lady Gieri come from" another Archangel says, looking at me. "Rumour has it Lucifer himself is a descendant."

"The royal family?" Beck wonders, blinking. "Are you serious?"

"It's just a rumour, but seems like it. In any case, Lucifer is as immortal as Father himself so it doesn't matter if he popped out of nowhere or descends from a bloodline. He won't need a heir anytime soon or late."

I turn back to look at my unconscious girlfriend. Her face, now with small tattooed lines from below the middle of the eye to the cheekbone, up to the temples and down to the equally tattooed neck, seems anything but calm. Well, she certainly could pass as nobility. And, besides of the skin tone, she resembles Lucifer a bit too much. Although that's maybe because she has her hair dyed, but still.

It doesn't take long for Mias to get rid of Gabriel's claymore and get him in his knees. "Seems like you made this worth my blade, kid" the Knight says softly. "But no one is a challenge to the House of Gieri."

"I'm glad I lasted long enough to hear that words, Lord Gieri" the Archangel answers, looking anything but defeated. If anything, he seems honestly proud. "Now I know I'm not yet ready to call myself a swordsman."

"A good attitude indeed" Mias smiles, giving the blow that makes him the winner of the duel.

"As I promised" Lucifer bitterly proclaims from his side of the field while his final champion walks back to him, "Jadelyn West, her family and her Guardians are safe of any Demonic harm from now on."

"I hope you keep your promise, Lucifer" God answers, getting a growl as response.

"I am no God" the Devil mumbles, his red eyes shining with hatred. "You should know it, _Father_."

Just a second later, all seven Hell inhabitants are gone. We go back to the Vega Sanctuary, and I walk up to my room ignoring everything and everyone. It's not like if someone tries to stop me, either, and if they try I don't notice.

Surrounded by a deafening silence that's only in my ears, I break down.

–o–

Dark Domain

Lord Mias von Gieri nods in aknowledgment when the youngest Knight, Lady Rivot von Gieri, enters the room with a scowl in her usually dead cold expression.

"You seem angry, my child. What happened?"

"I have a headache" the girl growls, plopping down beside the elder in the comfortable couch. It seems like it pains more to admit it than the actual ache.

"Strong, I assume."

"No shit" she snaps, leaning back. Mias looks at her with a raised eyebrow and she sighs. "My apologies, Mias. His Majesty was mad at Vitaris and somehow I got stuck with dragging him down."

Now the oldest within the six Knights of Darkness can't contain the open eyes, raised eyebrows and stunned expression. Carefully, he sets his book down in the table and turns to properly look at the teen.

"Please, Rivot, explain to me. Vitaris... His Majesty made him...?"

"Yes, he was turned into a V. It does not seem to me like he is getting out anytime soon."

"Well, he _did_ lose the most important duel" the man slowly says, his expression darkening. "The hybrid would be His Majesty' by now if he had won against Archangel Paulo."

"Indeed" the younger nods. "But now I have a headache because that useless waste of space would not stop yelling that he did not deserve to be down there just for losing against a cheater."

"_Just for_? I thought His Majesty told him _why_ he was being punished..."

"He did" the girl reminds him. "My guess is he was overly desperate. But the Ws will get a feast with him until His Majesty gets him out. That is, _if_ He does."

The ancient laughs at the prodigy's hidden amusement with their old partner's fate. She is overly cruel, but that's Rivot von Gieri for you. She's not a eighteen-year-old Knight for nothing.

Rivot, with no intention of showing the slightless hint of emotion in her cruel, blood-thirsty red eyes, gets up and walks to the elegant shelf full of books. She takes one without really looking at the title and sits back down with her relative, settling on for start a new book instead of keep discusing about late Knight Vitaris el Svairnz.

Mias, smiling, gets up and walks out of the door. He feels like having some fun with the Vs. If he gets lucky, maybe he'll be invited to rip someone's wings.

_Oh, the delights my job can provide me_, he thinks, with a cruel twitch of his thin lips.

Rivot completely ignores him, not even realizing when he leaves. She's so focused, that she doesn't even notice she's in the middle of the seven-hundred-pages book until a pair of arms wraps around her from behind and a cheek is pressed against her own.

The Knight behind her snorts, moves a hand and closes the book, and it's just in that moment when the younger Demon reacts. "Do you mind? I am trying to read. Go and do something useful for once."

"Why so grumpy?"

"I am in no mood for your harassment."

"You hurt me, dear. I am just trying to make you relax."

"I do not need you for that."

"And...?"

"Let me go. Now."

"My, Rivot" the woman complains, doing as told. But instead of leaving, as the young Demon was actually asking, she sits beside her. "What has gotten into you? You were not so mad this morning."

"Do me a favor and shut up."

"Would you rather have me...?"

"Dear Satan, Airsha, do not be so vulgar. Are you really a Knight?"

"Last time I checked, I was" the only other female in the group answers, amused.

"Seems to me like you are not anymore. There is no nobility in your manners lately."

"You know what I want."

"And you had it. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"Rivot..."

Von Gieri turns her head and glares at the woman, clearly annoyed. Airsha Strava closes her mouth and makes a face, silently complaining. She's completely ignored, as usual, and the young Demon goes back to her book.

The almost-fifty-year-old stands up, looks through the shelves, walks around, looks again, tries to read, gets bored, sits again, stands, sits, and thirty minutes of silence later she can't take it anymore and jerks the heavy book out of Rivot's hands.

"What the..."

But she can't even finish her words, because the older woman pines her down on the couch and forcefully kisses her, quickly grabbing the teen's hands over her head with a hand and sneaking the other under her black t-shirt.

The young Knight doesn't even have to struggle to take the woman out of her, because a presence behind the closed door makes Airsha jump away and she can sit again and glare at her colleague, wiping her mouth.

"Do not ever do that again or I swear I will kill you" she threatens, using that trademark tone she knows scares the shit out of nearly all Hell. Then the door is opened and she turns around, letting emotion show in her eyes for the first time since she returned to her homeland at the sight of the person holding the knob. "Kaira?"

The thirteen-year-old contains a happy smile until the other Knight walks out, closing the door, and then jumps over Rivot. "Master!"

"I need to breathe" von Gieri points out quickly. The girl loosens her deathly grip, but doesn't let go. "Let me see you."

Kaira Dravo takes a step back. Rivot stands up, takes her alumni's hands in her own and makes her get a little more away to eye her critically. Pale, skinny, short, happy red eyes, long wavy black hair pulled into twin braids. That's how she remembers her. Now, she has short hair pulled back with a black headband and a pair of eyes that shows too much pain and hatred for someone of her age. She has a good amount of tattoos now, too, and that makes Rivot smirk.

"Seems like you have been doing well" she softly comments, letting the other hug her tight and making it seem as if she didn't notice that look hidden under the relief.

"I have not" Kaira retorts, and Rivot can feel her shirt getting wet with her alumni's tears. "I missed you, master. When you left, everyone started treating me like if I was not worthy of serving His Majesty or even living. I got in trouble with my clan. Had to fight them to prove myself..."

That sounds a little too familiar to the older Demon, who can't help but to make a face when the memories of her childhood come back to her in a wave strong enough to block her mind for a while. She returns the hug for the very first time. "I apologize, Kaira. My departure was way too sudden. I am sorry you suffered because of me."

"I do not understand. Why did you leave? Everyone says that you were expelled. But it is ridiculous. You could not be here if that was the case" the girl mumbles, all her pain released and healed at the always comforting touch of the Demon that was her mother, sister and mentor.

"It is... a difficult point. His Majesty allowed me to tell you just a bit of what really happened, but I am afraid you will not be able to tell that to anyone. Once the word of my return and new rank is spread, Hell will know another version."

"... I can live with little. I just want to know..."

"I _was_ exiled. Temporarily. I was supposed to come back after twenty months, but something that happened in Earth made His Majesty leave me there. And something else made Him take me back. But... I do not know any reason behind these events, since my memories are a complete mess from the moment I stepped into the Dark Domain to recieve my last assignment as a Kalaus. And seems like no one has the slightless idea. Not even Knights know everything."

Kaira thinks about it and then nods. "What will Hell know?"

"I was made the first test to His Majesty' new plan – Project S. Basically, children born within a Fallen family will be trained to eventually pretend to be Fallens themselves and act as spies."

"Sounds convicing" the young Dravo comments. "And ends the prejudice towards U-related Demons."

"Side effect. The idea was actually to justify my departure and cover why I am a Knight even though my excellent record is stained by those two years."

Kaira stares at her master with eyes wide open. "His Majesty wants you by his side that badly?"

Rivot smirks and brushes her thin lips against her alumni's ear. "I have been told that I am the most powerful assassin Hell has ever known."

The younger Demon raises both eyebrows in surprise, but doesn't comment because she had more or less expected it. She is von Gieri's alumni after all.

"How does it feel to be a Knight?" the girl asks excitedly, jumping up and down while still in her master's embrace.

Rivot can't help the smile that pops out at the childish antics of the little girl that refuses to let her go. "I swear a Demon's life becomes more boring the higher their rank is. But tell me, Kaira, how has it been for you?"

Knowing her master is talking about her career, Dravo smiles the big, happy smile that always drove Rivot nuts. "It was hard, but I managed to build myself a reputation nearly as good as yours. Middle matriarch at twelve."

"Now look at that" Rivot smirks and messes with her alumni's hair. "Seems like we will be able to destroy the prejudices against our class."

Kaira nods happily, proud of herself and her master and their accomplishments against all odds. After all, some of the best Demons were once under the care of important Demons that ended up expelled. Maybe because those alumnis had to fight really hard to overcome all bad looks others gave them so as to prove themselves worthy. Those with respected masters, meaning most of Hell's population, had it way easier. But not all of them reached high ranks, unlike Us' alumnis whom always got into high-rank assassin families – or respected guilds if they belonged to another class. They were few Demons, but still.

"I am proud of you, Kaira. You proved yourself unworthy of prejudices."

Kaira stands her tallest. For years, ever since Rivot von Gieri took her from her mother's guild's house and under her care, she has craved hearing her young master flatter her. For _anything_. But, during her early childhood, she only knew of cold stares and silent criticism. Her master was not someone easy to please and she never managed to do it. Ok, so maybe once, when she was accepted into her first family – the patriarch, once Rivot's as well, had gone personally to the middle rank house they were living in to ask Gieri permission to take her six-year-old alumni.

_Just do your job. Ignore everything you do not need,_ she told her while Kaira was packing her few belongings to move into her new house. Then she looked at the kid with a blank stare for a few minutes. _You have talent. Do not waste it._

It hadn't been much, but for a girl who had had just endless training, not much words and barely two assignments for herself in the fourteen months she had been an alumni, it had been the world. Rivot had never let her move one finger the countless times she took her to Earth, and never explained anything, so Kaira had been utterly confused when a week after her second assassination there was a leader asking for her.

But now, Rivot was proud of her and telling her so. And her master was a bloody _Knight_, the youngest ever, so it counted even for bystanders.

To please one's master was the first step to please the King.

"Thank you, master" she smiled. Rivot smiled back.

She had no damn idea of what had changed Gieri so much, but she was forever grateful.

* * *

**ScottyBgood managed to figure out that a possibility for all this weirdness was Tori being temporarily exiled. Good guess.**

**Oh, and from now on I'll update less frequently because with this chapter we covered all I had already written. And I'm less than three months away from my highschool prom and a little more than that to the exam that will decide whether I can enter the college I want or have to wait another year. Ugh, I hate studying. But I have no other chance if I want to go to college next year...**

**Kyle K.**

**EDIT: Ok, so, I thought about it and whatever. Guest reviews are enabled again. Just one idiot thinking my story worthless crap against 22 that want to know what will happen anyways? Dude, I don't care anymore. My real life wasn't easy a few years ago and this is actually nothing. Haters gonna hate~**


	10. Wings and First Stage of Flight

**I'm still alive! Yay!... I guess.**

**Just in case you didn't notice, we'll follow Rivot (aka Tori) for a good while. Mainly because the story circles around Jade and herself, and Jade is safe, and if I wrote about what's going on back in Earth it'd be a depression party (?) Ok, bad word choice. Anyway, I felt like writing about Tori's life in Hell because we all can imagine how was Jade's and Tori's not going to tell.**

**And this will escalate to the point that provokes the climax of the story, so sue me.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, honestly, again? There's no way in hell I own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 ****– Wings and First Stage of Flight**

Northern Mountains. January 7, 1997

"Rivot!" a woman called out loud, her voice echoing through the snowed, cold mountains. "Dear Satan, where did that girl go?" she muttered, hugging herself to keep her body warm. The land of O, where elder Demons took care of children without parents, older siblings nor grandparents, was the second coldest level of Hell – the worse of all being the land of W, widely known as the land of Blood, where traitors were punished for their crimes against the King. Fortunately, the place that had been her home for the last fifteen years was cold just for a few months – she didn't even want to think of how would her life be if she was down there all the time.

Right now, the mountain in which she lived, and also the coldest region of the land –just her luck–, was about to face the hardest of winter, with a week ruled by a constant snowstorm. They were lucky to see anything at all during those days. Although the storm hadn't started yet, she'd still give her wings for a good cup of coffee, but... she had better things to do. She sighed, trying to figure out where could the orphan be.

Rivot von Gieri was, at her three years old, the most irritant headache for the elders in charge of the orphanage that was her home. Her sneaking skills were rather surprising, since she was still so young, but that –her ability to slip by– was exactly the problem. With her silent steps and never outstanding manners, she really did live of to her lineage's nickname. She was indeed a shadow.

Finding Rivot once she managed to get out of sight was a challenge even to a Knight, for the House of Gieri had so much potential within and a child of them could be an actual shadow of the air itself without even trying.

"Rivot!" she called again, knowing she would never get an answer. "I'm doomed" she mused dejectedly.

Sure enough, if the head of the House found out about the little girl running away once again, even after asking for the elders to always watch over her... she shuderred at the mere thought of Lord Gieri mad at her.

"He'd rip my head of. Right after finding her in five seconds."

Suddenly, something tackled her from behing, making her bite back a cry of surprise. The body clinging to hers was small and warm, and the arms grasping here neck were thin and soft, and yet she sensed the strenght in her tiny attacker. That was the trait that made her instantly recognize the Demon and not completely freak out.

"Dear Satan, Rivot, you scared me!" she reprimanded the girl, trying in vain to pry her off her back. "Where have you been? We were worried!"

"I have been following you for the last twenty minutes" the childish voice confessed and somehow complained.

"What?"

"You are _so_ distracted. No wonder you were born a C."

The old woman sighed, knowing there was no way she could win an argument against the girl and deciding to let it go. "What have been you doing? This is not the first time you run away."

Rivot released her neck and circled her. The O was left dead silent at the sight of the little pale three years old looking at her in the eyes with a shiny pair of dark feathered wings keeping her feet off the ground.

"You... how... how can it be...?"

"I summoned them" the girl crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "What do you think, grandmother?"

"They are certainly magnificent, my child. Worthy of your noble blood."

"Do you think my grandfather will be proud?"

"Only a fool would not."

Rivot beamed at her, for once looking like the little kid she was. The old Demon smiled warmly and caressed her short, brown hair.

"But" she continued, "please, I beg you not to dissapear like that again. You worried us."

"I apologize" the girl's lips twitched, as if she was containing a smirk, and her keeper sighed knowing she wasn't sorry at all.

The rest of the way home, Rivot tried her wings every way she could think of, from hanging herself centimeters above the ground to races against the wind to dashes even a grown Demon would find difficult.

The display saddened the elder, although she preferred to show the side of her that was proud of such accomplishments. From what she could remember, last time a kid got wings before fourth birthday, it didn't take long for Hell to turn the carefree child into a cold-blooded Assassin. One of the best magic users of all times even before turning thirty years old.

It was clear to the woman, as she watched said Assassin's descendant rush through the cloudy sky, that this girl was also going to make history.

And she did _not_ like it.

Northern Orphanage. January 11, 1997

It wasn't an every day thing, but it wasn't strange either, that a grown Demon would arrive unexpectedly to the Land of O. Most of the times, they were visiting a younger sibling or a niece, or maybe a friend still under the Alumni age.

But the most important visitors were those that also meant a goodbye, those that would most likely never come back. They were fully grown, above average Demons that visited the orphan state to get a kid out of the orphanage and into their rightful land, to raise them and make them an useful piece under the King's will.

So, when the doorbell to the upstate building rang and grandmother Vee ushered the Demon to the administrative office, the older kids got together in the covered patio to discuss about who they thought would leave them forever.

"But... this is strange" the older between them all, a boy who had just turned five, commented after the short list was made. "None of us" he signaled himself and the other three candidates, "have grown wings."

"No kid in this house has had since Mrelac left" another rolled his eyes.

"And" the other continued, shooting him a warning glare, "we all know it is absolutely impossible for one to leave this state until then."

"That is no true" a four-year-old blurted out before she could stop herself.

Thirteen pairs of eyes fixed upon her. "And who might be our hidden superior?" the older asked softly, curious. "I know for a fact that none of us has managed to get them yet, and the other kids are still too young. Most of them still do not know how to talk properly."

The girl hesitated. The unspoken leader of the orphans shot her a menacing glare and she looked down, unable to contain her twitching shoulders.

After a few moments of silence, the boy's expression softened. "Of course" he mused, smiling. "I should have known."

"Raikai?" the second kid asked, voicing their companion's confussion.

There was another moment of silence.

"I got mine a few days ago" a soft voice confessed, and they turned to look at a girl who was still too young to belong to the Circle – only four and five years old kids were admitted to the unformal group within the orphanage.

"Rivot" Raikai greeted the troublesome girl. "Why are you here?"

"I always listen to the Circle."

None of them questioned it, knowing she was better at hiding her presence than a lot of grown ups – the same reason they weren't surprised by her sudden appearance.

"In any case" the leader continued, "how is it you have gotten your wings already? You are still three years old."

"That is" another voice cut in, an the visitor popped out of nowhere to stand behind Rivot, "because this little girl is a member of the House of Gieri."

"... excuse me. The what?" Raikai asked, blinking.

"The von Gieri family" the Demon smiled, amused, "is the most noble, powerful immortal bloodline. It is said that they are direct descendants of the first immortal, and that they have a Holy branch as well as the Magical you have here" he patted the girl's shoulder. "For as far as Hell's memory goes, there has never been a Dark Council without one of them. Right now, Lord Mias von Gieri is the head of the House, His Majesty' right hand and miss Rivot's very own grandfather."

"That is the reason why she lives in this state even when she has family outside" grandmother Vee added, stepping beside the visitor.

"She is a Knight's granddaughter?" Raikai raised an eyebrow. "No wonder she is stronger than all of us together. So, I take it she is the one becoming an Alumni?"

"That is correct, young man."

"I want to know your name" Rivot asked, seeming quite menacing for such a little girl.

Her future Master smiled. "Of course, it would be rather impolite of me to not give it to you. I assume you follow the rules of chivalry by heart?"

"And you should as well, if you are good enough to have a Gieri as your Alumni" the girl gave him her cold eyes and he gulped. "Your name."

"My mistake, miss. I am Clame D'Ruth, from the Assassin bai Kallummi. His Majesty entrusted me with your upbringing as a good subject, and I hope to do a good job" he bowed.

Rivot stared at him and crossed her tiny arms. "Grandfather agreed to have someone of such a weak high-rank clan to be my Master? I would have hoped for him to take my career more seriously."

Clame seemed uncomfortable, to the orphan's delight and Vee's amusement. It was refreshing to have another Demon suffering under the girl's sharp tongue and powerful aura, specially one that seemed so full of himself.

How's that for a three years old?

–o–

Kallummi Manor. Later that day

"I am Clame D'Ruth's Alumni, Rivot von Gieri. Nice to meet you."

Clame's clanmates silently gaped at the little girl before them, surprised that a kid that young could be already capable of entering the system even though they had already heard it from their partner. Clearly, they had thought he had been joking.

Rivot looked at the hall they were hanging out in while she waited for the Demons to react to her announcement. It was obvious that her weakling of a Master wasn't going to move by himself. She was going to have some serious talk with her grandfather regarding this. Honestly. As if she was just some commoner.

"Are you Lord Mias' granddaughter?" the Demon wearing the Kallummi's crest asked, approaching her with a careful step.

"I am" she answered, eyeing the matriarch critically.

"I see. I am Rhas el Svairnz..."

"Niece of Lord Vitaris" the girl recognized, making the older nod.

"Exactly. It is a pleasure to meet you, miss Rivot."

The woman took the tiny hand in her own and shook it, while returning the head bow the girl was giving her.

"Great. Another hasty royal idiot" someone muttered.

Rhas quickly turned to give her clanmate a scolding for such manners, but when she managed to find the rude one Rivot was already before him, tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze with her most common unexpressive one.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly. In the silent room, however, her words echoed.

He looked down with a scornful air. "Hasty..."

As soon as that single word left his lips, he fell to his knees. Rivot raised an eyebrow. "I think I missed what you said."

"Hasty... royal... idiot" he managed to blurt out, right before having his whole body crashing on the marble floor.

The other Kallummi watched in awe as one of their most powerful members was so easily brought down by a little girl who seemed everything but strong. With her looks, everyone would've thought she was still a weakling.

"I _dare_ you" Rivot slowly growled, emiting a cold, menacingly powerful aura, "to insult me again. Just once more."

The Demon, now free of whatever spell the girl casted on him, whimpered and crawled backwards, clearly scared, while looking around for help. To his horror, none of his partners attempted to move. Desperate, he turned his eyes turned to his leader's pair of rubies, which now eyed him with disgust.

"I thought so" the three-years-old said through a grimace unbelievable for someone her age.

Rivot turned around, her cape fluttering, to look at Rhas with a softer gaze. The matriarch returned the look with amusement, and a smirk found its way to the normally serious face. "That was a rather interesting display, miss Rivot. May I show you your room?"

"If you please."

The two walked out of the hall, leaving behind a bunch of Demons still too stunned to move. No one was going to admit it, but everyone had thought at least once with kicking Hell out of their rude partner. However, his position as second-in-command, as well as the rule of no-harming, had kept them at that. And now, a little girl had made their dreams true with nothing but a silent spell.

They were sure going to enjoy having her around.

–o–

Republic of Karelia, Russia. September 11, 2001

It was raining heavily. So much that it was hard to see your nose... if you were human. Because to a immortal like the one standing atop the tallest tree between those near to the railroad, it was near to nothing. Specially if you spent most of your life in a place with similar winter climate.

The small figure was covered in a raincoat, but the hood was pulled back allowing one to see the black-haired girl's bored face – if you _could_ see, that is. The rain didn't affect her, though, thanks to her favorite impermeability spell. This mission would've been difficult otherwise.

"Ten seconds" she muttered, her red eyes fixed upon the approaching train. "Eight seconds."

The last moments were torturously slow as she waited for the passenger-stuffed machine to reach the chosen point. The girl took her right hand out of the coat, folding the little and ring fingers and setting the other three in a rigid way, and placed it in front of her face.

_Five... four... three... two..._ She closed her eyes. _Now._

"Est ni kau, klai-est bai mun" she muttered the spell. _One... two..._ She opened her eyes.

The next minutes were deliciously slow as a loud screech reached her ears, followed by dozens of frightened screams and a pandemonium of crashing metal and breaking glass. Her delighted scarlet orbs recorded the detail of every twist and crack, of every drop shed, of the fire quickly growing and engulfing everything despite the rain. Her nose took in the smoke, the blood, the tears, the burnt flesh, and most importantly... the fear. She could almost taste it in her tongue.

"Guess your train will never reach station" she muttered, her lips twitching in a blood-thirsty smirk. "Now..."

Expectant, she reached into her pocket and took out a little black notebook, opening it in the bookmarked page to see the results. Inside a little square,between the words'23 – train to Petrozavodsk' and the current date,a number written with red ink was increasing in unison with the deaths of the accident.

"Fifty-nine in the first ten minutes" she smirked when the speed slowed down. "I am improving."

Humming some unknown beat, she jumped off the tree and, just before touching the ground, teleported herself back to her home.

"Now... I need a coffee."

The building in which her clan lived was empty when she arrived, although that wasn't much of a surprise. Low-ranks had more missions in a month than the high-ranks in a year, so their estates were almost always empty... and if not, nearly all of them would be in their rooms, resting. She had grown used to not seeing her partners around in the three years she had been escalating the lower names.

Come to think of it, it was actually weird if she got to see someone at all these days. Surely it wasn't healthy for a girl her age to appreciate loneliness and despise company.

But, of course, the man currently sitting in the kitchen was one of the few she didn't mind having around. He was a fairly tall, silver-haired old man who gave out a powerful yet calm aura.

He looked at her and smiled softly. "A good coffee you have here."

"I do not really know who brought it" she answered. "But I do think it is human's."

"I see."

"What are you doing here, grandfather?" she asked, pouring herself a cup without looking at him.

"Now I cannot see my little heir?"

Rivot snorted. "Please. You and I know that we have not seen each other outside of work since I entered my fourth clan. And that was thirty months ago."

Mias von Gieri sighed and placed down his cup –no kidding, it was really his– before pressing his eyes. "I know, I know. It is unnecesary to remind me of my failures as a grandparent."

"You have been busy" she shrugged. "You are a Knight after all."

"Yes, but still..." a warning glare from the girl made him sigh once again. "I have been following your job – that was a good one you did just now, by the way. Vitaris, the Knight in charge of you, told me you are good enough to be a matriarch already."

"That is... unexpected."

"Not at all. You are not a royal for nothing."

"So, will I...?"

"There is a problem, though" he sighed again.

"Grandfather?" Rivot called. She had never seen her only relative so... defeated.

"Clame... made a mistake."

Uh oh. That was never good. In Hell, and specially to the Assassin class, a wrong step could mean a failure so catastrophic that you could even be tortured eternally as a punishment. And, judging for Mias' somber expression, it wasn't exactly a V what her Master had become.

"His Majesty expelled him."

Rivot took a deep breath, already expecting it but unable to stop the blow to hurt like Holy. "I see... So now I am a paria as well. You also came to bid farewell, am I wrong?"

Mias shook his head, saddened. "I am afraid that, as a Knight, it would be unacceptable for me to... have someone like you around. And His Majesty would be angry if his right hand was object of such rumours... I do not want to, but..."

"I understand" she stopped him, setting the cup back down without taking one single sip.

"Rivot..." she shook her head. He paused, searching for a proper way to voice his thoughts. "We will see each other again. You just have to..."

"Reach the top, I know" she turned around, her eyes devoid of any emotion for the very first time. "I will. I will become a Knight before your time to leave the Council comes."

Without another word, she left the kitchen and walked upstairs to her bedroom. And her grandfather could only see his only relative slip away from him, and he had no other chance but to let her go. All the while cursing himself for being foolish enough to agree to have that weakling as his little princess' Master.

"He is lucky His Majesty expelled him already" Mias muttered darkly. "Otherwise, I would kill him for causing Rivot such a pain."

But he could do nothing, so he simply stood up and teleported back to the Dark Domain, leaving behind the couple of served cups that no one was going to drink.

And he wished to whatever superior deity there was for a day when he could be able to sit down with his granddaughter again, and have a nice long talk like his father used to have with him, and he with his son, and then with his son's little girls.

Coffee suddenly tasted bitter.

* * *

**I... I can't believe this is all I could come up with in the month I vanished. Ugh. I'm losing my touch, dammit.**

**Anyways, I just finished writing this chapter ****–seriously, I haven't checked it yet****– and I'll try to continue tomorrow after the stupid massive 75-question History test I have. And I graduate in two exact months, and then I have to take the college exam... ugh. I'm hating the rest of my year already.**

**********Sigh. In any case, I profoundly apologize for the delay ****– I have no excuse besides lack of inspiration and maybe time. Please don't kill me.**

**************Kyle~**

**************PS: According to Wikipedia, Karelia does exist ****– it's actually in Russia, bordering... Finland, maybe?** And the spell... it's demonic, and used by an assassin, so be creative and imagine what could that mean.


	11. Rise and Master

**My teacher is annoying enough to make me update in the middle ****of my Philosophy class. Merlin bless my cell phone.**

**Disclaimer: again? I thought we had already established that I don't own Victorious, goddamit...**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Rise and Master**

Assassin Realm. March 4, 2003

Quick steps echoed through the empty halls towards the main lounge, their owner, looking straight ahead without letting herself get distracted with the many things adorning her way. She was conscious of them, of course, but didn't pay them any attention as she had a lot of things to do. The most important of which lay ahead of her, across the double doors at the end of the hall.

She contained a grimace when the doors opened by themselves. She had always found a nuisance the fact that Hell's buildings had something similar to life, and thus were able to choose when to open or close, warm up or cool down, switch on or switch off. Demons weren't able of controlling them, either, and it kind of said that they were more powerful than Lucifer's subjects.

The twenty Demons lazing around jumped out of their seats when the centenary wood crashed against the stone walls, clearly taken by surprise – another reason for the newcomer to be irritated, since she couldn't believe Assassins wouldn't feel an approaching powerful being if they weren't hiding their presence. One of them managed to react quickly, although the known scornful grimace in his face made her whish he had stayed as a gaping statue.

"We were told there was some announcement" he snarled. "Figures it would be something as insignificant as this brat joining our clan."

"Actually, I am here as this clan's new leader" she stated, apparently unfazed.

"What? A U-kid commanding us? You cannot be serious" another said through gritted teeth.

"Get out, before you manage to drag us down" a third one all but ordered, being quickly seconded by her partners.

Sighing with something that could only be described as irritation, the other took out her cape and held her head high. The crest of the clan, hanging from its rightful chain, shone brightly on her chest. The girl, too thin and small to look strong, folded the cape on her right arm and stuffed the other inside her black coat.

The Demons stood silent for a minute, until another of them shoot up, face red with anger. "I was supposed to be the patriarch now!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Mind explaining my pendant, then?"

"This has to be some sort of sick joke!" the first one shouted. "Some trick your class did to steal the power that belongs to us!"

"Make up your mind, will you? Either this is a joke or I am cheating."

"I will say it one last time" the one reclaiming the title growled, taking a step forward while trying to look menacing – well, he _did_ look somewhat menacing, but the girl in front of him wasn't someone you could scare. "Get out of here _now_ or we will use force."

"Would you attack a fellow Demon, who just so happens to be your superior... and twenty years younger than you at that? My, morals sure are ruined these days..."

"You are the one with twisted morals here" a fifth snarled.

When the girl simply looked at the clock as if she was utterly bored, one of the Demons couldn't take it anymore and shoot a magic ball to her head. However, the attack was deflected by some invisible shield and rushed right back to its owner. And suddenly, all of them were being held above the floor with something constricting their necks.

"I will say it one last time" the girl started in a volume just high enough for the others to hear. "I am the rightful matriarch of the Assassin li Damai, and I want you – no, I _order_ you to treat me with the respect I deserve as it unless you want me to kick you down to the torture chambers. Are we clear?"

Slowly, their movements restricted by the same invisible force that held them in the air, each one of them nodded. As soon as one agreed, the spell set them free. The last one up was, oh surprise, the one that wanted to be the leader.

"H-hey..." a younger Demon said, appearing behind Rivot. He had to be the one that she had been told was in a mission. "What..."

"Our new... leader was... giving... us some... manner lessons..." a woman gasped.

The newcomer looked at the little girl beside him in utter disbelief, but seemed to accept it – although the subtle frown in his face told the matriarch he recognized her as a U-kid and was no happy with having her as leader. "Oh. And why is Berax hanging up there?"

"He refuses to let go of his stupid pride" the woman growled, rubbing her neck. Her glare to the floor made it obvious she valued more her life than her pride – Rivot didn't have to get creative to know she didn't accept her.

"As if that was a surprise..." mumbled the young Demon.

"He should be grateful" the matriarch commented coldly. "I could make him a V for attempted rebellion."

"I think he is better off getting choked" the guy besides Rivot grudgingly agreed. "But, will it be okay for you to kill him?"

"Why not?" Rivot briefly looked at him, containing a flinch when she noticed the true meaning behind her subordinate's words. "Respect to the ones bearing a crest is one of the things no one who called themselves a Demon should neglect. And" she added as if an afterthought, "I have the law supporting me."

A few seconds later, the Gieri heir suppressed the spell and let Berax crash to the floor. Although none of his comrades attempted to help him, all of them were sending subtle glares towards their matriarch, who ignored them and walked forward until she had the coughing Demon at her feet. Her eyes when she looked down at him bore the dead cold red that would soon make her famous, first among her fellow U-kids and then whole Hell – which didn't mean she would be respected.

"Be grateful I am letting you live" she murmured, her words echoing in the silent room.

The Demons simply looked at her with different degrees of anger in their eyes, all the while ignoring their coughing companion, who was slowly regaining his normal skin tone and had his throat firmly grasped as if to protect it from future attacks.

Rivot turned around, not paying them any mind. Once in the doorstep, she stopped and talked without bothering to look back. "I will punish anyone who dares insult my talents" her underlings, although still angry, gulped when they could not sense any lie in that statement. "Be sure to never forget it."

Proof-Handling Realm. September 11, 2004

Raika Dravo stood in the doorstep to her guild's house, silently gaping at the cloaked figure before her and trying to make sense out of the visitor's sudden words – well, more than sudden... truth is she hadn't been expecting that Demon to be the one pronouncing them.

"I think I misheard" she breathed deeply, trying to clear her head of the thoughts of recognition over her counterpart's identity. "Why are you here for?"

The U-kid crossed her arms, already expecting that reaction. "I said I am here to take Kaira Dravo."

"I... I would have hoped for her designated Master to come..."

"I _am_ her designated Master. And I would like you to hurry – I have to depart soon and I plan on taking her with me."

"But... you... I..."

The girl's lips almost twitched to show her disgust, but she refused to let any emotion show in her face and voice. "Yes, my Master was a fool who betrayed His Majesty. Boo-boo."

"But..."

"Dear Satan, how incompetent" Rivot almost growled. "Hurry now, woman. _Where_ is my Alumni?"

Still hesitant, the woman turned around –the Mastering proof firmly clutched in her hand, knowing she would have to give it back so the U-kid could imprint the tattoo in her little daughter's flawless skin– and entered the fairly big building in search of the girl. Rivot stared at the slightly closed door with a blank expression for a few seconds before leaning on the wall, her eyes fixed on the sunny sky.

What a waste of a good day of work, having to pick up some stupid, prejudiced baby with even more stupid and prejudiced acquaintances. She didn't even want to be in charge of an ignorant kid in the first place, but Lord Vitaris had been utterly adamant when ordering her that she _had_ to be a Master, even though no Demon had ever been chosen as one before turning twenty years old – and she was _ten_, for crying out loud! Even more so, she was one of the less accepted Demons in Hell, one of the relatively few magical immortals with a Fallen as a former Master.

It just didn't make any sense that _she_, a middle-ranked 10 years old U-kid, would be given the highest honor a magical being could receive. Like, at all. Never mind who her grandfather was, or what blood ran through her veins. She was the kind of Demon who was lucky if twice or thrice the effort an above-average non-U-kid put into their work was all they needed to reach a fairly respectable clan or guild – and that didn't even mean they were going to be accepted, either.

It sucked being a Fallen's former Alumni.

As she was reflecting on this for the umpteenth time, a young couple walked by holding hands, whispering and giggling and being all cute with each other – the kind of lovey-dovey crap Rivot hated. It seemed as if they didn't have a care in the world... until the younger boy spotted her, that is, because then he gripped tighter his companion's hand as if afraid of something. The older gazed in her direction and a disgusted grimace made its way to his pale face – she would've cringed if she wasn't so used to that already. Instead, she stared back, adding a trademark snarl that was soon poorly imitated. She snarled once again, while quietly casting a spell.

The Unseen Chant was a short mantra that, if spoken correctly, made the flames filling Hell bend to the invoker's will, letting them made the blue fire visible to the commoner's eye and even follow around –the seen– a chosen target. It was the secret the almost almighty House of Gieri had kept hidden for over seventy-thousand generations, taught to its children once they grew up. On other hand, Demons had long forgotten the mysteries of Hell –the Gieris being once again the only ones aware of this particular point– and it wasn't difficult to trick them into believing they were suddenly combusting.

Kind of pathetic, really, how an immortal born and raised in Hell couldn't say for the life of it that the flames were warm rather than burning and that there was no pain. The pair currently running on an imaginary torture made Rivot contain a snort, knowing those two would spend the rest of their lives under the impression of their bodies inside a permanent bonfire unless a Gieri freed them – and currently, the only ones alive were herself, who would never bother to cast it away; Lord Mias, too preoccupied by his job to deign himself look out of the Dark Domain; and the King, who never got out of his palace because he just didn't _care_.

The Assassin looked at them as they ran away, noticing that onlookers were staring at them strangely, not knowing what to make out of the couple's strange behavior. She knew none of the U-kids, widely thought to be useless scum, would've fallen for such a trick. Her oh-so-called 'lower class' was worth more than any of the oh-so-called normal subjects.

The door opened and Rivot turned her red eyes to the little 4-years-old standing in the doorway, with the woman from before –who looked kind of disappointed, surely expecting the screaming Demon to be her– behind her and the regulatory moving bag hanging off her back in a way that was cute even if the older Assassin didn't think so at the time.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked coldly. The girl nodded. "Good. Say your farewells quickly and move."

"Are you my Master?"

Rivot contained a sharp comment pointing out that the deep black design impressed in the parchment held by Kaira's hands was the exact copy of the tattoo in the heel of her left hand, which wasn't exactly hidden. "I am" she said instead. "Now _move_, I have work to do."

"Ah, y-yes."

A few minutes later, they were walking down the street –the little girl rubbing the heel of her right hand, where Rivot had casted the first tattoo a Demon ever acquired– towards the teleportation square that would take them to the Assassin Realm, the only place the A class could teleport to Earth from.

"My name" the older started dryly, "is Rivot von Gieri, from the Assassin gen Tarump. I have lots of patience, but it _will_ disappear if you are careless or disobedient. Understood?"

"Yes, Master" Kaira agreed somewhat shyly. She hesitated. "May... may I ask you something."

"Go ahead."

The younger Demon searched in her mind for a better form to ask than the one she had thought first, but couldn't come up with anything. As they were stepping over the square, she decided to be blunt. "How old are you, Master?"

Rivot barely looked at her for a second, their bodies glowing with the dark light that signaled the start of the magical artifact that somehow always knew when it had to take you. She recognized something like her own disbelief in her Alumni's face – Gieri looked way too young to be granted the position as someone's Master, and Kaira clearly thought she was older. Or wanted to think, anyways.

"I turned ten years a few months ago."

Kaira could only stare at her.

California, USA. March 5, 2005

Kaira followed her Master through the streets of Hollywood, her steps silent and quick and her breath steady, quietly muttering the spell that made them invisible so as to not call unnecessary attention from possible Guardian Angels or Archangels in the area. Rivot, too, was casting a spell – hers being a lot longer and more difficult, because it aimed to hide their magic from Holies.

It was about the fifth time the young Alumni was up in Earth, her Master being too used to move about on her own to consider bringing her along. And it was the first time she was allowed to use magic out of Hell – forget it, it was the first time Rivot let her do anything other than follow quietly and look without a peep. Gieri was a surprisingly good teacher despite her age, though one almost overly strict, and her teaching methods were kind of weird and completely different from any other Kaira had ever heard of. But she was happy, although a little disappointed she didn't get to do the things her friends were allowed to. The good side was that Gieri's way meant she already could use camouflage spells of almost every level with astonishing ease.

"If you cannot master illusion skills, you will have no future in this job and I would have just lost my time" the Assassin had coldly stated after Kaira complained about the difficulty of the assignment – and the fact that she had spent one month performing the whole Hidden Grimoire without the chance to look at any other of the books her Master had.

Soon enough, Kaira learned Rivot _hated_ to waste time. Especially when she didn't want to do whatever thing it was in the first place. And she was a Master just under a Lord's order. And it wasn't long until she understood why the pressure to learn to cast all the grimoire dedicated to camouflage and illusion spells.

She was suddenly brought back to Earth when Rivot raised a fist, signaling her to stop, and looked through the window next to them – their objective's house. Kaira looked as well and her eyes widened when she saw the happy family eating lunch. The kids, triplets about her age and a baby even younger than her own little brother, were making a mess with the mashed potatoes while the mother tried to stop them and the father laughed while helping clean. Overall, it seemed like the classical American family.

"Master..." she whispered, only to be shushed.

"The man is a Guardian" the older whispered back. "The triplets will soon be."

Dravo gulped, but added nothing. She actually kinda understood why her Master's assignment regarded this group, but... to kill a human woman as well? It just didn't seem right.

"The woman..." she tried to voice her concern once more.

"She knows about our world and is an ally of Heaven. And before you bother me again, the girl is also bound to be a Guardian when she grows up. Now, _you_ grow up and forget about mercy. If _they_ could catch you, you would be shown none."

Kaira looked down. "Yes, Master" she mused.

Rivot studied the scene for a while before nodding thoughtfully to herself. "Kaira, keep up the spell. I will go in."

The Alumni nodded. Through the window, she watched, admired, as her young Master swiftly moved to the open kitchen and fumbled with something near the floor, coming back before a minute had passed by.

_Thank Satan this window is so big_, the girl thought when Rivot stood straight again. _But she is insanely good... I doubt closed windows could be an issue to someone of her level._

Still amazed, Kaira contemplated as the Assassin made a one-hand seal –the only physical requirement for a level 10 material spell, whose grimoire she was going to start studying in a few weeks, as soon as she proved herself able of executing the Defense Grimoire– and all the doors and windows closed at once.

It took a while for the group inside to notice something was going on. The woman tried to do something in the kitchen, but judging from her face it didn't change a thing. The man moved, and Kaira noticed Rivot adding her other hand to the seal and the Guardian instantly falling down.

"Tch. I should have made this sooner" she muttered. "That idiot almost ruined my plan."

"The kids...?"

"Still training. And they would not be able of breaking my spells even if the three of them tried together."

Kaira nodded, understanding. Well, it's not like it was much of a surprise, either, for few Demons overpowered Rivot's magic levels – and she wasn't fully grown yet. A Holy kid had nothing to do against a Magical prodigy like Rivot von Gieri.

"Give me a hand" Rivot asked. "At my signal, light a flame inside."

The girl blinked. "But, Master... I cannot do two spells at once. And I have not studied the Blazing Grimoire yet..."

"Oh, for Satan's sake" Rivot growled, although she didn't seem mad at her Alumni – more like at herself for forgetting about the stage of her protégé's training... not like said Demon would be able to tell. "Copy my left seal" Kaira carefully did as told. "Now put it beside mine. At my signal, I will withdraw my hand and yours will replace it."

"Understood" answered the younger, although she didn't really get what was her Master planning to do.

Inside of the house, the man stirred for a second –the brief moment in which Rivot's seal gave way to Kaira's–, but it wasn't even enough for the others to notice. The Alumni didn't, either, all to amazed with this new discovery to pay focus to anything else.

"The Suppressor" Rivot started, not looking at Kaira, "needs a starting chant and supporting seal. Once it is done, you do not need to keep chanting."

"Like the Material Blocker" the girl understood, recognizing her Master's earlier spell for some things her older sister liked to brag about when she went to their mother's guild's house to visit. "The Sight Blocker does as well, right?" she asked, thinking of the spell most widely known as 'invisibility'.

"In a way" the older agreed. "Obviously you have not noticed you never use a proper seal to cast it or keep it, nor your voice nor thoughts."

"Makes sense. But if my hand is doing this seal..."

"Never mind. It still takes my magic."

Recognizing the impatient tone at the end, Kaira shut up despite knowing Rivot wasn't playing attention to her, too focused on making the proper seal sequence. The young Dravo didn't think herself capable of recognizing such a spell... and even if she knew something about fire magic, the seal was way too fast for her eyes to catch up.

Suddenly, a blue flame lighted inside the house. Two seconds later, it turned a warm red. Kaira closed her eyes tight, prepared for a wave of materials crashing onto them, but felt nothing even though her ears confirmed an explosion. Hesitant, she opened her eyes.

The sight before her –_all around_ her, actually– couldn't be described as nothing but amazing. Breathtaking, even.

The explosion had been indeed strong, throwing pieces of the house everywhere, but none of the things rushing in their direction touched them. Instead, it felt as if they were those ghosts humans were so fond of – _everything_ got right _through_ them.

"Ghosting Spell" she thought hearing Rivot say. The Master was looking ahead, turning her eyes about to take in all the explosion with her left hand crouched in an unknown seal. That was probably the one responsible of nothing hitting them.

In the distance, Kaira heard screams and 911 vehicles. Somewhat panicked, she triple-checked her own spell to confirm they were both still invisible to the Human and Holy eye.

"Kaira" Rivot called. "Check my pocket for a black notebook. Got it? Good. Open the bookmark and show it to me."

Awkwardly using a single hand, Dravo complied. Her Master glanced briefly at the pages and nodded.

"Master?"

"You can let go of the seal now."

So she did, imitating Rivot when she noticed her slowly moving her hand. The effect was immediate – it was as if her hand had never been stiff in the first place. She wondered how was it possible for such a simple motion to get rid of a magical pain.

"Did it work, Master?"

Distractedly, Gieri signaled to the book. Kaira blinked and looked down at the page. '410 – Cagliari Guardianship – 6' was the last entry.

"Mission accomplished, then" Kaira pointed out, closing the book. "Shall I finish...?"

"Not until we go back."

It was several minutes later that the smoke cleared and they were able to properly see the mess caused by Rivot's job... and the onlookers attracted by it. However, the Assassin was more interested in the ruins –if it was possible for someone as cold as her to be interested in something– and walked around while still keeping the seal, so Kaira chose to stare at the humans. She chuckled, noticing they were horrified but kept on looking almost without blinking. That confirmed all she had heard about humans being a morbid, self-destructive race.

But among the whole crowd, it was a couple of little girls who caught her attention. The brown-haired one had her widened greenish blue eyes stuck in the scene before her, and her arms were wrapped around her reddish-brown haired companion who had her face hidden in the crook of the taller one's neck. There was something off about them, besides the fact that they were the only kids in the crowd – it was something more like... some weird sensations they provoked on her. While the smaller made her feel uneasy, the other caused her confusion – certainly it wasn't normal for one to feel calm and nervous around a strange.

"Guardian Angel" Rivot mumbled, suddenly beside her. "This is no good. She is probably reporting to Heaven about my deeds..."

"Who?"

"The girl with red-brown hair."

"And the other one? What in Hell _is_ her?"

Rivot looked at her. "Do you feel it too?"

"...Excuse me, feel what?"

"That girl... there is _something_ off about her" Gieri, in a manner very uncharacteristic of her, frowned. "I do not like this sensation."

"Master...?" the older pair of eyes fixed themselves upon her and she knew she had to answer the question. "Yes, I do feel something... but I do not know what is it exactly."

"Is that so?" the Assassin seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I see. We better hurry back before this place is filled with Holies."

Kaira didn't question the change of topic. "Yes, Master."

And back to Hell they went. But Kaira didn't notice her Master looking at the girls once more before disappearing. And Rivot didn't notice a pair of blue eyes looking in their direction just before they disappeared.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure of how things turned out this way. But I think it works anyway, so whatever. And I'm not in my laptop, so please don't mind too much my possible mistakes.**

**Virtual cake to whoever gets the last bit of the last scene. I'm hungry... And the teacher keeps on talking with that obnoxious voice of his. I'll get a headache.**

**Kyle~**


	12. Blood Bonds and Holy Arrows

**School's driving me crazy. I'm literally six weeks away from my graduation and I'm not confident on how I'll do on my college exam. Ugh. I just wanna go to sleep and wake up on January.**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay. I'm pretty sure I have nearly all the next chapter done... in paper, though. That's what made me be late this time. As I didn't have my laptop, opening the word document was kinda difficult... but I have it back now! Oh, how I missed my little machine...**

**Disclaimer: Does any of you honestly believe someone like me could own this show?**

**Oh, now that I remember, there's a little something a little violent at the end. Not too much, I guess, but if you're a little sensitive about bloody deaths then please skip the last two paragraphs... or don't complain.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Blood Bonds and Holy Arrows**

Assassin Realm. November 20, 2005

Kaira and Rivot had been crossing blades for fifteen minutes and it was quite obvious that, even though the older Demon was kicking her Alumni's ass, she was going easy on her. There was just no other way she could last that long against her Master – after all, Rivot came from an annoyingly long line of Knights, and they were one of the few bloodlines that kept such tradition. Most thought it was a waste – and Heaven still practiced it, too...

With a loud metallic crash, Kaira's sword flew off her hands and –without actually processing what was happening– she found her Master's cold blade touching her neck. She gulped when she noticed the expression Gieri's face had – well, more the fire in her blood red eyes than her usual cold face. It was such a sudden change, so diametrically opposed to her common behavior, than the younger would soon question herself if the Assassin was capable of showing some expression that wasn't a far end.

"And once again you are dead" Rivot murmured, standing straight and retrieving her sword.

"What does it matter, anyway?" Kaira growled, angry at the older Demon and her own self. "I will never need this skill. Magic is way more useful."

"Why not?" asked Gieri, clearly not interested at all.

"Assassins only take the sword at times of war against Heaven. We are at peace."

"We were also at peace on November 27, 1095, until Heaven's minions suddenly declared war against who they thought to adore Hell. I do not need to remind you that their power turning to our ancestors forced them to get involved in the war, now do I?"

"But the Crusades were..."

"Shut it" those two words made painfully clear that the Assassin was getting annoyed. "If you do not want to learn, suit yourself, but remember that becoming successful does not depend just on your magic and completed missions."

With that, the Master sheathed her sword, took the other from the ground to sheathe it too and walked back to her clan's house, leaving her Alumni behind with a completely confused face and messed up mind.

Over the following years, she would search restlessly for the remaining condition to a good career.

When Kaira got back home after a long walk, she found her Master talking to a fully grown Demon she didn't know – which was rare, since she had met quite a lot of magical immortals in the fourteen months she had been with Rivot. They were the only ones in the room.

_Oh. We will move again_, she thought when she got close enough to spot the leadership pendant on this neck.

"Oh, so this must be Kaira" the somehow old Demon smiled warmly.

"Uh, I am" the girl answered, confused.

"And she seems promising, too" he commented, ignoring her and eyeing her from head to toe. "Good thing I rushed here before anyone could claim her."

"Lucky you" Rivot said dryly before turning her head to her Alumni, now standing at her right. "This is Mias D'Rak, one of my old leaders. He is here to take you."

"... Excuse me, what?" asked the youngest, even more confused.

"I have heard of your talents, and you seem to be a good Demon" Mias nodded to himself. "I know how good of an Assassin Rivot is, and you have to be at least half as promising as she was if she has bothered with you to the point of lending you her sister's sword."

_Sister?_, thought a shocked Kaira. It had never crossed her mind that her Master could have siblings as she did – actually, the way Rivot acted made her think she didn't have relatives at all. She was just too... distant for the thought to not be an impossible.

"I have no sister" Gieri denied coldly.

However, her hand was gripping the sword tighter, her knuckles turning white due to the strength applied on the locket. Kaira gulped, and the sudden shift in the man's shoulders made her feel even more uneasy.

"R-right" he laughed nervously. "I should have been mistaking you for another of my former partners. Forgive this old man."

The youngest Demon clenched her jaw, nervous as she hadn't ever been and hoping Mias would keep talking. Being Rivot's Alumni, she was in a quite dangerous position should her Master ever lose her temper – no one questioned it if a Demon decided to have their protégé visiting the Ws for a while.

"Go pack your things" Gieri commanded. "Now."

Dravo shot upstairs, noticing the threateningly subtle anger in her mentor's voice. She hadn't bothered in hurrying her lately, so that lone word meant trouble. And she did _not_ want to be nearby if by some miracle Rivot's cold demeanor was broken.

Once the little girl was out of earshot, Mias directed a sheepish smile in his former underling's direction. "I sincerely apologize, Rivot. I had forgotten you do not like to talk about Itaria..."

"If you remember now, then drop it" she snapped, making him gulp, before turning around and walking upstairs.

The old Demon let out a deep sigh of relief as soon as Rivot's footsteps were lost in the distance, probably towards the room she shared with her little Alumni.

"Dear Satan, how careless of me" he murmured, wiping off the sweat caught in his eyebrow. "To think the shared blood Gieris are so proud of would be the heir's weak point..."

"That is not exactly the problem" a voice said from behind, making the already shaky immortal turn around in mid-jump.

"Lord Gieri" the man tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. "Just what are you doing here?"

"Checking on her" he sighed, folding his hands behind his back. "Every time is worse. She even refuses to acknowledge her birth rights now."

"And... what you said..."

"Ah, you see, Rivot was not supposed to be my heir."

"I know."

"No, I am not talking about my son" the Knight shook his head. "Itaria... she was Rivot's older sister."

D'Rak quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? I recall that girl leaving a good while after Rivot was made an Alumni."

"Itaria's wings appeared in due time. Actually, by the time she was expelled..."

"There was already a Gieri assassinating" the patriarch understood. "So... that is the reason why she was so quiet for a few weeks..."

"They were really close" Gieri sighed. "They were even in the same orphanage, see, although Itaria was surprisingly calm and Rivot could not help but to attract trouble."

"That seems..."

"Impossible, right? No one would have thought _she_ was going to be the first to grow up."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"To Rivot, Itaria is dead" the Knight added softly. "It will never do any good to mention her."

The Assassin nodded, knowing first-hand how much it hurt to have someone close to you being expelled – and in his case it had been just a friend. He didn't even want to think of the pain that a sibling, parent or child could provoke... even more so if you were as close as the Gieri sisters, of whom he had heard an understanding so natural that they seemed twins, or even the same person. He was sure it had hurt to be separated when Rivot grown her wings, but the pain when the older was expelled must've been unbearable for the younger sister. And they didn't even know their parents to begin with... all they had had was one another and the distant figure of a workaholic grandfather.

Rivot had lost everything she had ever held dear. No wonder she didn't want to grow attached to anything or anyone – she probably thought it wouldn't last anyways.

"Why do you keep yourself hidden?" he asked to the girls' grandfather. "Why not tell her once in a while you still care?"

Mias von Gieri looked at his childhood friend with a saddened glint in his usually calm ruby eyes. Then, as soon as he had appeared, he was gone. And it was just in time. Rivot was walking downstairs, once again coldly unexpressive and with a seemingly calm Kaira behind – seemingly because, had the man been paying attention, he would've noticed the girl forcing herself not to beam.

But he was still trying to find sense to the Knight's actions along the last years. How was it possible for such a caring man to start neglecting his own grandchild?

There _had_ to be a reason for Rivot's endless suffering...

Assassin Realm. October 28, 2008

The Kalaus clan, elite of sorts, was since immemorial times a safe point of return to each and every one of its members. Friendly with one another, talented, open and loyal, they were the only attainable expression of what a perfect Demon should be. They were the best warriors of the magical kingdom, only seconds to the Knights of Darkness.

Well, that's what all Hell thought anyways. Personally, Rivot von Gieri considered all those ideals and praises to be surreal. For what she had seen the nearly twelve months she had been one of them, Kalaus were nothing more than a bunch of lazy morons that just so happened to be efficient Assassins and were otherwise useless. Although that might've been because they weren't called often, being too good to bother them with mundane tasks like provoking an old lady a heart attack. They were the ones designated to the most difficult tasks, such as taking care of an Archangel. And for this, the members of that clan were usually arrogant and self-centered, while still managing to interact and look like a human family – and a dysfunctional one at that.

Rivot, the youngest between them all, was the only Kalaus in probably forever that wouldn't bother talking to the others. Since her arrival, the prodigy spent nearly all her free time in her room, only going out to eat something. She was a freak between freaks... or so her partners liked to claim – without her finding out, of course. She was still a feared-respected Demon, despite her status as a U-kid.

Said young Assassin was currently lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling with a rather bored air accompanying her usual coldness. It wasn't something common to her, but she had mastered the last grimoire in her possession just a few hours ago and had literally nothing to do now. Her mind, gifted as counted had ever been, was capable of remembering everything ever placed in front of her sharp eyes and erasing whatever she wanted to forget – it was an incredibly scarce gift even between those of her bloodline –the one she wanted to forget she belonged to–, responsible of her vast knowledge of the magical arts even before she was made an Alumni.

However, memory wasn't the only thing needed to become a good Demon. It was also to learn all the seals to the point of being able of making them instantly and without thinking. A well-formed body was another, as well as a quick mind, the ability to make appropriate choices at the right time, a correct upbringing and an unwavering loyalty. Most important than any of those was a certain level of born magic, which is why half-bloods weren't admitted into Hell.

Rivot von Gieri, at her fourteen years old, had them all. She knew by heart all the chants and seals, her mind and body had been trained to be strong and fast, she didn't hesitate when working, her loyalty was absolute and, no matter how much she wanted to forget it, she was the last child of the most powerful bloodline and thus had monstrous magical levels... actually, forget it. Rivot lacked one thing. Her upbringing, although commoner-like, had been overly good, almost perfect... until she lost her Master. Clame D'Ruth's expulsion had been a huge blow to her career, and until now affected her in every possible way.

The young heir had grown used to criticism and hate barely six months into her status as U-kid. She was despised by other Demons, and had lost contact with everyone she had ever held dear– no, more like suddenly no one wanted to be related with her at all. Just U-kids could understand U-kids, but they were all so busy proving themselves worthy that none of them had time to help a younger pariah.

Being the Alumni of an expelled Demon meant you lose it all.

Rivot had only two ambitions for her life: killing her former Master, who she had never liked in the first place, and becoming a Knight of Darkness. But there was no way she'd be fortunate enough to get D'Ruth as a target, and she was still too young for the King to choose her as one of the six best Demons alive. And she doubted any of the current counselors would die at the time when she turned old enough. So, in short, her life was stuck as dull and meaningless for a good while –thirty years, and that if she was lucky– and she was trapped in the surprisingly irresponsible Assassin bai Kalaus.

With an exasperated sigh, the young heir to the House of Gieri got up to open the door she had been ignoring for the last five minutes. The incessant knocking was bad enough – she didn't need one of her stupid partners calling out her name as if Heaven was attacking the Dark Domain head on.

"That took long" the man standing at the other side, whose name she hadn't bothered in learning since he arrived a little more than a month before, cleared his throat at her lack of response. "Orders from palace."

"What is it?" she asked, receiving the folded paper.

"Idvke is in trouble and needs backup real quick" he shrugged. "The others are already on their way."

Rivot opened the message and gave it a quick glance. "So, the whole clan is going?"

"Just the ones without work."

The teen raised an eyebrow, so subtly that he probably didn't notice. "About nine high-rank Assassins, uh? Eleven if you count us in" she didn't even want to imagine the kind of problem her idiotic partner could've gotten himself into. "Go. I will follow soon."

The older Demon, still not used to Gieri's attitude, nodded and disappeared. The girl walked to her wardrobe to retrieve her coat and cape and put them in before teleporting to Earth, annoyed for the mere idea of saving that particular immortal's life.

She landed atop a tree. Just a few meter ahead, two kneeling Kalaus were being covered by nine more, facing about eleven or twelve Archangels. Rivot let herself frown.

_Figures he would manage to have trouble with _them, she thought, containing a grimace. She preferred assignments against immortals, of course, because they sometimes put up a fight and that allowed her to use her abilities... but _this_ was in a whole new level. A dozen of the warriors of Heaven was not something to take lightly, not even for the best warriors of Hell – after all, Archangels had inherited bloodlines and they trained nearly as hard as she before starting to work. Even if she hated to admit it, they were damn good.

One of the blue-eyed immortals approached the one in the front, who seemed to be the leader of the party, and mumbled something in his ear.

"Why don't you call that guy over there?" the man asked aloud so the newcomer could listen clearly. "I'm sure they'll find more to tell your boss once they go back. By the way, fine spies you have if they don't know how to properly hide their presence."

The Kalaus matriarch chuckled. "I assure you, Sikowitz, that not even God would find it hard to find her if she was seriously hiding her presence" the Archangels' eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Come down here, Rivot."

Gieri complied and calmly walked towards her leader, giving Idvke the best of her cold looks as she passed by him. Once she stepped at Laneit's right, her hood down thanks to the fall, the Archangels looked down at her with absolute surprise in their shiny blue eyes. They had probably noticed the Assassin tattoos covering her neck.

The leader of the Holies seemed suddenly anxious. "For Hell to make a murderer out of a kid this young..." he muttered. "Your boss has to be desperate if he resorts to such methods..."

"We do not criticize your choice of letting younger children die for the sake of Humans" the Kalaus shot back. "Now, back to the matter at hand..."

"He attacked first" another Archangel started. "Law forbids him of doing so."

"Oh, but he was not aiming at the Guardian, now was he?" Laneit smiled sweetly. "Am I wrong, Idvke?"

"Of course not" he replied, sitting with the help of the other kneeling Kalaus. "My target was the Guarded. It is not my fault if she got in the way."

"Stop using those tricks already" the leader growled. "We _know_ you pretend to attack our protégés so you can kill our Guardian Angels."

"Why would we do so? There are far more entertaining ways of wiping you off the map... right, Rivot?" Laneit's smirk made her seem like the cat that got the canary. "If I am not mistaken, you had an interesting assignment when you were a middle-rank... what was it, again?"

"Eliminating Guardian Angel Louis Cagliari" she said, completely bored. Ugh, _this_ is why she didn't like backups – they _always_ meant talking about who was at fault.

The Archangel leader now was horrified. "It can't be possible" he muttered. "How..."

"No, she couldn't have killed them all!" another exclaimed.

"Calm down, Travis" he ordered, as pale as his comrades. He clearly remembered the mess caused by that explosion. "Okay, so, you killed him _and_ his children. How did you manage to make it without us knowing?"

"As if" a Kalaus snorted. "You honestly think we would tell you anything?"

Rivot contained an eye roll. She couldn't believe Archangels weren't able of noticing the loopholes in the Immortal Code – it wasn't really hard to understand that low-rank Assassins were often used to provoke moves from Guardians, therefore enabling them as targets of Hell. A Demon not killing a Human didn't exactly mean they had failed... sometimes, the one in the list was the Guardian from the start. And the immortals in training weren't protected by the Code, either, which meant Holy kids living in Earth could easily be killed. Another reason to have all the Magical kids in Hell until they were able of protecting themselves – the Master-Alumni system was there so the youngsters could be protected by grown-ups while learning.

"Laneit" Junst called softly, talking at her left ear. "I can sense a Holy approaching... and I bet with no good intentions."

The matriarch frowned. "What? I do not–"

A pained groan cut her words and she, half panicked, turned her head to the right. Rivot was slightly crouched over, four arrows of light buried deep within her small body – two on her chest, one on her abdomen and the last on her arm.

"Sikowitz! You guys okay?!" asked a new Archangel, landing beside the boss with bow in hand.

"Yeah. How did you find us?" the Archangels' leader spoke back, not turning his widened eyes off the girl who, despite being dead pale, still managed to remain standing while her partners looked without a clue as to what to do.

"Esther told me as soon as she arrived to Heaven with her Guarded. Who's the girl who blocked my arrows, by the way?"

"I don't... wait, _blocked_?"

"I wasn't aiming to her" the Archangel admitted.

"I cannot do anything, Laneit" a Demon hastily said, looking at the arrows on the now sitting body of his partner with reverential fear. "We _need_ to go back."

The matriarch gritted her teeth when another added in a whisper that they couldn't teleport back yet. As one, all Kalaus in there –except Rivot, who honestly didn't seem to care– cursed the rules about that kind of magic, which didn't allow them to change their position a second time before five minutes.

"How are you feeling, Rivot?" asked the woman, glaring at the bowman with a glint in her eyes that promised pain should anything happen to the girl.

"I can take it" she replied with the usual arrogance she had when it came to injuries.

The Archangel's eyebrows shot up. "What? Impossible. No Demon should be able to receive four Holy Arrows and stay awake without screaming this long... and she's just a girl!"

"A girl who just so happens to be the heir to the _House of Gieri_" Junst informed coldly. No one noticed the grimace in her face when reminded of her blood status. "This few shots will not do a thing to her."

The Holy named Sikowitz raised a hand to calm his companions when some of them advanced, most likely to attack the next head of the most famous magical bloodline.

"I see" the half-bald man said softly after a minute of deep thought. "This complicates things... we cannot let that girl go away, I'm sure you understand why."

"And we cannot let our partner die, surely you can understand that" Laneit answered.

As if on cue, the Demons placed themselves around the girl to protect her, while the leader of the blue-eyed party blinked as he understood who was the girl to Kalaus – in Hell, 'partner' meant member of the same clan or guild.

_Weird, she doesn't seem to be older than fifteen_, he thought, frowning lightly. _Just_ what _do they do to their kids?_

"Sikowitz, this doesn't look well for us" other Archangel commented in a low voice that wasn't meant for the enemies to hear.

"I know" the man muttered back. He frowned, trying to find a solution that wouldn't also mean half his companions dying. "Well..." he started hesitantly "I guess we can let you go just this once."

Laneit snorted. "As if you would be able to stop us. If it was not for the Immortal Code, you would be all dead by now."

The Holies shifted, some knowing it was true. The laws that ruled over both Heaven and Hell were very strict regarding battles – ever since the Fourth Immortal War, the human Crusades, Holies and Magicals were forbidden of fighting without a duel approved by both immortal Kings, unless there was war formally declared or they were provoked to do so. Of course, that just meant Assassins could be attacked if they threatened a Guarded or went berserk, while they could attack just as a reaction to one.

If Rivot wasn't so seriously wounded, she would've been able to fight. But she couldn't stand, and using her magic while having those arrows inside her body would just accelerate the poisoning.

"Laneit" called the girl in a low voice. "I was not the target" she reminded her leader.

Red eyes lit up in gleeful understanding. "Who?"

"You, Aarash, Junst and Kramlov."

Bloodthirsty smiles made their way to demonic faces. The matriarch seemed eager to kill. "Actually, _we_ are the ones letting _you_ go" she stated coldly, knowing a fight would drag on too long and put Gieri's life at unnecessary risk. "We have five enabled fighters while you have none, one of you broke the law and you better no underestimate Rivot's abilities even if she is wounded" that last point was a blatant lie, of course, but it's not like anyone would admit that.

The Holies tensed, noticing too late the situation they were in. The bowman seemed particularly sick, knowing his actions could cause his companions' deaths. If only he had waited before throwing those arrows... and, if the girl were to die, the consequences...

Determinated but pale, he walked forward. "I will take out the arrows and my power. And I'll give myself up for execution. Just, please don't do anything to them..."

An Archangel grabbed his shoulder. "Sam! You can't be serious!"

"Let him go, Eric" Sikowitz ordered, face contorted in sadness. "They have the right to ask for this... our party is in fault here, while just one of them could be judged. Is Sam or all of us."

Laneit's expression almost brightened up. "Do it now, and I guarantee your death will be quick."

The bowman nodded and kneeled beside Gieri to extract each arrow and clean all trace of his power. Then a Demon sat at Rivot's other side and quickly healed her.

"Proceed" the matriarch ordered her youngest underling.

It took just a few seconds for the teen to get up, grabbing the Holy by his neck, and coat her hand in deep black magic before piercing his chest. Horrified, the other Archangels noticed his heart in her blood-drenched hand and saw her squeezing it until it became a bloody pulp. Then she took her hand out, cleaned it with a cloth provided by one of her partners and walked away. The Demons followed, not bothering to circle the corpse in the floor.

That was the only time a Holy saw Rivot von Gieri assassinating and lived to tell.

* * *

**A little clarification on battle restrictions: as is said in the story, immortals are forbidden by law to attack another _grown _immortal for no reason. Now, if a member of a party makes a move, all the party is enabled as target – in this case, the Code sees them all as one because they are partners and if one of them attacks is assumed no one bothered stopping them... shared responsibility, see? ****In this chapter, Idvke attacked alone and was enabled as target – since the others weren't there at the time, it wasn't considered to be a party. However, Sam had gone to that place so he could support the party, which means he had joined them by the moment he threw the arrows. **

**On other hand, if a member of a party is attacked, just that one can attack – meaning, here they're seen as individuals who have been harmed and are therefore authorized to take revenge. Here, five Demons could fight even though just one had been harmed and that's because, if you read well, it says "attacked" and not "hurt". So, yeah, Rivot blocked the arrows so the others could move.**

**Joining both points, if a party enabled as target is attacked by an authorized opponent, they are legally forbidden to fight back. Which is why the bowman gave himself up.**

**Now, exceptions to the rule: _if_ an immortal is killed without being a target enabled by the previous rules, the whole party is authorized to attack the offender – if that immortal was moving alone, then the whole race. Hence Rivot killing that Guardian Angel in the previous chapter... let's just assume he killed an Assassin without party that didn't actually attack him and tricked him into believing his Guarded was in danger.**

**As for why the Archangels were willing to kill Rivot even though she hadn't done anything... heck, she's a fucking Gieri. Breaking the law was worth it if it meant stopping a threat before it became too big. And it's just normal for opposing forces wanting to take out enemies who will surely become one of the leaders or are so closely related to one – let's just see human history, please.**

**...**

**This... came kind of long. Sorry. But I hope it explained a little.**

**If something else doesn't make sense or if there's some inconsistency... I'm a high school student, not a professional writer. Although I'm trying to make this the best I can. Feel free to ask whatever you don't understand.**

**Anyways, now I should go and make my History homework. Read ya~**

**Kyle~**


	13. Declaration and Memories

**Hello there~ I don't know what to say.**

**...**

**...**

**Oh, yeah! Jay aka Jordan didn't want to believe it, but the older sister mentioned in the last chapter _is_ Trina. They don't have more siblings.**

**And ScottyBgood commented on the rules. Are you guys familiar with the way Narnia works? If not, then I'll tell you Aslan –the big badass lion– is the son of the most powerful being all through each and every universe, and even with all his power he can't go against the rules established by his father. Got it? Think of this world as something like that. Kinda. Virtual cake to whoever understands this.**

**Oh, and I also changed the way Lucifer is addressed by his Demons from "Highness" to "Majesty". Why? Because I'm the author and I wanted to. I've already corrected the previous chapters... or at least I think I checked everything. Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: This universe belongs to me. Victorious doesn't. Pretty simple, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Declaration and Memories**

Palace of Tartarus, Dark Domain. Present time

"May I have a word with you, Your Majesty?"

Lucifer turns his head to the right, fixing it upon the newest and youngest of his Knights, who seems honestly concerned about something – which is rare, since she always has given him the impression of being completely emotionless.

"Yes, Rivot?"

The teen hesitates – yet another weird thing about her behavior. "About... the past two years..."

The King forces himself not to frown. "What about it?" he asks, tense. If she notices, she doesn't let it show.

"I am... interested. Curious, if you may..."

He relaxes. Of course that was going to be the problem. Being one of the two Gieris ever to have an extremely gifted mind, she is used to having her memories intact and complete. And no one knows it's actually possible to _manipulate_ memories, because the only copy of that grimoire belongs to him... in her mind, there's just no way her perfect photographic memory can be incomplete.

"You want to know what happened?"

She changes her stance just slightly. Lucifer knows her uneasiness is because she doesn't really know how emotions work – interest, desire, anger are things she isn't familiar with. And that makes her the perfect weapon for him.

"I would... like so, Your Majesty."

The King just looks at his Knight for a moment, pondering whether it's a good idea to let her know the way to recover her memories – the ones _he_ implanted, of course, because otherwise he'd lose his best pawn.

"Follow me" he says after a long thought.

The young royal quietly does, and they walk through the empty halls of Lucifer's palace towards his quarters, which have a big room full of books... connected to a much smaller one, container of secret magic, ancient knowledge and one-of-a-kind volumes covered in dust – as he has already mastered everything this library has to offer, the room has been closed for centuries.

"My private collection" he answers the unspoken question. "Paradise to beings hungry of knowledge like you."

"I am honored, Your Majesty."

"No need to be. All of this belongs to our lineage."

Rivot seems unfazed by the admittance the younger-looking immortal has just made. If anything, she looks only interested by the treasure surrounding her.

"This room contains the knowledge needed to recover your memories. I will do nothing else for you."

"This is already more than what I had expected."

Lucifer just turns around and makes his way back to the main library, where he settles down with a volume he feels like reading again.

Being immortal can be surprisingly boring.

–o–

Fifteen minutes later, Rivot steps out of the room with her typical coldly unexpressive face. Lucifer raises an eyebrow at her empty hands.

"Trusting everything to your incomplete memory, I see?"

A hint of a smirk makes its way to her face. "If I cannot even remember a grimoire, I do not deserve to have my memories back."

The child shrugs and goes back to his reading. "Just be careful. It can be dangerous to use magic on oneself. But it is unnecessary to tell you that, right?"

Rivot just bows and walks out of the door. The return to her quarters doesn't make her cross paths with any of the other inhabitants of the palace, and she is grateful for that. She doesn't feel like dealing with anyone these days, and there's just her quarters to hide from her partners.

Ever since she was little, her room has been the only place where she can close her eyes and forget about the mess that is her life.

Palace of Eden. Two days later

"Father."

God sighs when interrupted on his walk through the garden his seraphim have so diligently raised for generations around his palace, but turns around to smile at the young seraphim-messenger.

"What is it?" he asks politely, even though he feels like ignoring whatever is happening in his realm right now.

"There's a messenger from Hell at the gates."

Heaven's leader raises his eyebrows. _Again?_, he thinks, having a really bad feeling. He's honestly incapable of remembering a time before now when Lucifer has sent him two messages in less than a month.

"And he won't give the news to anyone but me, I assume?" the Seraphim nods, making him sigh again. "Very well. Lead the way, if you please."

Five minutes later, he steps at the gates of Heaven, looking down at the small Demon in front of him. The girl can't be more than thirteen years, in his humble opinion, and the combination between her unexpressive face and tattoo-covered neck, along with her childish looks, makes him uneasy – he's never bothered to hide the fact that he despises immortals' use of little kids in their wars, and that means his own too.

"His Majesty King Lucifer of Tartarus sends news you cannot ignore" says the girls as soon as he stops walking just two meters away from her.

The man raises a hand to calm his Holies, who seem honestly offended, and gives the girl a warm smile that hides his concern. "And what would those news be?"

Her only answer is taking an envelope out of her coat and giving it to him. He takes it without hiding his curiosity, but she still doesn't react. She reminds him of the young Knight of Darkness he met on the last duel against Hell.

"His Majesty wishes you to know that this shall be the last."

After that cryptic comment, she flies off the barriers to teleport back to Hell. The gates' guards, all Archangels, shift in their places and their squad leader approaches him, confused and somewhat scared.

"Father..." he manages to let out in a shaky, pleading voice.

God breathes deeply and opens the letter. Black ink forming a familiar, neat handwriting is what welcomes his blue eyes, and his first thought is that Lucifer still has that old habit of his of writing all his letters by himself despite having people supposed to do so. Then the letters form words, and the words acquire meaning, and his head starts spinning when he registers what he's reading.

It takes a while for him to react, but when he does he's like a tornado rushing back to the Palace of Eden without giving a glance to anyone.

A few moments later, one of the Archangels approaches the dropped paper and kneels to take it off the ground. He paralyzes when the message manages to get into his head, and his hand automatically crunches the note in an attempt to hide the news of his comrades.

_This shall be the last time Hell and Heaven cross their blades in the battlefield._

Council Room, Palace of Tartarus. Later that day

"Kaira has just gotten back" starts Rivot von Gieri, her usual cold voice making it seem as if she doesn't really care. "The declaration was successfully delivered."

"A Seventh Immortal War, uh?" Mias von Gieri, her grandfather, sighs. "I never thought I would live another..."

"This is not the time" Airsha Strava, clearly as happy as him, cuts in to get them back in track. "In any case, we need to start planning."

The other Knights nod, although the youngest of them all doesn't bother to do so and just lets out an accepting hum. She seems more bored than interested in the predicament at hand.

"First we need to divide the Assassins into five Legions" Mias mumbles thoughtfully. "Six would have been easier and more practical, but since Vitaris was sent down there we have no chance of doing so."

"Unless His Majesty names another Knight soon."

None of the expressive Lords, not even the one who said so, seems to believe that statement as possible. Rivot just keeps on looking bored.

Five pairs of eyes lock themselves on the entrance when they hear a soft knocking, and at Mias' command the doors open on their own to reveal a slightly uncomfortable woman, her right hand at her side clutching a piece of paper.

"Good evening" she greets, bowing her head. "I was convoked by official communicate..."

The Knights look at each other. Mias raises an eyebrow. "And what would the reason be, miss...?"

"Rhas el Svairnz, Lord Gieri. The letter said that I had to come here and give this to the Council."

She gives the paper in her hand to the nearest Knight, Airsha, who checks the official seal on the envelope and the hidden magic signature before opening it with her pocket knife.

"What does it say?" asks the Knight sitting beside her, a man called Suoei van Slagnout, tilting his head to get a peek.

"... Rhas el Svairnz, until now matriarch of Assassin bai Kalaus, shall henceforth be called and recognized as the Knight of Third Darkness" Airsha reads aloud for all her partners to hear. She raises an eyebrow. "Well, this is a first. Usually, His Majesty himself names the Knight."

"With the current situation, I can assume He will delay the accolade and the handing of the ring for a little while. It has happened" Mias comments. "For now, we better get back to business."

None of the sitting Demons seems to notice, or care, that their newest comrade is still paralyzed on the spot. Frankly, all of them –all but Rivot, that is– reacted the same way when they were promoted. At least she gets to recover in front of fellow Knights instead of Lucifer.

"Sit down" Rivot commands after a good while of silence, snapping the woman out of her shock.

Still a bit hesitant, Rhas walks to her left to claim the seat at Rivot's right, the heavily adorned chair that belongs to the Third, and silently greets her with a nod. The teen's acknowledgment and equally silent response causes a slight frown to fall upon the Sixth's face, but no one pays any attention to Airsha because they're used to her antics. And the newbie doesn't notice. And Rivot just doesn't care.

"Do you know each other?" asks Strava.

"You should know, if you know so much about me" the heiress doesn't bother to look at her, and the Demon beside her has to fight back a scoff when she remembers the many times she has seen her old partner rejecting people interested in her for whatever reason. In her opinion, no one stands a chance of being accepted by the oh so cold prodigy.

"Well, now that we are complete, we can really organize this" Mias sighs contently. Then he blinks. "Oh, I almost forgot Lady Rhas here does not know..."

"His Majesty has declared war against Heaven" Rivot snaps. "Now, can we start this?"

The Second smiles lightly at his granddaughter's impatience and shakes his head before humoring her. "First topic, about the army's division..."

"Actually" Rhas cuts in softly. "I believe it is more imperative to choose our commander."

The elder blinks. "My mistake. Do you have any suggestions?"

She hesitates. "... I cannot give a honest opinion if I do not know you. Personally, I will stick with the Council's decision on this matter."

"A diplomatic answer, good" the Fifth, Ikrel van Groumn, laughs lightly. "As for me, I think Lady Rivot would do a marvelous job."

"I agree" Suoei nods. "She is certainly the strongest of us all, and for her records as an Assassin I know she is a competent strategist. If Lord Mias was physically capable of guiding an army, I would suggest him as a candidate equally possible, but..."

"I do not mind" the oldest Knight smiles softly. "In fact, I was thinking of nominating her."

They look at the Sixth. Airsha shrugs. "I think she would excel in whatever position we gave her, but having her in that one will highly increase our chances of winning this war."

No one couldn't have agreed to that. Gieris aren't the best of Hell for nothing, after all, and in each war they have won their highest commander was indeed a member of that bloodline.

"Do you accept?" asks Mias, looking ahead again to lock his soft red eyes with the cold ones of his granddaughter.

She looks even more bored than before, but shrugs and mutters her agreement to the decision made by her partners. Given her personality, they had more or less expected her to react that way.

"How do you think we should organize the army?"

The younger Knight thinks for a moment, and her comrades –current underlings– wait in absolute silence. She _has_ a bad temper, even if she's usually unexpressive, and it's never good to invoke her annoyance – or anger, which would be more or less a catastrophe.

"Five Legions, as we were planning" she starts, and the designated secretary –Ikrel– hurries to start taking notes. "Each of you commanding one of them. As for me, an elite force to observe and coordinate, and engage battle as a reinforcement just when needed" she leans in her right hand, looking more bored than before. "I do believe this will benefit us more than dividing the whole army into six."

"She has a point" Rhas comments. "It _is_ of common knowledge that we have won more wars with strategy than strength."

The others nod, containing shudders when reminded of the painful poison that is the Holy Power to them. Kind of unfair that their powers doesn't affect the Holies as badly as theirs to Demons.

"The Legions have to be equilibrated, too" Rivot keeps on mumbling as if she didn't notice the comment. Ikrel leans on the table to not miss a single word. "In force and number. For starters..."

Two hours later, the Council disbands to their respective tasks. The youngest of them, having absolutely nothing to do, returns to her quarters. She honestly thinks that the best part of her new title is that she just orders around and everyone else moves, but she's probably going to die of sheer boredom halfway through the war. But, as she's the leader of the army, she will be able of slipping into some interesting battles with ease.

Oh, well. She accepted already, so she'll have to suck it up and do her job.

_Paladin Rivot von Gieri, Knight of First Darkness and Most High Commander of the Imperial Army of His Majesty King Lucifer of Tartarus_, she muses in her mind. _Dear Satan, how long of a title. I will grow tired of hearing it real soon._

As soon as she enters her office, she lets her body fall on her favorite couch and closes her eyes.

It's time to start recovering her memories.

Vega Sanctuary. The next day

Someone should _seriously_ start explaining this to me. My Guardians overreact most of the times, but this is completely ridiculous even for them. I mean, I've seen them freaked out before, but not to the point of not paying any attention to me. Okay, so, I know I'm not the center of their worlds, but even if I'm not in danger anymore they shouldn't be ignoring their Guarded like that. I'm pretty sure Cat commented something about that a while ago.

Right now, they're walking all around the house like complete idiots while Trina, Beck and I watch TV. More like trying, actually, and without any success since, well, they're fucking talking all at once on their damn cell phones and sometimes blocking the damn screen!

"Would you just shut up?" asks, or more like snaps, my ex-boyfriend. "Or tell us what the fuck is happening so we can all freak out together!"

Andre makes a face. "Sorry, I guess? It's just... too unexpected."

"What. Happened?" I growl.

"Dunno, really" Cat frowns. "But... there hasn't been a single assassination attempt for almost 48 hours. The Assassins seem to have just... disappeared."

"And that's bad?"

"Like 2012 bad!" Robbie freaks out. "We're talking of professional murderers here! It's already weird if only twenty people get killed by them in a day!"

"Seriously, Jade, we're not overreacting" Cat says softly, a somber look on her face as she sits down beside me. "Last time this happened..."

Her words trail off, and she gazes at the distance with a blank stare that quickly grows panicked. Andre and Robbie take a little more to catch on whatever she's thinking, but when they do their reactions are just as bad. Their legs seem to fail them and they drop on the couches.

"You don't think..."

"No, it can't be..."

"We _have_ to be overreacting."

"The fuck?" Beck shrugs at me, seemingly as lost as Trina and I. "Just what happened the last time?"

Cat hesitates and looks at her fidgeting hands. "It was... just before the last war..."

"The Sixth Immortal War, about seventy years ago" Andre shakes his head. "But that can't be it. I mean, why now? Why not before? And Hell... Hell hasn't declared war for centuries."

"Because of Jade, maybe?" Trina suggests, shrugging.

Robbie shakes his head. "No, that doesn't make sense. Satan promised he wouldn't pursue her anymore, and it was sealed by a duel. Basically, Jade's immune to them."

"But... wouldn't the pact be broken if one of the parties were wiped off?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I mean, if there's no Heaven anymore..."

Cat looks at the ceiling. "Well, maybe, but there's no way to know. It seems risky to launch a war just because of the chance of it being possible."

I shrug. "Hey, I don't think it has something to do with me. Maybe there's something bigger going on, or Lucifer just grew tired of God. Who knows?"

"Lucifer is a ten-years-old immortal king" Beck reminds us, smirking. "Who says it's impossible for him to throw this big of a tantrum?"

The Guardians laugh. "You have a point there."

"What I'd like to know is what will happen if there _is_ a war" Trina comments softly, as if she wasn't sure of her own words. "With... I mean..." her words trail off and she looks down.

A heavy silence falls upon the room. She doesn't have to _explain_ what she's talking about, because surely we were all thinking about the same. Or trying not to, as I was. But now that she voiced it, I can't stop the flow of thoughts and memories I had tried so hard to bury deep into my mind. I didn't _want_ to remember, but... now that the topic is out, I can see her smiling face again, her devious smirk when we were alone, that distant glint whenever she started remembering her previous life... the cold stare she gave me for a moment back in the Bermuda Triangle, the lost red that took her for another, and the sad smile on her face just before leaving again.

She's down in Hell now, probably being tortured for losing the chance of killing me, or most likely incapable of remembering any of it. If her memories were rewritten again, she's a Knight, and it seems pretty sure to think she'll be one of the commanders if there is a war. What will happen to her if Heaven wins and Hell has to do whatever God asks them to do? That is, assuming she's still alive by that time...

I breathe deeply and shake my head, trying to stop that train of thought before my chest starts aching even more. Everything makes me hurt lately. And how not? I sleep in her room, live in her house, go to her school, meet her family and friends... daily... If it was possible for me to erase my memories of her... would I forget?

"Jade, breathe" Cat hugs me and guides my head to the crook of her neck. "Just... let it out. It won't be good for you to keep it to yourself..." she starts rubbing my back, and I try not to cry. That'd just hurt more.

"I miss her" I whisper, fisting my hands on her shirt. The shirt Tori gave her for Christmas...

"We all do" she mumbles, and her voice trembles as if she was trying to stop tears.

"But she was everything to Jade" Trina says in a low voice that probably wasn't meant for me to hear. Or probably I'm just imagining things...

It takes a good while for me to calm down again. When I finally let go of my best friend, the room is empty. The guys must've left while I was breaking down. Not even noisy Trina is around, and that's the weirdest thing I have ever seen her do. Although she probably rushed to her room... I hear her cry sometimes, when sleep refuses to reach me. Just how close were those two?

"You alright?" my Guardian asks softly, still rubbing my back even though I'm sitting straight now.

I manage a smile. "I'll try to be. I just need time, I guess."

She doesn't reply, but I know what she's thinking.

Time is not what I need to heal from Tori's absence.

"I have to go" Cat says after a couple of minutes. "I have to get together with some guys from my make-up class..."

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"Maybe."

She gets up, takes her purse and leaves after taking the keys of her car. I look at the closed door for a moment and, when the sound of the engine disappears on the distance, I make an effort to walk up the stairs. I stop before Trina's door, tempted of knocking just to have someone to talk to even though she annoys me most of the times.

She opens before I have the chance to make up my mind. "Is everything okay?"

I blink, not quite understanding what she means. "Uh, yeah..."

Trina blinks as well, and a small smile appears on her face. "Wanna talk?"

I shrug and she lets me into her room, letting the door open behind us. I sit on her desk chair and she plops down on her bed, looking at me.

"You know" she starts after a good while of silence. "This is probably not the best time to say this, but... I thought maybe you'd want to know about what I do remember of Hell. And her."

I quirk an eyebrow. "What?"

She smiles softly. "I haven't told this to anyone. Not even my parents know, actually. I never felt like telling them. It just... hurt."

"Why?" I ask before I can contain myself.

"You know how kids with Fallen parents are... stolen by Hell, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. She told me they were taken to orphanages."

"Did she tell you we were on the same one?" I blink and her smile becomes sad. "I figured. It's possible she doesn't even remember."

"So... you lived together before you fell" I say slowly, trying to process the idea.

She shakes her head. "Not exactly. She left when she was three. She grew her wings way before that I did, and a few days after came an Assassin to take her with him. I had four years."

"Did you see her afterwards?"

"Not too often. She was in training, after all. Then I grew my own wings and I left with my Master. We crossed each other a couple times when we were following our Masters around, but..." she sighs. "Well, the weirdness of us was that we were really close. Twin-like close. I was older, but we were together every time she wasn't sneaking out."

"Sneaking out? _Tori_?"

She laughs. "Yeah, seems impossible if you think about how she was when she fell. But she was a big troublemaker back in the orphanage. If you took your eyes off her for just a second, she wasn't there anymore. I swear the older she grew, the most difficult it was to find her."

"She was _three_."

"Yeah, a three-year-old _Gieri_" she smiles. "_I_ was the weird one. So calm and stuff. And my little sister grew up before me... well, I never grew up actually."

I can't help but to quirk an eyebrow again. "Explain that, will you?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Down there you are a grown up when you enter your first clan or guild. A fully-grown is a forty-year-old... although... maybe she _was_ considered a fully-grown already by the time she fell. I don't really know how that works... it's a wonder I remember anything at all."

"The most you remember is about her, right?"

"Well, can you blame me? She was literally everything I had when I was still living as a Demon, and slowly she became a figure as distant as our grandfather... and when I fell, I was convinced I'd never see her again. So I didn't want to talk about it, and I guess mom and dad assumed I didn't know her."

"I can tell. But... grandfather? Isn't your whole family here?"

"No, just mom's family and dad. Dad's mother was dead, I think, and his father still down there. And he didn't have siblings."

"So... that Gieri on the duel..."

She shrugs. "I guess? I don't remember _him_, but I do remember he was important, and he was too occupied with work to raise us himself."

I make a face, trying to relate that threatening man that came for her with the Vegas. Then I remember something I had never thought of asking until the Bermudas episode. "Say, how important is your family? In Hell, I mean."

She frowns, but it doesn't seem like she's upset. More like thoughtful, and a little confused. "I don't really know. There's a lot of Gieris out there, but... the von Gieri is... well, the _House_ of Gieri, so I guess it may be kind of a big deal. I never got to know just how big. The day of the duel was the first time I ever heard about the rumors of Lucifer being of that same bloodline."

I blink, not expecting it. It had never crossed my mind that there could be more people with that name, even if a little different. If the 'von' is that important, then it has to be very unusual to have it.

"I guess that's the kind of thing you know when you grow up" she ads, smirking a little. "And, technically, I'm still a kid."

I can't help but smile.

* * *

**See? The sister was Trina. And she remembers, but Tori doesn't. Why, you ask? Because Tori has a badass mind –I'm pretty sure I mentioned it in this chapter– and she doesn't have only photographic memory, but she also can erase whatever she really, _really_ wants to. So she forgot about her older sister. And she tried really hard to forget about her lineage, but everyone just kept on reminding her. How rude.**

**Now, what else...? Ah, of course, Trina and Jade are getting closer to each other. Trina wants someone to talk to about her earliest childhood and Jade wasn't curious enough to ask Tori about her life in Hell. They won't be exactly friends, but they will be more polite with each other and they won't try and bite their heads off.**

**Rivot has to be the most exploited character I have ever had. I mean, she's just so damn powerful and stuff, and I just love to write her. Easier than when she's Tori, because I can do whatever I can with my Demons. Oh, the joys of being the author...**

**Kyle~**

**PS: I'm not confusing you every time I change POVs, am I?**


	14. Remembrance and Ascent

**This monday I said farewell to biology and the day after tomorrow it will be physics' turn. Fortunately I don't have chemistry since I was in 10th grade. In any case, I absolutely refuse to know anything about science ever again. Too much of a headache for a humanist like me.**

**Sikowitz might seem a little OoC here, but then again I doubt of my own ability to stay completely true to each character's canon personality. **

**I'm trying not to leave loose ends, which is the reason why the first arc of this chapter turned out to be relatively long. The second, though, opens a new topic and brings Kaira to the spotlight again. I'm really liking that brat.**

**Now... I think that's all.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious. Is. Not. Mine. Thanks for reminding me *goes to her corner to cry with her pillow while listening to depressing music***

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Remembrance and Ascent**

Hollywood Arts. Two days later

I'm not sure of what is annoying me the most right now: if Beck's own annoyance, my Guardians' nervousness or Sikowitz being stupid. I really, _really_ don't like to have class with him after lunch, and ever since I know who is him it's even worse because I _know_ he's just acting like an idiot – more or less like Cat and Robbie.

I guess today's more annoying than ever because there's something going on, and it's kind of obvious even to my unaware human classmates that our usually ditz of a teacher is concerned about something. Maybe they think it has something to do with coconuts and whatnot, but... well, let's just say that's probably the last thing on his mind right now.

Halfway through a lecture about subtext –which was already covered– he just stops himself, sits onstage and crosses his arms.

"Sikowitz!" I yell at him when he doesn't make a move for about five minutes.

He jumps. "Oh, yeah, uh, well, uh... bring me a report on this the next class. Dismissed."

My classmates rush out of the room, leaving us behind with him. Andre is quick to stand up, check the hallway to confirm there's no one outside and close the door. "What is going on?" he asks, nervous and tense.

Sikowitz sighs and messes with his hair. "You noticed, uh?"

"Our families told us" Robbie confirms. "And you seem a little off today."

The Archangel lets out a chuckle. "Well, you guys _are_ Guardians. I'd be surprised if you didn't notice anything if suddenly there was some change..."

"Well?" I cut him. "Just tell us so we can all freak out. These idiots have been annoying me the whole weekend."

"I'm not exactly sure of the details, but I was informed that... well, I'll have to leave soon. Maybe."

"What? Why?" asks Beck, finally getting into the conversation.

He makes a face. "About four days ago, Hell sent a messenger with a declaration of war" he blurts out. "I have to fight... I assume you don't know this, but the wars are fought by Archangels and Assassins. _We_ are the ones trained to, after all... but... just the thought of it..." he shakes his head, saddened. "I don't want to fight toddlers... it's bad enough that my party nearly killed a teenager a few years ago, I don't want to directly _kill_ one."

He keeps talking about how much he hates fighting, and how horrible it is to have adults battling kids, but none of the Guardians pay him any attention. I can't see why they're so affected... it's not like they have to go fight anyways. Although maybe they stopped hearing after the 'declaration of war' bit.

"I don't want to fight" Cat mutters, her hands fidgeting on her lap. "I... I don't..."

"Aren't you listening to me?" Sikowitz, clearly on edge, snaps at her. "You won't go, you _Guardian_. Archangels are the ones who fight Father's wars. Not you. You are meant to protect, not attack."

My friends blink, still looking quite lost. I roll my eyes. "Okay, so, you'll leave?"

He relaxes, and sighs looking completely drained. "I don't know. Maybe, when the war starts. I haven't been called, so I can assume I won't be a commander..."

I stare at him, wide-eyed. "Who... who are Hell's commanders?"

He stares back, but then he blinks and gets pale when he realizes what I did. "Well, damn it... the Knights."

"Tori" Beck mumbles. "She'll be a commander..."

"Perfect, just perfect" Sikowitz grumbles. "I don't want to fight against her. I don't even want to _see_ her fight again..."

"Again?" I narrow my eyes at him. "_When_ did you see her?"

He sighs, messing with his hair again and making it impossibly tangled. "About four years ago. My party was patrolling in Canada and we happened upon an Assassin trying to... well, do his job. He got backup, and with them came her. I swear I had never seen a Demon younger than twenty years... ever. And she was a fucking elite. Long story short, she nearly got killed by a partner of mine and after a good talk between both sides my partner retrieved his arrows, healed her and gave himself up for execution. And she pierced his chest with her hand and squeezed his heart to a pulp. Simple as that."

My friends shudder and I blink, surprised even though I shouldn't be. She did say she killed a lot, didn't she? I should've expected it. But still, I just can't fully get that into my mind... hearing how she killed someone is... a bit shocking. Even more so if you think of the many complains I got every time I wanted to see a movie with violence and/or blood. She really did seem to hate it... although that's maybe because of her previous life.

"Well, she _was_ a really good Assassin" my teacher sighs after a moment of shocked silence. "For what I found out that day, she killed six people with a single explosion when she was like ten years. And we never knew it hadn't been an accident..." he blinks and frowns. "Come to think of it... didn't you see her there, Cat?"

Cat blinks, confused. "How could I have?"

"Weren't you who reported it?"

My redhead friend's face gets a little green. "That... that was Tori...?" she looks down, seeming kinda sick. "That mess..." she breathes deeply and shakes her head. "No... I didn't see anyone. I... wasn't even _looking_. I hid my face so I could report... but Jade was looking."

Everyone looks at me, and I try to think again. "What? Wait a minute, what the..."

"You were with me. That I remember, because it was the day Robbie got assigned to you... because of what happened literally across the street from the house you were living in that time."

"An explosion destroying a neighboring house, you say...?" I frown, trying to remember. "How long ago?"

"You were ten. It was mid-summer" Sikowitz helps, looking at me from his spot on the floor. "A family of six – father, mother, five-year-old triplets and a newborn baby."

I look at the ceiling, my arms crossed over my chest and a frown on my face. "The Cagliaris, maybe? They were my neighbors before my family moved. Their house was reduced to ashes."

"Yeah, that one. Do you remember anything?" Cat asks.

I shrug. "I think I would've noticed if I had seen a girl my age standing between... wait a minute."

I close my eyes, frowning, trying to remember exactly what I saw that day. It's not hard, either, because it was such a shock to the neighborhood and myself –I was just a few meters away, and it's a wonder I didn't get hurt– that the image has been stuck in my head since then. It doesn't hunt me anymore, but for a week I couldn't smell anything that wasn't burnt flesh, and the nightmares lasted even longer. That's why my mother insisted to move halfway through the city and we ended up in the mansion they're still living in.

But... was there someone else? Someone that didn't belong to the neighborhood? Just when I'm about to answer myself that no, there wasn't anyone, a sudden thought stops me dead. Something I hadn't even processed, since the mess was more important to me at the time...

There _was_ someone standing between the ashes.

"Jade?"

I don't make it seem like I heard Cat calling me with a concerned tone to her voice, and decide to replay that scene over and over again instead. Somehow it's more important to remember that day, because... I don't know why. But I really, _really_ have a feeling that this might be important.

"I didn't exactly... _see_" I start slowly, opening my eyes. "It was more like a flash... it didn't last even a second, and I was more concerned with the mess that was the house..."

"A flash? Of what?" asks Sikowitz, sitting straight and looking serious for the first... no, second time since I know him.

"I don't know. Two girls, maybe? I didn't pay that much attention, because they disappeared just like that..."

"Was there something about them that called your attention?"

I look at Sikowitz. "Well, I thought I was imagining things. It was a little too far to tell, but I swear I saw something red in their eyes. Now I know it's actually possible, isn't it?" they nod and my redhead Guardian moves her hand telling me to keep on. "On other hand... they were... how to say it... I couldn't see them right, I guess?"

"Like, they were kind of transparent, or...?"

"No, more like I was seeing them through a fog. But just them. Everything else was normal."

They look at each other, and Beck quirks an eyebrow at me like asking if I know what's going on through their heads. Not that I could answer, anyway, since I don't have a clue of how their minds work lately.

"Anything else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A feeling, energy, a barrier..."

I shrug. "I can't tell. Something told me to look in that direction, if that's what you mean, but I don't even understand why I did."

My teacher tries not to seem too disappointed. "Still, is interesting that you could see something if Cat didn't even feel them."

"Cat's a Holy" Beck starts slowly. "And Jade's a half-blood... maybe that has something to do with it?"

Sikowitz stays quiet for a while. "For now, let's just wait. I'll report this to Heaven, and maybe they'll send someone to study this. It'd be a lot better if we had someone from Hell as well, but..." he sighs. "In any case, you guys better go back home. To the Sanctuary, I mean. No one knows when will it start."

We obey silently, even though we're quite sure nothing can happen to us. But maybe's better to be cautious, since this is the first time someone has had immunity against Demons and we don't know how could a full-on war affect our... condition.

As we ride back to the Vegas' place, that by now is Cat's and mine too, I try to find some sense to my sighting of two hidden Demons almost eight years ago. Even if I didn't have a clue of what I was seeing, or if I didn't think it mattered at all...

Somehow, I just know it does matter.

Palace of Tartarus. Two weeks later

"The first division of the Fifth has engaged battle in the Sahara" a young Demon reads aloud from the paper in his hands as he follows his boss. "The third division of the Sixth is battling in Alaska and is having a bit of trouble..."

"Send the second division of the Fourth as reinforcements" the young Paladin orders, not even bothering to look at her assistant. "I want Lady Rhas here in thirty minutes to receive new instructions."

"Yes, Your Highness" the man says before disappearing down the hall.

The other assistant contains a giggle. "Now I see how you can coordinate everything without going to Earth, Master."

Noticing there's no one around, Rivot von Gieri lets herself smirk. "Well, Kaira, it would be certainly difficult to move the strings if I was inside the puppet."

The young Assassin also smirks. "What a way to say it."

Rivot doesn't reply. They move swiftly but silently through the multiple stone hallways of the royal palace, their destination being the one place Kaira never thought she would see. Nor its occupant.

The double doors open on their own to let them enter, and close just as independently. They stop a couple of meters away from the steps leading to the throne platform, and kneel with their heads down and right hand above the heart.

"Stand, Paladin" says the voice of the person hidden behind the curtain. Rivot does as told, and stays in her place just a step ahead of her Alumni.

"As ordered, I have brought the Assassin Kaira Dravo, Your Majesty."

Kaira forces herself not to blink at that words, and not to look up when she hears the curtain opening as the mighty King stands from his throne and walks forward.

"Hm. Powerful enough, surprisingly so if she is not of the House" he comments, walking around her. "Do you think it will work?"

"Might as well, Your Majesty. I am confident on her abilities."

"And she is a U-kid, too" he mumbles. "You know, I have always liked those subjects. Never has one failed me, and they always reach high positions on the hierarchy."

"Well, we are forced to."

"I know, I know."

The King stops right before Kaira, and she's surprised when she's ordered to look up. But that's nothing when she sees her King for the very first time.

She has to fight really hard to stop a comment on his very young age – he doesn't seem to have more than ten years, but the aura he gives out makes her realize he is at least twice as dangerous as her Master when she first met her. And Rivot had a temper bad enough to put Kaira in danger should she disobey the tiniest command.

"As it is, I am really surprised you have suggested her, Rivot, even if she is your Alumni" the young-looking King looks at his Paladin, standing at the side between him and the Assassin. "She is barely thirteen, is she not?"

"That is correct, Your Majesty, but I do believe she might do a good job. I _did_ train her in a lot of things, after all."

Dravo contains a gulp, unsure of what's going on. The only thing that comforts her is that it doesn't seem to be something bad for her – Rivot wouldn't be so enthusiastic and confident if it was. She isn't a bad Master, despite whatever other people might think.

"You will have to train her hard. And oversee and help her whenever needed. I will not risk failures on this war."

The girl blinks, now completely lost. Obviously, she knows there is a war against Heaven being held –she has already fought two battles under the command of Lord Mias von Gieri–, but she doesn't understand how could that be related to her to the point of her being allowed to see Lucifer himself.

"I will see to it, Your Majesty."

The King seems to be satisfied with that simple answer, even though Rivot said so with as little emotion as a rock, and looks at Kaira again. She can't help but to gulp when those intelligent red eyes lock themselves on their own.

"Congratulations, Assassin Dravo. You have just been promoted to Esquire of the First Darkness. Be honored, you are the first in a millennium."

Kaira blinks. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I do not understand..."

"You are, basically, a Knight trainee" Rivot explains. "I want to reorganize the army with six Legions, and we need a commander. Yours will be smaller, though."

The girl can't help but to gape at her Master, not even hearing a thing after the 'trainee'. Not that anyone could blame her for her shock – she is barely thirteen years and a middle rank Assassin. Plus, she didn't even know such a position existed.

"However, this does not mean you _will_ be a Knight someday" Lucifer continues. "It will depend on your career. And, once the war is over, you will return to your normal duties. Understood?"

The Esquire is quick to kneel, bowing her head, and she automatically kisses the ring on the hand that her King extends. "I will not disappoint you, Your Majesty."

"I hope so."

And just like that, Kaira receives a rather simple ring, matching that of her Master, and is made the eighth most important immortal in all Hell. Kind of overwhelming for such a young girl, but she swallows her emotions for now.

_I will not go anywhere in life, huh, Athrela?_, she thinks, hoping her older sister could read her mind right now. _Take this, you presumptuous idiot._

Well, maybe she's not being as serious as needed for her new job, but hey. She's thirteen, and her older sister is really annoying. Specially since she found out about Rivot's absence.

It would be certainly delicious if she managed to have Athrela in her Legion... she'd have a heart attack just out of disgust.

Yes, she will ask her Master, the Paladin, to have her sister under her command. Seeing how Rivot herself despises the older Dravo, maybe it won't be difficult. But heck, how convenient. Just when she was starting to have bigger problems with her...

The next week passes in a blur. Kaira has to study history, magic, advanced healing, military strategies and Earth's geography, as well as practice the little she remembers of swordsmanship and learn everything else, meet the Knights and the commanders of her Legion –who can't believe she's their direct boss until Rivot herself pops out of nowhere to order them to shut up and obey the orders given by the King–, gain the respect of all of the previously mentioned Demons and spar against at least a dozen different people –including the Council members–, each one incredibly powerful. And she still has to find time to eat, sleep and attend the Council meetings, because somehow being an Esquire means she has to – although she can't talk unless she's asked to, but thanks to her Knight using the chair at the head of the table she can use her seat.

But, even though she's tired to death, she manages to live up to the expectations placed upon her. Finally, she can keep her head high in front of her Master, knowing she's being the best she can be now.

The night before her first battle as a High Commander, Kaira swears to herself, and the Alumni tattoo on her hand, that she will be a Knight of Darkness. Someday, she and her Master will sit on that same table, together, as equals.

She will make Rivot proud.

* * *

**See why I changed the way Lucifer's adressed? Now Rivot's got more on her shoulders and she's barely eighteen. And Kaira's joined the club, too. I swear, no one in Hell has heard of the "say no to child labor" thing. They just insist on using kids to do all the job.**

**Heh, little Dravo has a messed up relationship with her older sister. Assassins really are _horrible_ when it comes to family matters. I'm seriously thinking of having her meet her sister just to show that reaction. What do you think?**

**I've just noticed that Tori turned eighteen without even me knowing. And seems like Jade has still seventeen. But, since I'm the author and I just love to mess with my characters, I have something planned for her birthday. And I literally just now thought how to solve everything here. Oh, what an intermittent muse. I love it~**

**I'm hungry. But not sleepy. And I should go sleep. Meh, whatever.**

**Kyle~**


End file.
